


Завтра наступит рассвет

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено по заявке на дайрях:<br/>Дерек/Стайлз. AU продолжение исполнения http://teen-wolf-fest.diary.ru/p178986660.htm<br/>Через год после описанных действий Стайлз воскресает (кто еще, как, зачем и почему на усмотрение автора). Для жителей Бейкон-хиллс Стайлз не умирал. Только оборотни, охотники и шериф помнят, что произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Говорят, время лечит. Некоторые соглашаются с этим утверждением, кто-то отрицательно качает головой. Существует много мнений, но даже если время и лечит, то воспоминания останутся навсегда. Другое дело, будут ли они по-прежнему приносить острую боль, сменятся ли они на глухую тоску, или же станут постоянной грустью на сердце. Прошло уже достаточно времени, но все, кто остался жив, будут вспоминать тех, кто умер. Пытаться жить новой жизнью, но всё же… Помнить.

Мать Скотта и отец Стайлза давно продали свои старые дома и купили один общий. Мелисса готовит индейку на Рождество, а Стэн читает газеты по утрам за чашкой чая, потому что кофе ему нельзя. И их можно назвать практически счастливой парой. Практически. Если бы они действительно жили полной жизнью, а не так, как живут. Словно на автомате. Потому что каждый день они вспоминают своих сыновей. Скотта, который после последней встречи с охотниками выл неделю, пытаясь пережить потерю друзей и любимой девушки. И Стайлза, который последнюю встречу с охотниками не пережил вообще. И Мелисса понимала, что ей повезло больше: её сын хоть и оборотень, но всё-таки жив, пусть и находится далеко, а приезжает крайне редко. И она не верит ни одному его слову о новой девушке, потому что в глазах Скотта по-настоящему звериная тоска, которую мать не видит, разговаривая с сыном по телефону, но прекрасно замечает, когда тот приезжает. Кажется, Мелисса где-то читала, что волки выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь. 

Мелисса старается улыбаться. И сыну, который с усилием пытается растянуть губы в ответной улыбке, и Стэну, который, кажется, вообще разучился это делать. Она старается улыбаться Лидии в те редкие моменты, когда встречает её на улице. Она улыбается на могиле Стайлза, когда приходит рассказать ему о Скотте и о Стэне. Она даже улыбнулась Дереку, когда случайно встретила его. Но на её улыбку пытается ответить только Скотт, да рассеяно - Лидия, которая мало похожа на себя прежнюю. Мелиссе так хочется только одного, что она каждый раз засыпает с этим желанием и просыпается тоже с ним. И даже вглядывается в ночное августовское небо, пытаясь увидеть падающую звезду. И ей становится почти смешно от того, что она, взрослая и умудренная опытом женщина, так по-детски наивно верит в чудо. Хотя, почему бы и нет? Ведь сказки про оборотней и колдунов стали реальностью, так может быть и падающие звёзды, исполняющие желания, тоже не миф?   
Мелисса действительно видит падающую звезду и загадывает желание. И ей до безумия хочется верить в то, что оно исполнится. 

*_*_*

Иногда судьба ведёт довольно странную игру. Потому что только так можно объяснить практически одновременное появление в Бейкон-хиллс всех участников давнишних событий, которые, однако, не стираются из памяти. Приехал навестить мать Скотт, и в это же время прилетела Эрика с детьми, чтобы показать их Дереку. И если первый просто пошёл гулять по городу, то вторая отправилась на кладбище — там много тех, о ком она вспоминает. Её враги — Ардженты, и её друзья — те, кто помогал ей, и кому помогала она. И если первых она бы забыла с удовольствием, то воспоминания о вторых бережно хранились в сердце. 

Эрика знала, что Дерек часто бывает на кладбище. Потому что всё вокруг буквально пропитано его запахом и глухим отчаянием. И это понятно, потому что здесь лежат четверо из его стаи, кто бы что не говорил по этому поводу. А двое оставшихся — она сама и Скотт, слишком далеко от своего вожака. Наверное, теперь уже бывшего. Но Хейл никогда не возражал. Ему хватило и смерти четверых, трое из которых рады были стать оборотнями, а один — предпочёл остаться человеком. Но это была стая Дерека, хоть официально это признавали разве что Эрика с Айзеком и Бойдом. И Рейес не могла обвинить Хейла в ноющей тоске, потому что и сама была наполнена ею, хоть и в меньшей степени. 

На холодных серых камнях выгравированы имена, читая которые Эрике по-прежнему, даже спустя столько лет, хочется плакать. Им бы было сейчас двадцать три, как и ей. Погибли в шестнадцать из-за какой-то сошедшей с ума девчонки. Кстати, эта самая сумасшедшая девчонка лежит на этом же самом кладбище. И цветы ей приносит разве что Лидия, потому что больше некому — все остальные Ардженты погибли тоже. Но на это Эрике плевать. Потому что у неё есть другие, по кому она плачет. 

Это грустно и даже больно, осознавать, что они погибли, а ты — нет. И возвращаясь мысленно назад, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается от тоски, кажется, что можно было спасти. Если не всех, то хоть кого-нибудь. Например, Айзека, если оттолкнуть его в сторону, или Джексона, если успеть крикнуть. Или Стайлза, если просто вырубить его и запереть где-нибудь. И Эрика уверена, что такие мысли возникают у всех. У тех, кто выжил. Если бы…   
Если бы знать раньше, чем всё закончится. Если бы всё можно было переиграть. Если бы тогда успеть на несколько секунд. Если бы можно было вернуться назад во времени. 

Эрика начала верить в чудеса, когда стала оборотнем. Но ведь таких чудес не бывает, правда? Нельзя вернуться назад и спасти тех, кто безумно дорог. Просто нельзя.

Если бы…

*_*_*

Ночь — это именно то время, когда волкам хочется выть на луну. И пусть даже на не полную, а пока только растущую, но тем не менее. Но все трое волков, находящихся в Бейкон—хиллс не могут себе это позволить: тогда двое других будут в курсе их тоски и тщательно разыгрываемое спокойствие уже не поможет. Хотя выть хочется до невозможности сильно. Потому что мысленно каждый из них возвращается на семь лет назад, с упорством мазохиста переживая те события снова и снова. 

Ночь — это именно то время, когда где-то между бодрствованием и сном вспоминаются дорогие тебе люди, которых ты больше никогда не увидишь, не услышишь и не обнимешь. Когда хочется плакать, хоть ты и понимаешь, что это ничем не поможет, ничего и никого не вернёт, не заставит время идти назад и не поможет забыть. И до безумия хочется напиться, выпить целую бутылку виски разом, но вместо этого руки автоматически заваривают чай с мятой и мелиссой. А потом тянутся за снотворным, без которого уже не уснёшь. 

Ночь — это именно то время, когда происходит что-то неподвластное пониманию, невозможное с точки зрения логики и здравого смысла. Что-то, что может вызвать восторг, ужас, страх, удивление, испуг, непонимание, радость, счастье, грусть и ещё миллион эмоций. Что-то, отчего хочется прыгать на месте с радостными воплями, или же немедленно свалиться в глубокий обморок, потому что…

Выгравированные имена исчезают вместе с холодными серыми надгробными плитами.

В доме Мелиссы и Стэна Скотт чуть не падает с подоконника, на котором сидел — в ушах отдаётся сильный и уверенный стук сердца и отнюдь не его собственного. 

В доме Хейлов с кресла вскакивает Эрика — в ноздри ударяет до боли знакомый и, как оказалось, совсем не позабытый со временем запах.

В лесу резко останавливается Дерек, который до этого просто бродил по округе — он чувствует слишком знакомое биение сердца, ощущает слишком знакомый запах и слышит слишком знакомый голос.

— Офигеть. Ребята, мы воскресли…


	2. Chapter 2

Бежать по крышам домов или по лесу — какая разница, если вперед ведут знакомые голоса и запахи. Буквально ворваться на кладбище и замереть, перестать, кажется, дышать и краткий миг слышать только своё собственное сердце, которое бьётся вообще где-то в горле, а не в груди как положено. Потому что неполная луна освещает тех, кого уже и не надеялись увидеть. 

Они все почти такие же. Почти, потому что смерть не может не изменить людей. Хотя обычные люди и не воскресают. Но разбираться в произошедшем прямо сейчас совершенно не хочется. Потому что Эллисон оглядывается по сторонам, а на её лице медленно появляется выражение полного ужаса: она начинает осознавать, что именно из-за неё погибли почти все охотники. Потому что рядом с дочерью стоит Крис, который сам в шоке, но старается взять себя в руки. Потому что недоуменно оглядывается Айзек, непрерывно проводя рукой по груди, которую когда-то пробило несколькими аконитовыми пулями. Потому что глубоко дышит Стайлз, одёргивая рукава белоснежной рубашки. Они все почти такие же. Вот только взгляды совершенно другие. 

Дерек, Скотт и Эрика делают шаги ближе одновременно. И их замечают. Айзек неожиданно скулит при виде своего вожака, а Эллисон дёргается навстречу Скотту. И только Крис со Стайлзом не двигаются с места. Первый потому что ему не к кому бежать, а второй… А ему тоже не к кому. Не к Скотту же, который увидел Эллисон. И не к Эрике, с которой никогда и не был близок. Ну и не к Дереку, естественно. Из-за чего бы ему бежать к Хейлу, спрашивается? Но Стайлз не может просто так стоять и молчать. Это же Стайлз, в конце концов!

\- О, привет. А мы вот тут как бы немного воскресли. Неожиданно, правда? Мы и сами не ожидали, а тут вот так получилось. Нет, это действительно странно, и мне немного холодно, так что я хочу в тепло и чашку кофе, а ещё не помешало бы что-нибудь съесть, пирог, например, я очень хочу есть…

Стилински говорит без пауз, и это наполняет всех каким-то спокойствием. Потому что Стайлз всегда говорил много и часто совершенно не по делу. И хотя оборотни слышат, как быстро стучит его сердце, а пальцы нервно подрагивают, они всё равно успокаиваются. Потому что Стилински умеет не только раздражать своей болтовнёй. Потому что если бы он сейчас не говорил, то половина из них точно сошла бы с ума от звенящей тишины на кладбище и полной невозможности происходящего. Хотя Скотту, Эрике и Дереку всё равно кажется, что это сон. Но ведь сны не могут быть такими реальными, правда?

Стайлз замолкает как-то резко, слишком неожиданно, так что все даже вздрагивают от наступившей тишины. А у парня в глазах мелькает паника.

\- Где мой отец? Что с ним? Он… - начинает Стайлз.

\- Нормально. Он сейчас живёт с моей мамой, - тихо отвечает Скотт. — Они продали дома и живут теперь в новом, вместе. 

Услышав, что с его отцом всё в порядке, Стайлз расслабляется и снова спокойно говорит. 

\- Продали? И мои вещи, он продал мои вещи? Мой компьютер, любимые комиксы и даже биту? Она ведь была моей верной защитницей с тринадцати лет…

\- Нет, они… они в гараже, он… не смог продать, он ведь… - Скотту тяжело говорить, потому что перед ним стоит его лучший друг, в чьей смерти он винил себя, и любимая, не смотря ни на что, девушка. 

\- Может быть, вам стоит пойти домой? — голос Эрики немного дрожит, потому что она до сих пор не может поверить. — А мне надо в дом Дерека, не могу оставить детей. 

\- Оу, вы с Дереком вместе? Так теперь ты мамочка стаи? — тянет Стайлз. — Не ожидал, но всё логи…

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек и даже мотает головой. — Нет, это не моя стая. Но тебе действительно лучше пойти домой. Айзек, ты со мной. А вы, - Хейл переводит взгляд на Арджентов, - можете катиться куда угодно, хоть к чёрту. 

\- Похоже, мы все только что оттуда, - тихо отвечает Стайлз, но Дерек уже уходит вместе с Эрикой и Айзеком. — И ты, как я вижу, продолжаешь всеми командовать. 

Дерек его, конечно же, слышит, но не собирается отвечать. Потому что в голове ни одной мысли, кроме той, что Стайлз и Айзек вернулись. Вернулись оттуда, откуда не возвращаются. И Дереку хочется выть уже от радости, хочется притянуть их к себе и вдыхать их запах, гладить по голове и, возможно, пару раз лизнуть по шее или щекам, как своих щенков. Потому что он чувствует то, что уже, казалось, не сможет почувствовать: стаю. Дерек Хейл чувствует свою стаю. И один его волчонок идёт рядом, постоянно дотрагиваясь то до самого Дерека, то до Эрики. А второй волчонок идёт рядом со Скоттом, Эллисон и Крисом, чтобы увидеть своего отца. Но Дерек знает, что завтра они соберутся все вместе, чтобы понять, что произошло. 

*_*_*

Стайлзу не слишком удобно в белой шёлковой рубашке, классических черных брюках и узких ботинках. Неудобно, наверное, потому, что раньше он ничего из этого не одевал. Его гардероб полностью состоял из джинсов, футболок, просторных рубашек, кофт и кед. Но хоронить в подобном не принято, вот, видимо, отец и купил эти вещи. 

Стилински думает о своей смерти как-то отстранёно, будто и не было ничего. Будто он просто уехал куда-то на время и вот вернулся. Стайлз даже не знает, сколько прошло времени. Судя по тому, как изменился Скотт и Эрика, то не меньше двух-трёх лет. Может, около четырёх. Стайлз пока не задумывается над этим вопросом, потому что его мысли занимает отец. Как он живёт после того, как через десять лет после смерти любимой жены потерял ещё и единственного сына? Действительно ли мама Скотта смогла дать ему какой-то стимул двигаться дальше, не топя своё горе в алкоголе? За всеми этими мыслями Стайлз и не замечает, как они подходят к новому дому Стэна и Мелиссы.

То, что прошло намного больше времени, чем Стайлз думал, он понимает, когда видит отца. Стэн Стилински полностью седой, с уставшим от жизни взглядом. Его только что разбудила Мелисса, и, кажется, он не понимает, что уже не спит. Он тянет к видению, так похожему на его любимого сына, руку. И Стайлз осторожно подходит ближе. Он слышит, как из комнаты выходит Мелисса, у неё есть ещё два гостя, с которыми нужно поговорить. Но Стайлзу всё равно, потому что руки отца дрожат, а в глазах собираются слёзы. Когда его отец плакал в последний раз? Стайлз обнимает его и чувствует, что и сам близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. 

\- Стайлз, - шепчет мужчина. — Сынок… Любимый, дорогой мой… Господи, Стайлз…

\- Пап, - так же тихо отвечает парень. — Прости меня, пап. Прости меня за всё, пожалуйста. Пап…

Стайлз не знает, за что он извиняется. Наверное, за всё сразу. За то, что так долго скрывал от отца правду про оборотней, за то, что влез, куда не просили, за то, что не был осторожен. За то, что оставил его. Потому что в своей смерти Стайлз был виноват не меньше, чем охотники, которые его подстрелили. Ведь мог бы сидеть дома. Но нет, решил, что сможет. Что справится. Не смог. 

\- Это ведь ты? — спрашивает Стэн, вглядываясь сыну в глаз. — Действительно ты, а не очередной сон?

\- Я, пап. Действительно я, - отвечает Стайлз и даже не пытается сдержать собственные слёзы.

\- Но как? Как такое возможно?

\- Не знаю. Никто не знает. Но мы узнаем, пап. Обязательно. Завтра, хорошо?

Мужчина ничего не отвечает. Да, они всё узнают, но какая ему сейчас разница, что произошло, если его сын стоит перед ним. Если его можно обнять и так страшно выпустить хоть на секунду из рук, так страшно закрыть глаза, потому что кажется, что стоит это сделать — и всё. Всё развеется, как ночной сон. Поэтому Стэн постоянно держит сына за руку, гладит по голове и плечам, прижимает к себе. И Стайлз никуда не уходит, не отодвигается и с готовностью прижимается щекой к отцовской груди. Ему тоже нужно чувствовать чьё-то тепло. Потому что смерть и воскрешение не прошли для него, вечно болтливого и стрессоустойчивого, просто так. И ему наверняка будут сниться потом кошмары.

А на кухне Мелисса наливает Крису Ардженту кофе. Эллисон и Скотт разговаривают в другой комнате, и Мелисса не знает, как они со всем этим справятся. Потому что Эллисон была для Скотта первой и, наверное, единственной женщиной. Любимой. А ещё она была той, из-за которой Скотту пришлось хоронить своих друзей. И той, кого Скотт хоронил. И смогут ли они понять друг друга через столько лет, смогут ли вернуть свои отношения — всё это пока остаётся тайной. 

Крис Арджент неторопливо пьёт кофе, хотя по нему видно, что он с удовольствием выпил бы чего-нибудь покрепче. Но Мелисса с самого переезда не позволяла в этом доме держать спиртное, зная, что Стэн может сорваться, так что крепче кофе здесь ничего не было. Да и потом, проблемы алкоголем никогда не решались и решаться не будут точно. Это Мелисса знает как врач, как мать взрослого уже сына, и как жена, пусть они со Стэном и не расписаны официально. Алкоголь может помочь забыться на некоторое время, но никогда — принять верное решение. 

\- Сколько прошло времени? — тихо спрашивает Крис. 

\- Семь лет, - так же отвечает Мелисса.

\- Сколько… погибло? — чуть запинается мужчина. 

\- Много. Из детей — пятеро, включая Стайлза и Эллисон. Из ваших охотников — человек десять или пятнадцать. Мне было не до их счёта, знаете ли. Но, насколько мне известно, вся ваша семья. 

Крис тяжело вздыхает и устало трёт глаза ладонью. Прошло семь лет, вся его семья мертва и только они с дочерью почему-то вернулись оттуда, где лично ему, видимо, самое место. Из-за него погибли дети, которые, по сути, не были ни в чём виноваты. Да, ещё можно поспорить насчёт канимы и других оборотней, но вот Стайлз был простым подростком, который всего лишь хотел защитить своих друзей. И Арджент был рад, что Стилински вернулся. И если бы Крис мог, то без сожалений отдал ещё и свою жизнь за жизнь какого-нибудь другого подростка. Если умерло их пятеро, а воскресло — только трое. 

На кухне стоит тишина, потому что сейчас Мелиссе нечего сказать этому мужчине, да и Крис не слишком хочет разговаривать. Он чувствует себя виноватым — во всём, потому что спихнуть вину на дочь просто не может. Эллисон не виновата, что Джерард промыл ей мозги, не виновата, что начала мстить за Викторию, потому что Крису самому надо было по-другому себя вести. И, может быть, всего этого удалось бы избежать. И наверняка, Эллисон сейчас плачет.

И она действительно плачет, сидя на кровати Скотта. А Маколл не знает, стоит ли ему подходить. Потому что он не уверен, что сможет обнять её утешающе, так же как не уверен, сможет ли она принять его объятья. Между ними стоит слишком многое, чтобы всё просто взять и забыть. И хотя внутренний волк Скотта требует немедленно утешить, защитить свою пару, сердце парня разрывается от противоречивых эмоций. 

Он любит её. Даже сейчас, всегда, каждый день своей жизни все семь лет. Но она предала его, из-за неё погибло много людей, дорогих ему людей. И сама себя загнала в могилу. Скотт никогда не забудет её похороны, он вообще ничьи похороны не забудет. И Эллисон в белом, но не подвенечном платье, которое, какая ирония, должно было символизировать чистоту и невинность слишком юной девушки. Они все, его друзья, были такими безупречно красивыми, когда их хоронили. Одетые как на светский раут и такие безмятежно спокойные. Скотт до сих пор видит это в кошмарах.

Эллисон тихо плачет, закрывая лицо ладонями. И Скотту хочется завыть от какой-то безвыходности, отчаяния. Но вместо этого он подходит к девушке и осторожно касается её плеча. Она вздрагивает и поднимает на него заплаканные глаза, и Скотт не выдерживает, он обнимает её, крепко прижимает к себе. И Эллисон утыкается носом ему в плечо, шепчет что-то, извиняется, признаётся в любви и плачет. Она просто не может сдержать слёз, она полностью наполнена ужасом от содеянного, ей хочется кричать, но она только тихо-тихо стонет от переполняющей её душевной боли. А Скотт гладит её по волосам, шепчет что-то успокаивающее и думает, что он может её простить. Потому что с ней к нему наконец-то вернулась способность чувствовать что-то помимо боли.

Ночь медленно перетекает в утро, а в особняке Хейлов Айзек не может отпустить ни Дерека, ни Эрику. Ему безумно страшно, что они куда-нибудь уйдут, а он останется один. И это не просто инстинкт волка быть в стае, это желание человека, которому выпало столь страшное испытание. Айзеку просто физически необходимо кого-то чувствовать рядом. Это понимает Эрика, которая гладит его по волосам, это понимает Дерек, который просто сидит рядом и позволяет себя касаться. 

На самом деле, Дерек вообще сидит с закрытыми глазами. Он ни о чём не спрашивает и ничего не говорит. Он слушает биение сердец Эрики и Айзека, которые сидят рядом, слушает биение сердец Скотта и Стайлза, которые сейчас в своём доме. Он даже мимолётом слышит Эллисон, Криса, Мелиссу и Стэна. Они ему на самом деле не интересны, потому что не из его стаи. Дереку интересно, что вообще происходит, но с этим они все будут разбираться завтра. А пока ему достаточно слышать и чувствовать своих волчат. 

Ночь медленно становится утром, но, кажется, сегодня никто спать уже не будет.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро не наступает слишком неожиданно, но всё равно хочется как-то продлить ночь. Потому что где-то в подсознании живёт страх, что всё происходящее уйдёт, растворится вместе с утренним туманом, заставляя снова бездумно глядеть в окно и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать. Потому что ничего другого не остаётся. Но вот уже наступил рассвет, стали невидны звёзды, время медленно приближается к полудню. И никто не исчезает, Стэн может прикоснуться к сыну руками, Скотт чувствует запах Эллисон, а Дерек слышит биение их сердец. И только тогда, наверное, они все выдыхают более менее спокойно. 

Когда приходит время ехать в дом Хейлов, пригождается выигранный Мелиссой в прошлогодней лотерее минивэн. Помнится, тогда она ещё подумала, что ей со Стэном не нужна такая большая машина, которая рассчитана на целую семью, ведь возить в ней некого. Но продать автомобиль как-то не получилось, всё время что-то отвлекало. И вот теперь он как нельзя кстати: разместить в нём шесть человек можно запросто. 

Стайлзу хочется возмутиться насчёт своего джипа, который был кому-то продан, но он вовремя успевает замолчать. Потому что одно дело, когда твои футболки и комиксы упакованы и поставлены в коробках в гараже, а совсем другое — не слишком миниатюрная машина. Наверное, отец продал автомобиль, потому что не смог смотреть на столь явное напоминание о сыне. А точнее, слишком сильное напоминание того, что больше Стайлз никогда за руль не сядет. 

Эллисон с самого утра не разговаривает. Она постоянно сжимает руку Скотта и старается быть к нему как можно ближе, словно ей холодно, хотя на самом деле на улице стоит необычайная жара, что странно для конца лета. Но девушке никто ничего не говорит, даже Крис Арджент понимающе глядит на дочь. Эллисон плакала всю ночь и забылась беспокойным сном всего на пару часов где-то под утро. Всё это время Скотт старается не отпускать девушку от себя ни на минуту.

Стайлз почти бездумно смотрит в окно и понимает, что семь лет для города слишком малый срок, чтобы измениться слишком кардинально. Так, только по мелочи: перекрашенный забор, убранные детские качели, открывшийся новый магазинчик. Стайлз не может точно сказать, что ещё изменилось, мысли упорно разбегаются куда-то в стороны, становится трудно сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Это всё слишком знакомо, и Стайлз дёргает отца за рукав.

\- Пап, мне нужны таблетки. 

Стэн сначала смотрит на сына непонимающе, а потом просит Мелиссу остановиться рядом с какой-нибудь аптекой. Мужчина не уверен, продадут ли ему лекарство без назначения врача, но всё-таки решает попробовать. Правда Стайлза он оставляет в машине: как объяснить воскресшего сына, если он случайно встретит знакомых, Стэн не знает. И только надеется, что Стайлзу не придётся идти к врачу, потому что в документах вполне понятно написано, что пациент уже давно ни в чём не нуждается по причине смерти.

В аптеке ожидаемо пахнет лекарствами. Мужчину, стоящего за кассой, Стэн знает: он отец одного из бывших одноклассников Стайлза, раньше они частенько встречались на родительских собраниях. И от этого почему-то становится не по себе: как объяснить, зачем ему нужно лекарство для улучшения внимания? Но уходить поздно, потому что мужчина, кажется, его зовут Билл, уже приветственно машет рукой. И Стэну остаётся только подойти.

\- Здравствуйте, шериф. Чем могу вам помочь? — мужчина улыбается и протягивает руку.

\- Здравствуйте, Билл. Какой уж я шериф, в отставке уже сколько, - отвечает на рукопожатие Стэн. — Мне нужен аддерол.

\- Старые привычки, как вторая натура — так просто не избавишься. Да и что такое для нас, стариков, время? Это всё молодёжь вперёд летит, а мы уже назад смотрим, - пожимает плечами Билл. — Есть у нас аддерол, мне направление нужно.

\- У меня нет направления, - специально растерянно говорит Стэн, хлопая себя по карманам. 

\- Ох, опять парнишке своему покупаешь? Так ведь взрослый уже, а всё такой же неугомонный. Где он сейчас? Небось опять ушёл с головой в работу, да? Вот ведь как теперь: сначала он к тебе постоянно ездил, теперь ты к нему. Ладно, держи. Но только потому, что Стайлза я знаю, и назначение его видел. 

Билл уходит за прилавок и возвращается уже с таблетками, а Стэн всё никак не может понять, что произошло только что. Билл должен был прекрасно знать, что Стайлз погиб. Господи, да об этом весь город знал! О том случае со смертью пятерых подростков писали ни одну неделю во всех газетах. Так почему сейчас?.. Но Стэн предпочетает об этом не думать на данный момент. Просто расплатиться, попрощаться и сесть в машину. Передать сыну лекарство, растерянно посмотреть по сторонам. Ничего никому пока не говорить, и думать, что, возможно, ты сейчас просто сошёл с ума, и всего этого нет. Потому что странно. Действительно странно.

*_*_*

Когда минивэн тормозит перед домом Хейлов, на крыльце уже сидят Айзек с Эрикой. Волчица держит на руках двух детей, и по слегка заострённым ногтям и вертикальным зрачкам можно понять, что это её волчата: врождённые оборотни крайне нестабильны в младенчестве, поэтому им нужно практически постоянное присутствие родителя. 

Айзек уже начинает подниматься навстречу, когда из дома выходит Дерек. Он внимательно оглядывает всех собравшихся и негромко рычит, из-за чего Крис рефлекторным движением тянется за пояс, где у него всегда был пистолет. Сейчас оружия, естественно, нет, и Арджент негромко выдыхает. Скотт же рычит в ответ, а Стайлз машет рукой. И Дерек удивлён, что Стилински понял, что рык означал не угрозу или предупреждение, а приветствие, которое, само собой, понял Скотт, но, по идее, не понял никто из людей. Но Стайлз как обычно его удивил, потому что… ну это же Стайлз! Этой фразой всегда всё объяснялось. 

\- Заходите, - говорит Хейл, кивая головой на дверь.

Но сам не отходит, а только чуть подвигается в сторону, так что теперь, чтобы попасть в дом, нужно пройти почти вплотную к Дереку. Айзека и Эрику это ничуть не смущает, наоборот, они специально стараются его коснуться. Скотт тоже проходит вполне спокойно, за ним идёт Эллисон, которая отодвигается от Хейла как можно дальше: наверное чувствует до сих пор не прошедшую ненависть по отношению к ней. Крис и Мелисса проходят свободно, Дерек даже отодвигается ещё чуть дальше, а вот Стайлза Стэн пропускает вперёд себя. В ушах Хейла отдаются последние слова мальчишки _той_ ночью, и Дерек делает шаг вперёд, чтобы почувствовать знакомый запах. Стайлз на секунду замирает, позволяя мужчине практически уткнуться носом себе в висок, а потом осторожно проходит дальше. Стэн идёт за ним и смотрит на Дерека так пристально, что Хейл вспоминает своего отца, когда тот их тренировал. Кажется, это было вечность назад.

Особняк Хейлов отстроен и отремонтирован, в нём новая мебель и довольно приличный интерьер, но, тем не менее, дом кажется необжитым. Словно это совершенно новый дом, который выставлен на продажу. Создавалось впечатление, что его отремонтировали для галочки, просто, чтобы было, а не для того, чтобы здесь жить. И это как-то неправильно. 

Эрика слегка кивает всем и уходит наверх, чтобы уложить детей спать, а Дерек не собирается быть радушным хозяином и предлагать гостям кофе, поэтому Мелисса решает взять на себя эту ответственность. Хейл не возражает, кивая головой на диван, что можно расценить, как приглашение сесть. Сам же он остаётся стоять, впрочем, как и Крис со Стэном. Все неловко молчат, пока не возвращается Эрика и не приходит Мелисса с подносом, на котором стоят чашки с чаем и вазочка с печеньем (печенье Маколл взяла из дома, справедливо полагая, что у Хейла его не будет). Никто не знает, как начать разговор, поэтому начинает, как обычно, тот, кто не умеет молчать в принципе.

\- Ну, у кого-нибудь есть идеи, что вообще тут происходит, и почему мы воскресли? И да, Эрика, кто счастливый папа? Если это не Дерек и точно не Айзек. И да, где твоя стая, Хейл? Ты же не сидишь тут один, верно?

Стайлз волнуется, поэтому несёт какую-то ерунду, задавая с одним нужным вопросом миллион ненужных. Аддерол уже начинает действовать, но мысли всё равно разбегаются, потому что слишком нестандартная ситуация, слишком всё запутанно, слишком много неизвестных. Ему хочется получить ответы сразу на все свои вопросы, хотя главный по-прежнему остаётся только один. 

Эрика успевает ответить первой, потому что другие ещё думают над ответами.

\- Ты не знаешь счастливого папу, он в Нью-Йорке, я уже давно живу там. Насчёт стаи Дерека ответит сам Дерек, а вот что вообще здесь происходит — мы не знаем. 

\- У меня нет сейчас стаи, - перебивает Эрику Хейл. — Но это не важно. То, что случилось сегодня ночью… Я впервые сталкиваюсь с подобным. Мы почувствовали ваш запах, услышали голоса, но почему это произошло…

Дерек выглядит растерянным, но никто, разумеется, не упрекнёт его в этом: точно так же выглядят и все остальные. Больше всех обо всём сверхъестественном знают только Хейл и Арджент, но оба не встречали раньше даже упоминания о подобных случаях.

\- Знаете, - вдруг говорит Стэн, - когда я сегодня заходил в аптеку за таблетками, я встретил там знакомого, Билла. И он говорил о Стайлзе так, будто ничего не было, будто газеты и не писали о трагической гибели подростков, среди которых был сын шерифа Стилински. Он говорил так, словно Стайлз заходит к нему иногда покупать таблетки, работает где-то здесь, будто… Будто он никогда и не умирал.

Мужчина замолкает и с благодарностью чувствует руку сына на своём плече. Всё слишком запутанно, поэтому Стайлз для него сейчас единственная опора, которая позволяет не пойти ко дну под грузом неизвестности, нелогичности и невозможности. 

\- Но если так, то… То я вообще ничего не понимаю, - со вздохом говорит Айзек, и откидывается на спинку дивана. — Всё это как-то слишком сложно. 

Стайлз уже открывает рот, чтобы выдать очередную тираду ни о чём, но его прерывает стук в дверь. Все сразу замирают и напрягаются, особенно оборотни, которые почему-то пропустили приближение чужака к дому. Дерек идёт открывать, ступая мягко, плавно, по-звериному. Он ведёт носом, пытаясь почувствовать запах стоящего перед домом, но не может его уловить, недовольно хмурится, в глазах проскальзывают красные искорки. Конечно, это может быть какой-нибудь заблудившийся турист или ребёнок, но Дерек всё равно готов к любым неожиданностям: сейчас в его доме его стая. Половина из которой упорно это отрицает, но всё же. 

Но за дверью никого нет, только стоит небольшая коробка. Хейл внимательно осматривается по сторонам, вслушивается, но никого и ничего не слышно, и это странно: ни волк, ни тем более человек, не сможет так быстро убежать через лес, не оставляя за собой ни запахов, ни звуков. Прежде чем взять коробку, Дерек тщательно обнюхивает её, но ничего опасного не обнаруживает: пахнет пластиком и бумагой. Поэтому Хейл спокойно заносит её в дом, ставит на журнальный столик, недовольно отпихивает руки любопытного Стайлза и открывает. 

Все заглядывают внутрь, и на лицах медленно проступает выражение полного непонимания. В коробке лежат сотовые телефоны, водительские удостоверения, паспорта и ключи. И когда Дерек осторожно тянет руку к содержимому, один из телефонов начинает звонить. От неожиданности все чуть отодвигаются и трубку никто брать не собирается. Телефон, позвонив минуту, включает автоответчик. 

\- Эй, Стайлз, привет. Я знаю, что у тебя твой законный выходной, и ты, скорее всего, ещё спишь, хотя сейчас уже полдень. Но у нас тут аврал полный. Приехали представители окружного прокурора, затребовали дело, которое мы месяц назад закрыли. Помнишь, да? И собирают всех, кто его вёл. Короче, тебе сегодня к шести надо быть в участке. И да, красавчик, тут всё-таки официальные лица, одень форму. Пока, и перезвони мне, если что. 

Телефон замолкает, и все тоже молчат. Потому что сказать нечего. Информация переваривается медленно и со скрипом, словно нехотя. И в этой тишине Стайлз тянет руку к коробке, достаёт телефон, потом права на своё имя, паспорт, ключи. В паспорте и на правах его возраст — двадцать три. На ключах приклеена записка с адресом. А ещё есть удостоверение офицера полиции. И абсолютно нет слов.

\- Чуваки, я, кажется, пошёл по стопам отца, - ошеломлённо тянет Стайлз и смотрит другие паспорта, передавая их владельцам. — Мистер Арджент, Эллисон, Айзек. Так, что тут у нас ещё… Телефоны. Ну, вот этот, со Скоттом на заставке, наверняка Эллисон, два других сами распределяйте, ключи… От машины — три брелка, от домов тоже. Так, стоп. Я хочу назад свой джип. Почему нет ключей от моего джипа? Ладно, разберёмся. Так, всё, я ничего не понимаю, кроме того, что мне сегодня надо быть в участке, где я, видимо, работаю. 

Стайлз откидывается на спинку дивана, прижимая к себе свои вещи, а Дерек думает о том, что у него в кармане лежат такие желанные для Стилински ключи от его джипа. Да и сам джип стоит в гараже. Но эта новость сейчас кажется какой-то лишней, совсем ненужной. Потому что опять совершенно ничего не понятно. 

\- Может быть хоть кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит и куда мы все в очередной раз вляпались? — устало спрашивает Мелисса.

\- Судьба порой преподносит нам странные сюрпризы. И только нам решать, приятные они или же нет, - совершенно неожиданно раздаётся голос со стороны окна.

Все немедленно поворачивают головы и видят старого знакомца.

\- Мистер Дитон?

Мужчина слегка улыбнулся и приблизился к дивану. 

\- Возможно, мисс МакКолл, я смогу дать вам ответы на некоторые вопросы.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Вы знаете, что тут происходит? – подскочил с места Стайлз.

\- Знаю – это слишком громко сказано. Скорее, догадываюсь. И то, не обо всём, - развёл руками мужчина.

\- Что-то лучше, чем ничего, - сказал Крис.

\- Да, вы абсолютно правы, мистер Арджент. Для начала, я поздравляю вас всех с возвращением, это даётся далеко не каждому. Так же могу сообщить, что никто в городе, кроме вас, меня и Лидии не помнит о том, что вы вообще умирали. Для всех – каждый из вас спокойно живёт своей жизнью, работает, с кем-то встречается и где-то живёт. У вас свои друзья, вы ходите к ним на ужины, общаетесь с коллегами по работе. В общем, обычная жизнь. Поэтому не стоит удивляться, если с вами поздороваются на улице.

\- Хорошо, мы поняли. А что конкретно можете сказать про наше воскрешение? – спросил Крис.

\- Для начала, мне хотелось бы спросить вас. Что вы помните о своей смерти?  
Наступила тишина, во время которой все вернувшиеся сильно задумались. Было настолько тихо, что можно было бы услышать тиканье часов, если бы они у Дерека были: волки, как оказалось, совершенно не нуждаются в этом изобретении, потому что имеют какое-то врожденное, не иначе, чутьё на определение времени.

\- На самом деле, - переглянувшись с другими, начал Айзек, - ничего. Пустота. Словно провалиться в сон, но прекрасно осознавать, что ты умер. Даже не знаю, как объяснить…

\- Не чувствуешь своего тела, личность свою не чувствуешь. Постепенно всё стирается, забываются имена, лица… - продолжила Эллисон.

\- Вроде пытаешься о чём-то думать, но не получается. Мысли разбегаются, накатывают волнами и исчезают. И это даже не страшно, тебе всё равно, - подхватил Стайлз.

\- Бесполезно говорить или двигаться: у тебя уже нет тела и голоса. Бесполезно кого-то искать или звать, остаётся только ожидание, которое становится настолько привычным, что уже и не помнишь ничего другого после него, - сказал Крис.

\- Вам было страшно? – спросила Эрика.

\- Нет. Как может быть страшно, если уже нет никаких эмоций? – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Сначала, возможно и было, а потом просто забываешь, что такое страх вообще. И я даже не могу описать, что испытываешь, когда всё забываешь.

\- Ну что ж, я услышал достаточно, чтобы сделать предположение. Вы не помните загробную жизнь, равно как и смогли вернуться потому, что умерли как бы не до конца, и всё это время бродили где-то между мирами.

\- Ничего не понял, - пожаловался Скотт.

\- По сути, из загробного мира могут приходить только демоны или ангелы, людям или любым другим существам это не под силу. Конечно, в теории, высшие инстанции, будем звать их так, могут отправлять людей обратно, давая при этом им задание, но такое возможно только в теории, и никаких подобных случаев не зафиксировано. И есть ещё один случай, когда умерший не попадает ни в рай, ни в ад, но и вернуться в земную жизнь тоже не может, вынужденный бродить между мирами, ожидая возможности попасть хоть куда-нибудь. Такого человека, опять-таки чисто теоретически, может вернуть к жизни очень сильный маг, проведя определённый ритуал. Однако я ни разу не сталкивался с подобным.

\- И для чего же этот маг может захотеть вернуть кого-то? Просто так? – после минутной тишины спросил Крис.

\- Нет, для проведения ритуала нужно соблюдать определённые правила. Первое – никогда не воскрешать никого для личной выгоды. То есть, нельзя, например, воскресить погибшего любимого человека, чтобы быть с ним вместе. Второе – никогда не воскрешать просто так, из любви, как говорится, к искусству. Третье – по истечении пяти ночей с момента воскрешения обязательно сказать воскрешённому, что от него требуется. То есть, дать ему задание. И, наконец, последнее – за воскрешение маг должен заплатить определённую цену, которая зависит от того задания, которое воскрешённый должен выполнить. Маг может отдать за это что угодно: голос, зрение, слух, молодость, красоту или вообще жизнь. Поэтому воскрешение является тёмной магией, которую стараются вообще не использовать. Слишком дорого обходится.

\- Тогда почему бы ему самому не выполнить своё же задание? Зачем платить какую-то цену? – удивился Стайлз.

\- У тех, кого воскресили, возможности превышают человеческие. Мало того, что сохраняется всё, что человек мог и умел при жизни, так ещё и добавляются некоторое вещи. Например, скорость, слух, зрение. Да и убить таких людей гораздо труднее.

\- Не заметил за собой каких-либо подобных изменений, - протянул Стайлз. – К тому же, зачем в таком случае воскрешать меня, если можно было бы воскресить того же Джексона, который вообще канима?

\- Не замечаешь ты их потому, что вам ещё не дали задание. А насчёт Джексона… Может быть его ничего здесь не держало, в отличие от тебя, и он спокойно ушел дальше. Или воскрешение было произведено случайным образом. Или ты просто себя недооцениваешь, Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, оставим это как один из возможных вариантов, - сказал Дерек. – Ещё что-нибудь есть?

\- На самом деле, нет, - пожал плечами Дитон. – Я далеко не всевидящий и уж тем более не всезнающий.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – спросил Айзек.

\- Посмотреть свои документы, сходить к себе домой, узнать о своей работе. Попытаться влиться в привычный для города уклад жизни. И ждать. Если через пять дней вам так и не дадут задание, то нужно будет искать другую причину воскрешения.

\- А, может быть, это просто чудо? – неуверенно спросила Мелисса.

\- Знаете, мисс МакКолл, я верю в чудеса. Но, к сожалению, не в такие, - покачал головой Дитон.

\- А мне вот хочется верить, - сказал Стэн.

\- Верить можно во всё, что угодно. Но готовым нужно быть ко всему, - мрачно сказал Крис.

\- Замечательно! – всплеснул руками Стайлз. – Просто прекрасно! Меня, возможно, воскресил сумасшедший маг, которому что-то надо, а я даже не в курсе. У меня что жизнь, что смерть – не пойми что.

\- Успокойся, - сказал Дерек. – Мы во всём разберёмся.

\- Ты будешь разбираться вместе с нами? – с намёком на недовольство, спросил Крис.

Дерек ничего не ответил, только красноречиво посмотрел. И в его взгляде прямо-таки читалось, что Арджентам он бы не помогал вообще, но вот Айзеку и Стайлзу – обязательно.

\- Я тоже буду помогать вам по мере сил, - сказал Дитон. – Но сейчас мне нужно идти. Да и вам я советую сходить по своим домам, может быть найдёте какие-нибудь подсказки.

\- Так, а как мы решим, где чей дом? – вопросил у мужчины Стайлз.  
Мистер Дитон улыбнулся, пожал плечами и вышел. Стайлз раздражённо взмахнул руками и опять откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Замечательно, - протянул Стилински.

\- Так, давайте разбираться, - подняла руки Мелисса. – Паспорта разобрали, телефоны?

\- Судя по тому, что в этом телефоне контакты Дерека и Эрики, думаю, он мой, - подняв один из мобильников, сказал Айзек.

\- Тогда это, видимо, мой, - протянул руку за последним Крис. – Потому что у меня не может на заставке стоять Скотт.

\- Хорошо, с телефонами разобрались, - подвёл итог Стэн. – Ключи от машин и домов?

\- От моего джипа здесь нет, - грустно сказал Стайлз. – Какие у кого авто я не знаю.

\- Так, с домами сейчас разберёмся, - сказала Мелисса, открывая паспорта. – Стайлз, это твои. Крис, Эллисон, у вас одни. Айзек, - каждое имя сопровождалось выдачей нужных ключей.

\- Стайлз? Ты не живёшь с нами? – вскинулся Стэн. – Как…

\- Пап, мне двадцать три должно быть и, - Стайлз заглянул в свой паспорт, - я живу в нашем старом доме.

\- Машины, наверное, стоят в гараже, - предположил Скотт.

\- Точно, с машинами разберётесь после. А сейчас давайте по домам проедем, всё посмотрим.

\- Я останусь, - сказала Эрика.

Дерек кивнул и встал.

\- Я поеду с вами, - сказал Хейл не терпящим возражений голосом. – Стайлз, иди за мной.

\- Зачем? – удивился парень.

\- Иди за мной, - повторил Дерек, добавив в голос рычащих ноток.

\- Ладно, чувак, только не заводись, - кивнул Стайлз и махнул рукой остальным.

Все пошли к выходу, хотя Стэн и Крис поглядывали на Дерека подозрительно. Айзек хотел было задержаться, но Хейл кивком головы отправил его за остальными. Лейхи кивнул и покорно вышел из дома. Эрика же пошла наверх, хотя безумно хотела поехать вместе со всеми. Дерек, задержавшись на несколько секунд в дверях, решительно отправился в гараж, поманив Стайлза за собой.

Парень посматривал на Дерека подозрительно, порываясь спросить, что ему надо и куда он его вообще ведёт. Но все вопросы вылетели из головы, когда он увидел свою машину.

\- Джип! Мой родненький, мой любименький! Джипик мой! О, как же я рад тебя видеть, мой верный друг, который не раз выручал меня. Дерек, откуда он у тебя? – спросил Стайлз, с восторженным взглядом оборачиваясь к Хейлу.

\- Я его купил, - пожал плечами Дерек, делая равнодушный вид.

\- О, - протянул Стилински, - мне нужно его выкупить обратно? Или…

Дерек не дал ему договорить, кидая парню ключи. Стайлз поймал их, выглядя при этом крайне ошеломлённым, словно не веря в то, что Хейл действительно отдаёт ему машину просто так.

\- Серьёзно? Нет, ты действительно мне его отдаёшь? Ну, я имею в виду, что мне потом не предъявят счёт за пользование чужим автомобилем или не арестуют за угон, хотя как меня арестовывать, если я сам работаю в полиции, хотя, если…

\- _Стайлз_ \- сказал Дерек, заставив парня замолчать.

Минуту они молчали. А потом Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Спасибо. Нет, правда, спасибо, чувак. Это… Ну я не знаю…классно?

“Это глупо, - подумал Дерек, но вслух ничего не сказал. – Глупый, глупый волк”. Именно так его назвал Стайлз в тот, последний раз. И с тех пор, наверное, ничего не изменилось. Вот только интересно, если Стилински предложить укус сейчас, когда он знает, что такое смерть, он согласится? Согласится ли стать оборотнем или же всё-таки предпочтёт остаться человеком? Этот вопрос действительно волновал Дерека.

\- Ты со мной поедешь? Или сам? – спросил Стайлз уже из машины, любовно проводя руками по рулю и приборной панели.

\- С тобой. Моя не заправлена, - сказал Дерек, зачем-то соврав. Его автомобиль был на ходу, но вот ехать на нём сейчас не хотелось.

\- Запрыгивай, - улыбнулся Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул и сел на пассажирское сидение. Стилински чуть ли не с трепетанием завёл двигатель, выглядя при этом так восторженно, будто он никогда раньше вообще не сидел за рулём, а тут вот первый раз разрешили. Все остальные уже стояли у машины Мелиссы, а Эрика выглядывала в окно второго этажа. Стайлз замахал всем руками, жестами передавая свою радость от возвращения любимой машины. Дерек кивнул Айзеку, предлагая сесть на заднее сидение: почему-то рядом со Стилински он вдруг почувствовал…смущение? волнение? что-то почувствовал, в общем. Как-то разом вспомнилось, как он по несколько часов просто сидел в джипе, глядя в никуда и думая ни о чём.

\- Итак, куда сначала? – деловито поинтересовался Стайлз, подстраивая зеркала под себя.

\- Давайте к нам, - предложил Крис.

\- Оке, - энергично кивнул Стайлз и стартанул с места.

\- Дорвался ребёнок до игрушки. Ладно, поехали, посмотрим на ваш дом, - покачала Мелисса головой и аккуратно тронулась вперёд.

Эрика с задумчивой и слегка грустной улыбкой смотрела им в след.

*_*_*

На самом деле никаких новых домов они не увидели: все жили по старым адресам, хотя Дерек прекрасно помнил, как все три дома были проданы. Он сам порывался купить дом Арджентов, чтобы сжечь его дотла, и дом Стайлза, чтобы… Чтобы был. Но Хейл так ничего и не приобрел, прекрасно понимая, что это будет поистине глупый поступок. Дерек даже после покупки джипа Стилински готов был записать себя в самые глупые и сентиментальные существа на свете.

Первый дом – дом Арджентов – они осмотрели быстро. В ходе осмотра выяснилось, что Эллисон закончила педагогический и теперь работает учителем в начальной школе. Крис, сразу же отправившийся в гараж, с долей радости обнаружил всё своё оружие. Да, сейчас создавать опасную ситуацию с оборотнями не стоит, но нужно быть готовым ко всему. Тем более, когда на поясе висит привычная кобура с пистолетом, как-то спокойнее становится. Никаких важных документов, способных пролить свет на творящееся вокруг, в доме не обнаружилось.

Дальше решили не ездить всей толпой, поэтому оставив Криса и Эллисон разбираться со своей новой-старой жизнью, и в ультимативном порядке отправив домой Мелиссу и Стэна, чтобы те отдохнули от пережитых потрясений, хоть и приятных, Стайлз, Дерек, Скотт и Айзек поехали домой к последнему. МакКолл сначала хотел остаться с Эллисон, но ему тонко намекнули, что сейчас не время. Пусть девочка сама разбирается с собой и своими чувствами.

Айзек жил в своём доме, доставшемся ему от отца. Но сразу, как только все зашли, стало понятно, что от старого владельца практически ничего не осталось: Лейхи переделал всё, что можно. Полностью изменил интерьер, купил новую мебель и технику. В гостиной на полках обнаружились фотографии, дипломы и благодарственные письма: Айзек стал довольно известным врачом, которого уже в двадцать три года признали одним из лучших специалистов штата. Но на этом вся интересная или сколько-нибудь полезная информация заканчивалась. Поэтому они, ни на что особенно не надеясь, поехали в последний дом, дом Стайлза.

Дом Стилински встретил гостей ужасным беспорядком. Не только в комнате, но и вообще везде валялись вещи, коробки из-под пиццы, распечатки с какими-то рапортами и полицейскими отчётами. Относительный порядок был только на кухонном столе, где лежал офицерский значок и пистолет.

\- Не, вы прикиньте, я реально работаю в полиции! – воскликнул Стайлз, подлетая к столу и хватая значок. – Реально!

\- Да. И меня интересует, кто вообще подпустил тебя к правоохранительным органам с твоим диагнозом? – протянул Дерек, задумчиво рассматривая заваленный DVD-дисками диван.

Что-то было не так, что-то тревожило внутреннего волка Хейла. Это что-то витало в воздухе и было…запахом? Да, это был запах Стилински. Он пропитывал весь дом, все находящиеся в нём вещи. Но Дерек мог поклясться, что ещё вчера днём этого запаха здесь не было. Более того, в этом доме жила совершенно другая семья с тремя детьми и рыжим котом. Хейл знает это потому, что он неосознанно, или же наоборот, специально порой проезжал по этой улице, бросая взгляд на такое знакомое окно, через которое он не раз оказывался в комнате Стайлза, пугая или раздражая парнишку, выдёргивая его из постели новостью о том, что Скотт пропал или отвлекая от уроков, требуя немедленно куда-то ехать и что-то делать. И Стайлз ворчал себе под нос, открыто выражал своё мнение обо всех оборотнях вместе взятых, но покорно собирался и всегда ехал спасать Скотта, помогать стае Дерека или самому Хейлу. Наверное, именно из-за этого Стайлза всегда воспринимали как члена стаи, а не как постороннего человека, знающего про оборотней.

Дом Стайлза пах Стайлзом. Точно так же как дом Лейхи – Айзеком, а дом Арджентов – Крисом и Эллисон. И хотя Дитон пояснил, что всему городу переписали воспоминания, ощутить это на практике оказалось…неожиданно. И что стало с теми людьми, которые работали и жили в этих домах? Как из-за произошедшего изменилась их судьба? Как собрать в голове всё, что сейчас происходит и попытаться понять? Дерек не мог ответить на эти вопросы, никто из них не мог на них ответить. Разве что Дитон, но тот всегда отвечал ещё большими загадками или так заумно, что становилось ещё непонятнее. Проще было не думать про это вообще.

\- Кстати, - вдруг сказал Стайлз, виртуозно находя в царящем вокруг бардаке нужные ему вещи, - где дядя Питер? Его таки грохнули и на этот раз окончательно? Нет, не подумайте, что я по нему скучаю или что-то подобное, нет, но просто на всякий случай интересуюсь, а то он всё порывался меня укусить, но я вот как-то не…

\- Он исчез, - прервал болтовню парня Дерек. – Тогда…После той ночи я его не видел. Я перестал его чувствовать. Возможно, он ушёл и больше не вернётся, может быть Ардженты применили какое-нибудь новое оружие и от Питера просто ничего не осталось. Не знаю. Да и не интересовался. Мне как-то всё равно.

Дерек говорил задумчиво, даже слегка растерянно. И не потому, что действительно задумался о Питере, просто запах Стайлза, густой в доме, одуряющий, ввинчивался в ноздри, и внутренний волк словно проснулся. Мальчишка всегда вызывал в Дереке миллион различных эмоций, которые иногда не удавалось подавить до конца, а иногда – не получалось привычно игнорировать. Дерек зарёкся доверять кому бы то ни было после истории с Кейт, но часто ловил себя на мысли, что некоторые планы он готов обсудить со Стилински, а не со стаей. А потом Стайлз и половина стаи погибла, остальные уехали из Бейкон-хиллс, и Дерек понял, что теперь он может поговорить только со своим собственным отражением или Лидией, которая иногда рассеяно бродила по лесу и выходила, по старой привычке, не иначе, к дому Хейлов. И что странно, раньше альфа никогда не замечал за собой такой тяги к разговорам. Да, поистине: что имеем, не храним.

\- Чувак, не зависай, - послышался голос Стилински с лестницы.

\- Ты, видимо, здесь принципиально не убираешься, - пробормотал Айзек, двумя пальцами поднимая с пола футболку, которая лежала на старой коробке от пиццы.

\- Видимо, мне некогда, - беспечно отозвался Стайлз, - я всего себя отдал служению закону.

\- И всё равно не понятно, как тебя взяли в полицию. У тебя же был судебный запрет, - сказал Скотт, принюхиваясь к содержимому холодильника.

\- Вот уж не знаю. Может, я помог раскрыть особо запутанное и ужасное преступление, и в награду мне разрешили служить. Хотя я и не стремился никогда в полицию.

\- Я тоже не стремился в доктора, - пожал плечами Айзек, осматривая стены дома. – Тут тоже ничего нет. Думаю, мы спокойно можем расходиться.

\- Я вас отвезу, если вы подождёте, пока я переоденусь в форму, - предложил Стайлз.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, пока ты сначала найдёшь, а потом переоденешься в форму, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- Ну…да. Хотя, могу и не отвозить, вы быстро бегаете, мои дорогие четвероногие друзья, - сказал Стайлз, но тут же натолкнулся на взгляд Хейла и зачастил. – Ладно, ладно, замолкаю. Твои зубы, моя шея, я помню, да. Всё, взял свои слова обратно.

Скотт покачал головой, Айзек усмехнулся. Дерек всеми силами попытался скрыть улыбку: парень не меняется. Смерть должна была сделать его серьёзнее? Забудьте, это не для Стилински. И в чём-то это даже хорошо. Потому что с этим Стайлзом уже была выработана система поведения, а вот с новым пришлось бы составлять другую. А Дереку не хотелось ничего менять. Не сейчас, когда требовалась хоть какая-то стабильность, чтобы не потеряться в происходящем.

\- Айзек, пошли, - сказал Дерек, разворачиваясь к выходу.

Лейхи беспрекословно подчинился. Стайлз, всё ещё стоя на лестнице, помахал им рукой, улыбаясь и чуть ли не посылая воздушные поцелуйчики.

\- Скотт, пошли, поможешь мне найти форму, а потом заедем к родителям,- сказал Стилински, поднимаясь наверх. – Должен же я показаться отцу.

Маколл покачал головой, но пошёл за другом. У него было чувство, что он резко вернулся на семь лет назад.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Стэн увидел Стайлза в форме офицера полиции, он ничего не сказал, а просто подошёл, что-то поправил в одежде и обнял сына. Этот жест мог сказать очень много и самого разного: от “я горжусь тобой” до “будь осторожен, сын”. И эти не высказанные слова были самой лучшей поддержкой, какую только можно было оказать. И Стайлз был благодарен за неё.

\- Когда будешь в участке, пожалуйста, не сболтни ничего лишнего. Я не могу сказать точно, кто сейчас там работает, но новый шериф – Уолт Картер, ты должен его помнить. Так же там должен работать Стэнли, хотя я не знаю, в твою ли смену. В общем, будь осторожен и не выдай себя, - сказал Стэн, разглаживая манжет стайлзовой рубашки. – Господи, кто вообще пустил тебя в органы правопорядка?

\- Знаешь, пап, этот злободневный вопрос волнует все умы нашей немногочисленной, но крайне необычной компании, - активно закивал Стайлз. – Но, тем не менее, я там и мне, кстати, уже, наверное, пора. Лучше приехать раньше, чем опоздать, да?

\- Может мне поехать с тобой? – спросил Скотт. – На всякий случай.

\- Лучше сделай что-нибудь другое, Скотт. Например, зайди к Лидии, узнай, как она там. Мне бы хотелось её потом увидеть. Она же всё ещё живёт здесь?

\- Да, но… - начал Скотт, собираясь сказать, что Мартин теперь не одна из самых популярных красоток города, а тихая сумасшедшая.

\- Вот и славно. И потом, Скотт, я же просто еду на работу. Это будет странно выглядеть, если за мной везде будет таскаться мой друг детства, у которого вроде бы тоже есть работа, на которую он должен ходить, и девушка, за которой он должен ухаживать, - улыбнулся Стайлз и, махнув всем рукой, вышел за дверь.

\- Может быть, всё-таки стоит сказать ему про Лидию? – с сомнением спросила Мелисса.

\- Думаю, ему будет проще самому узнать, - покачал головой Стэн. – Он ведь любил эту девушку, да, Скотт?

\- Да, - рассеяно кивнул парень. – Но она любила Джексона. И я не знаю, как она отнесётся к тому, что Стайлз вернулся, а Уиттмор – нет. Я схожу к ней, но не уверен, что нам удастся плодотворно поговорить.

\- Попробуй, - кивнула Мелисса. – Может быть, стоит пригласить её к нам, чтобы они поговорили сами?

\- Может быть, но я не уверен, что она пойдёт, - покачал головой Скотт. – Я вообще не уверен, что она осознает произошедшее.

\- Мы сами до конца его не можем осознать, - сказал Стэн.

\- Да. Тогда я пойду сейчас схожу, может быть, её вообще нет дома, - кивнул Скотт.

На самом деле Скотт не считал затею поговорить с Мартин удачной. Он видел девушку пару раз, и та всегда казалась ему действительно лишившейся рассудка. Да и те новости, которые порой передавали бывшие одноклассники, не способствовали надежде на возвращение прежней Лидии. Поэтому к её дому Скотт подходил с некоторой опаской и какой-то обреченностью. Открывать дверь ему вышла миссис Мартин – мама Лидии, которая явно его не помнила.

\- Вы к кому? – спросила женщина.

\- Здравствуйте. Моё имя Скотт, я бывший одноклассник вашей дочери. Мне бы хотелось её увидеть. Она дома? – вежливо поинтересовался Скотт, прекрасно чувствуя, что Лидия находится где-то в доме.  
Миссис Мартин поглядела на Скотта внимательно, словно пытаясь вспомнить, но потом вздохнула и пропустила его внутрь.

\- Она наверху в своей комнате, - попросила женщина, кивая на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. - И если она спит, пожалуйста, не буди её.

Скотт кивнул, быстро поднимаясь. Лидия действительно была у себя в комнате, она сидела на подоконнике и крутила в руках какой-то засушенный цветочек. Она выглядела задумавшейся и отстранённой, и Скотт не знал, с чего начать разговор, потому что даже не был уверен, помнит ли она его.

\- Вчерашняя ночь была такой красивой, Скотт, - неожиданно сказала Лидия. – И приятно пахла. Знаешь, так пахнет утренний осенний лес после дождя.

Девушка не смотрела на него, продолжая крутить в руках цветочек. Создавалось впечатление, что она говорит сама с собой, и если бы не его имя, МакКолл решил бы, что его вообще не заметили. Но так, помолчав несколько секунд, он всё же решил рассказать о цели своего визита.

\- Вчера ночью вернулись Айзек, Эллисон и Крис. И Стайлз.

\- Я знаю, - кивнула Лидия. – Я слышала. Мне сказали цветы на их могилах.

Скотт подумал, что, наверное, Стайлзу лучше не встречаться с Лидией. Такой Лидией. Потому что эта не та Мартин, которую он помнит. Она другая, это факт. Даже её внешность изменилась: небрежно заплетённые волосы вместо модных укладок, просторные рубахи и штаны вместо изысканных нарядов. И босые ноги. Насколько Скотт знал, Лидия ходила босиком, из-за чего родители никогда не выпускали её в холод или дождь. И если бы они не были настолько привязаны к дочери, то наверняка отправили бы её в клинику.

\- Я просто зашёл тебе сказать, - начал Скотт, но его перебили.

\- Я приду сегодня, хорошо? Вечером. Они ведь будут там вечером? – спросила Лидия.

\- Где?

\- В лесу. В том доме, который в лесу, - ответила Лидия, всё так же не смотря в сторону МакКолла.

\- Эм…да. Наверное, да, - неуверенно ответил парень.

Лидия кивнула, больше ничего не говоря. Скотт постоял ещё немного, а потом тихо попрощался и вышел. Такая Лидия его пугала. Потому что в её голосе была твёрдая убеждённость в своих словах, а в позе и выражении лица – потерянность, отчуждённость. У неё в душе была незаживающая рана, постоянна боль, от которой она старалась уйти, спрятаться в самой себе. Скотт почти физически видел, как из неё медленно уходит жизнь. И это было безумно страшно.

*_*_*

Пока Скотт ходил к Лидии, а Стайлз ехал решать возникшие на работе вопросы, остальные тоже без дела не сидели, а пытались понять, какую жизнь они ведут. Здесь могло помочь всё что угодно, начиная от счетов на заправке и фотографий и заканчивая нотариально заверенными договорами. Досконально изучалось всё: шкафы с одеждой, ящики стола, файлы на компьютере, альбомы для фотографий, записные книжки. На многих фотографиях были запечатлены неизвестные люди, подписанные как друзья из колледжа, в телефонных книгах было слишком много неизвестных имён, попадались открытки на дни рождения, договора о трудоустройстве.

Крис нашёл в своём электронном ящике немало писем от старых друзей, а так же собственные ответы на эти письма. Они обсуждали странное поведение оборотней в последние месяцы: стаи стали намного скрытнее и осторожнее, будто что-то происходило, что волкам совсем не нравилось. И раньше Крис сразу же бросился бы всё проверять, исследовать, но не сейчас, когда нужно разобраться со своей жизнью, которая так неожиданно снова возобновилась. Никаких подсказок в доме не было, так что Арджент просто взял в руки фотоальбомы. Он помнил все фотографии, кроме последних страниц, где была запечатлена Эллисон на школьном выпускном балу, в колледже, в окружении коллег и детей. Эти фотографии были радостными, девушка улыбалась, а глаза выражали счастье и спокойствие. И от этого было ещё больнее осознавать, что на самом деле ничего этого не было, Эллисон никогда не посещала выпускной бал и не ходила в колледж.

У Эллисон в комнате были списки классов и какие-то детские рисунки, которые ей, видимо, дарили дети на праздники. И фотографии, много фотографий. Особенно со Скоттом. И на этих фотографиях они с ним выглядели действительно счастливыми. Как раньше, когда только начали встречаться или тогда, когда прятались от её родителей, назначая свидания, записывая время на стекле машины или передавая какие-то послания через Стайлза. И глядя на эти фотографии, почему-то казалось, что ничего не было. Не было канимы, смерти Виктории, желания Эллисон отомстить за мать – ничего. Всё просто приснилось, показалось. И вот сейчас она, наконец, проснулась. А то, что невозможно вспомнить имён коллег и нынешних приятелей – это пройдёт. Как только она проснётся окончательно. И всё будет хорошо. Вот сейчас она прочитает все документы из ящика стола и всё вспомнит. Вот открыть, например, эту папку, что в ней? Эллисон внимательно вглядывается в составленную сметы, список, фотографию… И выпускает папку из рук. Не может быть…

Айзек внимательно рассмотрел фотографию своего выпуска в колледже. Он никого из этих людей не знал, даже примерно не представлял их имён. Это были какие-то абстрактные личности, которые не представляли особой важности. Вообще в доме ничего не представляло особой важности. Хотя нет, было кое-что. Например, женские крема и тоники в ванной, где в стаканчике стояли две щётки. Пара женских блузок в шкафу. И много фотографий на стенах в спальне, где Айзек обнимает симпатичную девушку. Лейхи никогда не видел её прежде и тоже не знает, как её зовут. Но, по всей видимости, у них роман. И электронные письма от некой Сью это подтверждают. Вообще, писем очень много. И не только от девушки, но и от друзей, с которыми Айзек никогда не встречался. Это поздравления с праздниками, пожелания удачи в собеседовании, поздравление с получением диплома и ещё множество других, которые не несут в себе никакой информативной нагрузки. А в одном из ящиков стола лежит коробочка. Айзек открывает её, уже заранее зная, что увидит, а потом прикрывает глаза. Потому что этого просто не может быть.

*_*_*

Когда Стайлз входит в участок, он старается сильно не глазеть по сторонам, потому что он вроде как здесь работает и появляется почти каждый день. Но любопытство сдержать всё равно трудно, поэтому Стилински старается вертеть головой как можно незаметнее. Но Стайлз вообще редко может быть незаметным, так что этот трюк не срабатывает, и к нему подходит какой-то парень.

\- Привет. Слушай, извини, что вытащили тебя в выходной, но сам понимаешь, проверка, - виновато говорит этот самый парень, которого Стайлз конечно же не знает.

\- Да ничего, я всё прекрасно понимаю, - отмахивается Стилински, стараясь не показывать, что в последнее время он вообще ничего не понимает.

\- Ну, Уолт пообещал дать тебе выходной ещё и завтра. В качестве извинения, наверное, - улыбается парень и Стайлз улыбается в ответ.

\- А что конкретно от нас требуется? – спрашивает Стилински, потому что о неком деле, которое он якобы вёл, он ничего не знает.

\- Мы вообще не в курсе. Просто сказали всех собрать и всё. Может, какие-нибудь вопросы будут задавать, - пожимает плечами парень, а потом неожиданно улыбается, смотрит куда-то в сторону и хлопает Стайлза по плечу. – А вообще, поздравляю. Сегодня ведь у тебя дата, как-никак. Ну, я пойду пока.

Парень отходит, и Стайлз не успевает его остановить, потому что тут же оказывается в чьих-то объятьях. Объятья явно мужские.

\- Привет, - шепчет ему кто-то, наклоняясь к уху. – Я знаю, что на работе лучше не доводить шефа всей этой романтикой, но сегодня нам простительно, да?

Стайлз не знает, что сказать, поэтому молча изворачивается в руках, чтобы оказаться к собеседнику лицом. На него смотрит высокий парень с серыми глазами, светлыми короткими волосами и мягкой, слегка лукавой улыбкой. Стайлз честно не представляет, что он должен сейчас сделать, поэтому неуверенно улыбается в ответ. А парень неожиданно притягивает его к себе и целует. И Стайлз понимает, что должен ответить, но рот отказывается открываться. Вот просто наотрез.

\- Адамс, Стилински, отставить это безобразие! – вдруг раздаётся над ухом чей-то командный голос.

Стайлз чуть не подпрыгивает, но рад возможности разорвать этот недопоцелуй и выкрутиться из чужих рук. Светловолосый парень неожиданно широко улыбается.

\- Шериф, почему же безобразие? Уж сегодня-то нам можно, да, Стайлз?

Стилински усиленно улыбается так же, как и парень, и кивает в такт его словам. Но на самом деле, он безумно рад видеть своего прямого начальника, который явно против подобных отношений на работе. Потому что Стайлз тоже явно против подобных отношений.

\- Вам сегодня, им завтра, третьим послезавтра – так и превратите мне участок чёрт знает во что, - недовольно говорит Картер. – Дома наобщаетесь на неделю вперёд. У вас обоих завтра выходной. А теперь, Тодд, потрудись пройти к своему рабочему месту и написать отчёт. Стилински, тебе пока можно просто походить и ничего не делать, проверяющий вызовет всех сам.

Стайлз даже не успевает кивнуть, как парень, Тодд, снова притягивает его к себе и мимолётно целует в висок.

\- Если освободишься раньше меня, то я за тобой заеду вечером.

\- Зачем? – всё-таки спрашивает Стайлз, не удержавшись.

\- Как зачем? – удивляется парень. – Я просто обязан тебя куда-нибудь сводить. Как-никак, наша первая серьёзная годовщина. И у меня для тебя будет подарок.

Тодд подмигивает ему и неспеша уходит, а Стайлз так и стоит столбом посреди коридора. Картина происходящего не хочет укладываться в голове, потому что…

\- Не может быть…

Сразу вспоминается вопрос, который он когда-то задавал Скотту и Денни. Ну, теперь он точно может быть уверен, что привлекателен для геев. Вот только радости от этого – никакой.


	6. Chapter 6

Лидия любила просыпаться рано, вместе с первыми птицами. Ведь на рассвете они поют звонче и радостнее. Они приветствуют утро, и Лидия приветствует его вместе с ними. Ей нравится чувствовать себя так легко, почти воздушно, когда первые лучи ласково касаются её лица. Раньше она не понимала всю магию утра, теперь – не понимает, как можно её не замечать. Утро – как начало новой жизни.

Лидия часто ходит по лесу. Родители не знают об этом, она уходит тайком. Она выращивает в садике за домом цветы, а потом срезает их ножом и несёт на кладбище, чтобы поприветствовать своих друзей. Семью пугает её поведение, психологи разводят руками и говорят, что это шок от потери большого числа близких людей разом. Лидии прописывают какие-то таблетки, назначают сеансы, пытаются вывести из затяжной депрессии, как они говорят. Но у девушки нет депрессии. Даже наоборот – Лидия полна счастья и радости. Она слушает утро и улыбается пению птиц. Ни следа депрессии.

Вокруг их города всегда было много мистического. Раньше Лидия не замечала этого, слишком погружённая в повседневную рутину. Теперь она чувствует, поэтому знает, что некоторые из её друзей вернулись. Она не сразу понимает кто, но долго вглядывается в лунный свет, а потом улыбается, когда из него в ночной темноте сплетаются имена. И странно, что никто не видит, потому что они ярко горят над крышами домов, словно приветствуя вернувшихся. И всё вокруг меняется, подстраивается, становится другим. Рождается абсолютно новая, совершенно иная реальность.

Лидия не идёт встречаться с ними стразу, нет. Воспоминаниям нужно время, чтобы поменяться. Фотографиям нужно время, чтобы появиться. Людям нужно время, чтобы понять. А Лидия подождёт, она умеет ждать. Она ждала шестнадцать лет своего прозрения, ждала семь лет своего спасения, подождёт ещё немного. Это не страшно. Сегодня нужно срезать цветы.

*_*_*

Стайлз честно старался сосредоточиться на приехавшей проверке, но не мог. Во-первых, потому что о деле, которое они вели, он не знал. Во-вторых, его постоянно отвлекали его коллеги. В-третьих, мысли настойчиво возвращались к Тодду. И нет, Стайлз не слишком удивлён своим выбором в отношении партнёра, о своей бисексуальности он начал подозревать ещё лет в пятнадцать, но просто… Просто одно дело подозревать, а другое дело получить неопровержимые доказательства. Годовщина. Господи… И почему кажется, что этот Тодд долго не проживёт? И вообще, он про оборотней знает? И если знает, то как относится? Слишком много вопросов. И крайне мало ответов. Ещё не известно, что делать вечером. Как отказаться от свидания, не вызывая подозрений? Нельзя же просто так взять и сказать своему… бойфренду, что у него, Стайлза, есть дела важнее их годовщины? Или можно? Чёрт, Стилински совсем не знает, как строить отношения.

К тому же, освободиться раньше Тодда никак не получилось. Проверяющие сидели в кабинете и ни с кем не говорили, так что все в участке пришли к выводу, что они просто тянут время и мотают им нервы неизвестностью. Стайлз со всеми соглашался, но ему нервы мотало не это: близился вечер, а Адамс уже несколько раз многозначительно подмигивал, подходил, касался, улыбался… В общем делал всё, в чём Стайлз, как выяснилось, совсем не нуждался. Но парень упорно продолжал играть свою роль, улыбаясь, пусть и слегка кривовато, в ответ.  
Их позвали на обсуждение дела уже под вечер. Все немного нервничали, но шериф ободряюще улыбался, что не могло не радовать. И вообще, как выяснилось позже, проверять их приехали такие же молодые парни, да и сама проверка была чисто формальной. И прошла она минут за тридцать. И это означало, что приблизилось время свидания. И единственное, что смог придумать Стайлз, это написать Скотту, чтобы тот перезвонил минут через тридцать.

Тодд уже ждал его на парковке. Он стоял около черного Опеля и улыбался. Он всегда улыбается, что ли? Стайлз никогда не думал, что его могут раздражать улыбки, которые, вообще-то, призваны располагать к себе людей.

\- Ну, куда поедем? – старательно растягивая губы в улыбке, спросил Стайлз.

\- Это сюрприз, - ответил Тодд, приглашающе открывая перед Стилински дверь машины.

\- О, я заинтригован, - тихо сказал Стайлз, залезая в автомобиль. – А почему не на моей?

\- Лучше оставь её здесь. Не уверен, что я потом свою поведу, скорее всего придётся вызывать такси.

\- Оу, - протянул Стайлз и замолчал.

Всю дорогу Стайлз рассказывал о проверке, о Скотте, о какой-то ерунде. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не молчать, но и не говорить на те темы, которые Стилински поддержать не может. Например, если Тодд заговорит о прошедшем годе, который они встречались, то Стайлз не сможет ответить. Он даже не знает семью Адамса, не уверен, знает ли Тодд про оборотней, и как ко всем этим отношением относятся их родители. Тодд, однако, спокойно слушал болтовню Стайлза и слегка улыбался. Опять. Минут через десять машина затормозила перед рестораном. Яркая и красивая вывеска, стоящий у дверей швейцар – всё это говорило о довольно дорогом заведении. И раньше его не было - Стайлз бы запомнил.

\- О, а я в форме, - усмехнулся Стайлз, выходя из машины.

\- Ну, помнится, на первое свидание я пригласил тебя сюда же. И ты пришёл в джинсах и футболке, - рассмеялся Тодд, приобнимая Стилински за плечи. – И в тот момент я понял, что ты – самое замечательное, что случилось в моей жизни.

Стайлз улыбнулся, почти жалея, что не может ответить на нежность. Тодд был просто идеальным парнем, наверное, но Стилински не чувствовал к нему ничего. Абсолютно. И было даже жаль, что это так.

Тодд уверенно потянул парня в ресторан, кивнул метрдотелю и прошёл к столику. Официант тут же принёс им меню и сразу же – бутылку красного вина. На столе стояли свечи, которые Адамс зажёг лежащими там же спичками. Стайлз слегка вздохнул: свечи и вино были слишком романтичными. А парень вообще не слишком любил романтику. Адамс разлил вино по бокалам и поднял свой.

\- За нас, Стайлз! – торжественно провозгласил он.

\- За нас, - кивнул Стилински, поднимая свой бокал.

Они выпили. Вино было приятным, а последующий за этим поцелуй – почти даже и не неожиданный. Стайлз мог предугадать этот жест, но почему-то надеялся, что его не будет. И тридцать минут уже прошли, значит сейчас позвонит Скотт. По крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеялся. И его надежды оправдались: телефон заиграл громкую весёлую мелодию.

\- Извини, - сказал Стайлз Тодду, отвечая на звонок. – Слушаю.

\- Ты просил позвонить. Что-то случилось? Мы уже собираемся к Дереку, - отозвался Скотт.

\- Да? Это серьёзно? – нахмурил брови Стайлз, наблюдая за тем, как Тодд перестаёт улыбаться.

\- Что? – удивился Скотт. – Я говорю, что мы собираемся к Дереку. Ты-то где?

\- Понятно. Хорошо, я скоро буду, - отрывисто сказал Стайлз и отключился.

\- Что-то случилось? – взволнованно спросил Тодд.

\- Да. Нет. Не знаю. Мне нужно домой. К отцу. Скотт позвонил, просил приехать срочно, - изображая на лице тревогу, а потом вину. – Что за день такой, а? То проверка, то вот это… Не дали нам посидеть, да?

\- Да ничего, я понимаю, это важно, - снова улыбнулся Тодд. – Тебя подвезти?

\- Нет, я такси возьму. Мы же выпили.

\- Ты прав, я сейчас вызову. Посиди пока здесь.

Стайлз кивнул, глядя, как Тодд подходит к метрдотелю, быстро с ним говорит и возвращается.

\- Такси будет минут через пять, тебе скажут. А пока, я же хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

\- Я думал, что поход в ресторан и есть он, - удивился Стайлз.

\- Не совсем, - покачал головой Адамс. – Стайлз, мы уже год встречаемся. И это большой срок. Поэтому я бы хотел сделать один очень важный для меня, да и для тебя тоже, думаю, шаг.

Тодд опустил руку в карман, и Стайлз подумал, что если ему сейчас подарят кольцо, то он сбежит. Вот просто сбежит и всё, потому что это слишком. Он не может ответить “да” или ”нет” почти незнакомому человеку.

\- Я знаю, что ты пока не хочешь связывать себя браком, да и я, наверное, ещё не готов к этому. Но, может быть, нам стоит съехаться? – с этими словами Тодд поставил перед Стайлзом небольшую коробочку.

Парень несмело протянул руку, открыл коробочку и выдохнул с облегчением: на синей подушечке лежали ключи. И это было действительно замечательно.

\- Тодд. Это… - начал Стайлз.

\- Ты и так очень часто остаёшься у меня на ночь. Так почему бы нам не жить вместе? – с улыбкой спросил Тодд.

\- И… и когда мы съедемся? – осторожно спросил Стилински.

\- Ну, завтра можно перетащить вещи. Когда проснёмся, - многозначительно улыбнулся Адамс.

\- О, да, - отзеркалил улыбку Стайлз. – Выпьем?

\- Давай, - кивнул Тодд и разлил вино по бокалам.

Выпили. Подошёл метрдотель и сказал, что такси подъехало. Стайлз тут же подскочил, забрал коробочку с ключами и вышел. Адамс пошёл за ним и, прежде чем посадить Стилински в машину, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Страстно, глубоко. И Стайлз ответил. Потому что это сделать проще, чем объяснить, почему рот отказывается слушаться и открываться. Не то, чтобы он испытывал отвращение, но было слегка неприятно. Впрочем, видимо, актёр из него получился неплохой, потому что Тодд остался доволен.

\- Как только освободишься, сразу приезжай, - шепнул Адамс, открывая перед Стайлзом дверь такси.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Стайлз, закрывая дверь и поворачиваясь к водителю. – К полицейскому участку.

Сначала забрать машину, доехать до дома Хейла и постараться придумать что-нибудь, чтобы не приезжать к Тодду вечером. И тем более, не переезжать к нему вообще. Хех, Стайлз вообще не знает, где живёт Адамс. Докатились…

*_*_*

Когда Стайлз подъехал к дому Дерека, его уже встречали почти полным составом. Почти – Крис, Эллисон и Мелисса остались в доме. Все четыре оборотня, которые стояли на крыльце, одновременно втянули носами воздух. Стайлзу это не понравилось, он прекрасно понимал, что оборотни с их супернюхом непременно почуют алкоголь, а значит – придётся объясняться. А вот объясняться ой как не хотелось!

\- От тебя пахнет вином, - сказал Айзек.

\- Да я…

\- И мужчиной, - припечатала Эрика.

\- Эм… ну да…

\- Где ты был? – прорычал Дерек.

\- Я сейчас всё объясню, - вскинул руки Стайлз. – Как оказалось, за эти года я не только выучился на копа, но и начал личную жизнь. И уже год встречаюсь с одним парнем.

\- Ты… - начал Скотт.

\- Тодд Адамс, - неожиданно раздался голос из-за машины.

Все дёрнулись, недоумевая, кто мог подойти к оборотням незамеченным. Из-за машины неторопливо вышла Мартин, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по веткам.

\- Лидия! – выкрикнул Стайлз и бросился к девушке.

\- Стайлз, - с улыбкой кивнула Мартин и обняла парня, окутывая ароматом осенней свежести. – Рада тебя видеть.

\- А я-то как рад! – чуть не зажмурившись от удовольствия, отозвался парень. – Ты изменилась.

\- Время прошло, - пожала плечами Лидия. – Я не могу остановить развитие своего тела. Волосы отрастают, если их не стричь.

Стайлз чуть отодвинулся от девушки, пристально её разглядывая, словно пытаясь что-то найти. Видимо, результатом разглядывания он остался доволен, потому что улыбнулся открыто, искренне, и снова обнял Лидию, вдыхая аромат её волос.

\- Ты меня больше не любишь, - слегка грустно сказала Мартин. – Жаль.

\- Ты самая замечательная девушка из всех, кого я знаю, - прошептал Стайлз. – Ты мне как сестра. Я всегда буду любить тебя.

Лидия счастливо рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. В её глазах словно отражалось небо – они блестели. И только тут до всех дошло, с какими словами она появилась.

\- Ты назвала имя Адамса. Откуда ты его знаешь? – быстро спросил Стайлз.

\- Я вижу ту реальность, в которой жил город семь лет. Я вижу вас в канве этой реальности. Вы все жили здесь, заканчивали школу, встречались, влюблялись. Город прожил эти семь лет заново, а я их увидела, - как само собой разумеющееся, сказала Лидия.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь, как мы жили эти семь лет, когда мы были мёртвые? То есть, я хотел сказать… А, в принципе, сказал что хотел, - начал быстро тороторить Стайлз, но замолчал, почувствовав тонкий палец на своих губах.

\- Да. Не могу дословно описать всю вашу личную жизнь, но общественную по большому счёту знаю.

\- Расскажи, - потребовал Крис, выходя из дома.

\- Эллисон и Скотт собираются пожениться через неделю. Уже разослали всем приглашения, заказан зал в ресторане, куплен дом для будущих молодожёнов. Дня через два последняя примерка свадебного платья. Оно такое красивое, - улыбнулась Лидия, совершенно не замечая, как побледнел Крис, покраснела Эллисон и обалдел Скотт. – У Айзека есть девушка, Сью. Они познакомились около двух с половиной лет в Лос-Анджелесе, на какой-то конференции.

\- Я нашёл кольцо. Наверное, собирался сделать ей предложение, - тихо сказал Айзек, а Лидия радостно хлопнула в ладоши.

\- Давно пора. Девочка ждет не дождётся уже, - кивнула Мартин. – А Стайлз встречается с Тоддом. Познакомились они ещё в академии, а потом, когда Адамс сюда приехал работать, решили встречаться. Сегодня же год ровно, да?

\- Да, - Стайлз кивнул. – Он подарил мне…

\- Только не говори, что кольцо! – воскликнула Эрика.

\- Слава богу, нет. Всего лишь ключи от дома. И предложение съехаться, - усмехнулся Стайлз, намеренно не смотря на Дерека, который, казалось, готов был всех убивать одним только взглядом. – И он ждёт меня сегодня вечером.

\- Ты никуда не поедешь, - тихо, но от этого не менее зловеще, рыкнул Дерек. – Вы останетесь здесь, все. Вторая ночь после воскрешения, за вами могут прийти.

\- Кто? Зомби? – хмыкнул Стайлз, но тут же замолчал под тяжёлым взглядом красных глаз.

\- Так сказал Дитон. Так что остаётесь здесь. И не думайте, что мне приятно принимать в своём доме Арджентов, но в этом есть необходимость. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из вас готов поставить под угрозу жизнь простых людей, только потому, что хочет поспать дома в своей кроватке.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, мы тебя поняли, - поднял руки вверх Стайлз. – Здесь так здесь.

Дерек некоторое время смотрел на Стилински, а потом перевёл взгляд на остальных. Все кивнули и неспеша пошли в дом, где Мелисса уже развила бурную деятельность по готовке ужина на всю компанию. Стайлз задержался, чтобы позвонить. Пролистывая телефонную книгу, он думал, что бы такого соврать Тодду, чтобы тот поверил, что Стилински безумно жаль провести эту ночь не с ним. Конечно же Стайлз не собирался признаваться, что перспектива совместной ночи вызывает в нём бурю отнюдь не положительных эмоций. Да, в них была и толика любопытства, но в основном – неприятие.

\- Тодди? – удивился Стайлз такой записи имени. – Господи, я сам себе сейчас противен. Как же это сахарно.  
Говорить с Тоддом не хотелось, поэтому Стайлз написал сообщение, надеясь, что ему не будут перезванивать. И да, вряд ли ему смогут перезвонить, потому что подошедший незаметно Дерек, без особых церемоний забрал телефон парня и выключил.

\- Эй! – возмутился Стайлз.

\- Я не желаю даже имя его слышать в моём доме, понятно? – на ухо Стилински рыкнул Хейл. – Иди.

И Стайлз пошёл. Потому что он и сам не очень-то хотел говорить об Адамсе. Да и вообще, чревато ведь спорить с Дереком.

*_*_*

Спать не ложились довольно долго. Но во втором часу ночи ушли Мелисса, Стэн и Крис, чуть погодя – Скотт и Эллисон. Стайлз и Айзек сидели в гостиной и играли в карты, рядом с ними были Эрика и Лидия, а Дерек тихо ходил по дому и пытался понять, что его так сильно напрягает. Понять не удавалось, но неприятное чувство в груди никак не хотело уходить, поэтому Хейл со вздохом вернулся в гостиную, где увидел, что все четверо волчат спят. И хотя назвать Эрику волчонком можно было с натяжкой, а Лидия так вообще не входила в стаю, но чувствовалось какое-то умиротворённое спокойствие. Дерек довольно кивнул головой и сел в кресло, наслаждаясь уверенным биением сердец и спокойным дыханием.

_… - Это всё он. Всё он…  
Айзек подскакивает на месте и открывает глаза. Вокруг него земля, земля, одна земля, только где-то высоко видно небо. Парень чувствует, как его пробирает холод, а перед глазами скапливается туман. Вокруг ужасно тихо, не слышно ничего, абсолютно. Айзек глубоко вдыхает, как учил его Дерек, и пытается перекинуться. Ему нужно выбраться из этой ямы, понять, что происходит. Но… не выходит. Когти и клыки не заостряются, зрение теперь какое-то нечёткое, слух не может ничего различить, а обоняние подводит. Айзек чувствует, как на него волнами накатывает паника. И он кричит._

_\- Это он виноват… Он… Они…  
Стайлз крутится, осматривается, пытается понять, что произошло. Он совершенно один в бетонной комнате без двери и окон. Ему страшно и он даже не собирается это скрывать. Нет ничего постыдного в страхе, когда вокруг ни запахов, ни звуков - только мёртвая тишина. И свет странный, какой-то серый, непонятно откуда идущий. Потому что в комнате нет абсолютно ничего, даже лампочки под потолком. И кажется, что стены медленно сдвигаются, потолок опускается, а холод пробирает до костей. Да, безумно холодно, будто парень в холодильной камере, а не в комнате. Холодно и страшно. Дико страшно, и Стайлз не может сдержать долгого надрывного крика. _

_\- Твоей вины нет... Это они виноваты… Он…  
Эллисон закрывает руками уши и зажмуривается. Ей страшно, дико жутко, хочется кричать, но с губ срываются только жалкие стоны. Ей хочется позвать на помощь отца или Скотта, хочется, чтобы её защитили от невидимой угрозы, которая не причиняет физической боли, но словно высасывает душу, выпивает все чувства и эмоции, оставляя пустую скорлупу. Эллисон падает на деревянный пол, продолжая зажимать уши, чувствуя дикую, невыносимую боль. И как освобождение, как зов, из горла вырывается, наконец, громкий крик._

_\- Он виноват… Все они… Это из-за них…  
Крис не знает, что ему делать. Потому что у него нет сейчас оружия, да даже если бы и было – нет видимого врага. И страшный голос звучит будто бы сразу в голове, или наоборот отражается от стен, которых не видно в темноте. И Крис не может понять, решить, что ему делать. Нужно ли слушать этот голос, говорить с ним или же поддаться боли, которая разливается по телу, ломает суставы, смешивает мысли. И неосознанно хочется падать на колени, признавая своё поражение, подчиняясь кому-то невидимому, но от этого не менее страшному. И в голове совсем пусто, но тело старается избавиться от чуждого ощущения. И Крис не может сопротивляться. Это сильнее, намного. Кто же знал, что он так слаб? Потому что сдержать собственный крик не получается.  
\- Они виноваты… Все они… И мы отомстим!_

Дерек подрывается с кресла, когда на весь дом раздаются крики полные боли и ужаса. Наверху в руках Скотта бьётся Эллисон, Мелисса выскакивает из комнаты и бежит к кричащему Крису, а Стэн – вниз, к Стайлзу. Эрика держит Айзека, который когтями процарапывает обивку дивана и даже не кричит – воет. Стайлза пытается удержать Лидия, к нему же подбегает Стэн. Дерек разрывается между Лейхи и Стилински и в результате хватает их обоих за руки. Проходит не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем все могут относительно спокойно выдохнуть. Эллисон на руках несёт вниз Скотт, Мелисса помогает спуститься Крису, Айзек и Стайлз дышат прерывисто и часто. Все четверо ужасно бледные, а взгляды какие-то затравленные.

\- Что это было? – спрашивает Мелисса.

И Айзек, Стайлз, Крис и Эллисон неожиданно отвечают хором:

\- Мы отомстим.

И в наступившей тишине даже люди могут услышать далёкий вой, отдалённо похожий на волчий.

\- Джексон, - тихо говорит Лидия.


	7. Chapter 7

Джексона трясло почти час после того, как Дерек и Скотт притащили его в дом Хейлов. Уиттмор отбивался, частично превращался в каниму, шипел, выл и никого не узнавал. Подпустил он к себе только Дерека, видимо где-то на уровне инстинктов признавая его вожаком. Даже Лидия – и та не решалась приблизиться к парню, пока он не смог нормально и адекватно воспринимать реальность. И видя это, первой к нему подошла Мелисса с чашкой травяного чая.

\- Что происходит? Какого чёрта я оказался на кладбище? Голый? – сипло, но довольно требовательно спросил Джексон.

\- Эм, ты воскрес, - ответил Стайлз, за что заработал от Уиттмора уничтожающий взгляд. – Что?

\- Чтобы воскреснуть, нужно умереть, - с апломбом заявил Джексон.

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Стилински. – Ты умер и воскрес. Так же как и мы, только позже.

\- Одна из самых глупых твоих шуток, - скривил губы Джексон.

\- Это не шутка. Всё что он сказал – правда, - тихо отозвался Айзек. – Ты погиб семь лет назад, так же как и я, Стайлз, Бойд и вся семья Эллисон. Кое-кто воскрес. Ты тоже.

\- Что за бред ты несёшь, Лейхи? – вскочил Уиттмор, роняя на пол покрывало в которое был закутан. – Погиб? Семь лет? Это просто невозможно!

\- Джексон, - тихо сказала Лидия, подходя к парню, - успокойся. Это действительно так. Тогда была стычка с охотниками, многие погибли. Ты был один из тех, кто не пережил ту ночь. Это не шутка, ты ведь чувствуешь. Посмотри на нас. Разве мы были такими? Я, Эрика, Скотт? Мы повзрослели, изменились. Годы прошли, но ты – вы все – остались прежними. Ты ведь знаешь это.

Джексон словно в прострации сделал шаг назад, тяжело опускаясь на диван, автоматически поднимая с пола покрывало и натягивая его до подбородка. Он выглядел настолько потерянным, что даже Стайлзу, который Уиттмора вообще терпеть не мог, стало его немного жалко.

\- Эй, всё не так страшно, - тихо сказала Эрика. – Наверное…

\- Я ничего не понимаю, просто ничего, - покачал головой Джексон. – А моя семья? Мои… родители? Что с ними?  
Все, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Лидию. Та задумалась на несколько секунд, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, а потом покачала головой.

\- Нет, реальность не изменилась. Он по-прежнему мёртв для города.

\- Что? – удивился Уиттмор. – Что значит “реальность не изменилась”? Она могла измениться? Что…

\- Успокойся, - твёрдо прервал его Крис. – Возможно, всё ещё изменится. Просто мы для всех остальных не умирали. И вроде бы живём обычной жизнью.

\- То есть… - начал Джексон.

\- То есть Эллисон и Скотт женятся, Айзек купил своей девушке кольцо, а я переезжаю жить к своему бойфренду, - усмехнулся Стайлз, ощущая на себе два недовольных взгляда от отца и Дерека.

\- Скотт женится? – воскликнула Мелисса. – Ты переезжаешь к своему бойфренду?

\- А, мы же тебе не сказали, - кивнул сам себе Стэн.

\- Я узнаю о свадьбе своего сына за…за...

\- За неделю, - подсказала Лидия.

\- За неделю! – всплеснула руками Мелисса. – Но ведь ничего не готово! Ни банкет, ни подарки…

\- Всё уже давно приготовлено. Заказан банкетный зал, приглашены гости. Да и у Скотта, я уверена, в шкафу точно висит праздничный смокинг. Они его вместе со Стайлзом выбирали, когда мы с Эллисон смотрели свадебные платья, - улыбнулась Лидия.

\- Мне страшно представить, что они там навыбирали вдвоём, - покачал головой Стэн.

\- У меня хороший вкус, пап! – возмутился Стайлз.

\- Несомненно. Во всём, что не касается одежды, музыки, интерьера комнат и выбора спутников жизни.

\- Эй, ты даже не видел Тодда! Он милый, - начал Стайлз, но быстро замолчал, почти физически ощущая жажду убийства, которую излучал Дерек. – Хотя да, ты прав, пап, во всём прав.

\- Эй! – неожиданно крикнул Джексон, привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Это всё, несомненно, крайне интересно слушать, но что мне-то делать? Я не могу даже выйти в город, по сути, потому что есть вероятность наткнуться на знакомых. И что, постоянно сидеть тут что ли?

\- Да, - спокойно ответил Дерек. – Именно так. Сидеть тут и попытаться не достать меня. Других вариантов у тебя нет.

\- Ну, если тебя это утешит, то я тоже сижу тут. Как и Айзек, - усмехнулась Эрика.

Джексон вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, бездумно уставившись в потолок. В это же время раздался стук в дверь

\- Это Дитон, - сказал Скотт, пока Айзек ходил открывать.

\- Здравствуйте, - поприветствовал всех мужчина, заходя в комнату. – Как прошла первая ночь после воскрешения? О, Джексон…

\- Как видите, просто потрясающе, - сказал Стайлз. – У нас воскрес Джексон, а мы должны кому-то отомстить.

\- Отомстить?

\- Да. По-крайней мере, голос во сне сказал именно это, - подтвердила Эллисон. – Мы отомстим.

\- Так, расскажите всё подробнее, - потребовал Дитон.

\- Мы легли спать. И во сне, в моём сне, я находился в какой-то комнате, где не было ни окон, ни дверей. Одни сплошные стены, и дикий холод. И этот голос, не мужской и не женский, он звучал будто бы в моей голове. Он говорил, что я не виноват, это они виноваты и нужно им отомстить, - сказал Стайлз, вспоминая свой сон. – Это было страшно, серьёзно.

\- Остальные видели то же самое? – спросил Дитон.

\- Слышали, - кивнул Крис, - но я был не в комнате. Или, может быть всё-таки в ней, но стены были так далеко, что их не видно в темноте.

\- Я тоже была в комнате. Или, это было что-то похожее. Деревянный пол, это единственное, что я отчётливо помню из обстановки. И мне было так больно, что я даже не могла рассмотреть, где именно нахожусь, - слегка дрожащим голосом сказала Эллисон.

\- А я был в какой-то яме. Со всех сторон земля, и только где-то наверху – небо. Я пытался обратиться и как-то выбраться, но ничего не получалось. И да, этот голос, - прикрыв глаза, сказал Айзек.

\- А ты, Джексон? – спросил Дитон.

\- А я даже не помню, что умирал, - отозвался Уиттмор. – Помню, ехал куда-то на машине, а потом словно глаза на секунду прикрыл – и неожиданно оказался ночью на кладбище голый. А потом меня скрутила такая дикая боль, будто по мне грузовиком проехали пару раз. А потом я просто отключился. Не помню, как меня сюда тащили.

\- То есть, тебе никто про месть ничего не говорил? – уточнил Дитон.

\- У меня в ушах шумело от боли, даже если кто-то что-то и говорил, я этого явно не слышал.

\- Странно, - протянул Дитон.

\- Да вы что? – вдруг рассмеялся Джексон. – Правда что ли? Никто ничего не знает, никто ничего не объясняет. Я умер и воскрес. Замечательно, чёрт!

На последних словах Уиттмор кинул чашку с недопитым остывшим чаем в стену. Удар был такой сильный, что тонкое стекло разлетелось на мельчайшие осколки, а в стене осталась небольшая вмятина. Дерек на это к удивлению большинства ничего не сказал. Да и потом, что такое какая-то испорченная стена, когда в жизни творятся гораздо более непонятные и важные вещи.

\- Джексон, успокойся. Всё будет хорошо, - улыбнулась Лидия, присаживаясь рядом с парнем на диван.

\- Да ты что! Сама-то веришь? – с сарказмом протянул Уиттмор.

\- Да. Верю, - спокойно ответила Мартин, выдерживая полный боли, отчаяния, непонимания и лёгкой истерики взгляд парня.

\- Прекрасно, - отозвался Джексон, отворачиваясь. – Мне бы твою уверенность.

Лидия улыбнулась и легко погладила парня по плечу. Крис со вздохом потянулся к сумке с которой пришёл и достал из неё бутылку виски. Эрика, под недовольным взглядом Мелиссы, сходила за бокалами. Налили всем понемногу, задумчиво выпили. Каждый думал о чём-то своём, однако все мыли упорно сходились к одной – что теперь делать? Что вообще надо делать?

\- Так, ладно. Вам сказали, что нужно отомстить. Но не сказали кому и когда. То есть, с вами вышли на контакт, но прямого приказа не дали. Но одновременно вернули Джексона, хотя и таким образом, что люди помнят о его смерти. Я посмотрю ещё в книгах, но пока нам остаётся только ждать. Пока маг объявиться лично или даст чёткий приказ, - подвёл итог Дитон. – Я советую всем сейчас поспать. Не думаю, что с вами ещё раз свяжутся, уже почти рассвет, самое благоприятное время – ночь – уже прошло.

\- Не думаю, что смогу сейчас уснуть, - покачал головой Стайлз.

Остальные поддержали его лёгкими кивками. Дитон пожал плечами и пошёл к двери, Дерек встал его проводить. Мелисса и Эрика отнесли бокалы и чашки на кухню, а в кармане Айзека завибрировал телефон. Достав его и прочитав пришедшее сообщение, Лейхи ненадолго завис.

\- Что-то случилось? – участливо спросила вернувшаяся Мелисса.

\- Нет. Да. Не совсем, - Айзек тряхнул головой, словно собирая мысли в кучу. – Мне написала Сью. Напомнила, что я должен её встретить. Сегодня. Через три часа.

\- Кто такая Сью? – поинтересовалась Мелисса.

\- Его будущая невеста, - влез Стайлз.

\- Я не собираюсь на ней жениться. Я даже предложение ей делать не собираюсь, - категорично отозвался Айзек.

\- Но ты же уже кольцо купил, - с улыбкой заметил Стайлз.

\- Это ничего… - начал Лейхи, но его прервал звонок мобильника Стэна.

Мужчина некоторое время смотрел на дисплей, а потом передал телефон сыну.

\- Это тебя. И раньше такого контакта в нём не было.

Парень недоуменно взял трубку и резко выдохнул. На экране высветилось имя “Тодд Адамс”.


	8. Chapter 8

Единственным желанием Стайлза, когда он увидел высветившееся имя, было отключить телефон отца. И Мелиссы со Скоттом, просто на всякий случай. Правда, почему-то казалось, что тогда Тодд может приехать к дому Стилински, а потом, никого там не обнаружив, развернуть крупномасштабные поиски. Он же коп, он может. И Стайлз не был уверен, что отследить зону последнего входящего звонка на телефон бывшего шерифа – не так уж и сложно для копа. Поэтому пришлось ответить.

\- Слушаю, - сказал Стайлз, уходя на кухню.

Хотя это, конечно, было совсем необязательно: оборотни со своим сверхслухом его всё равно услышат. Но даже такая преграда в виде стены – хоть что-то, что может претендовать на звание эффекта уединённости.

\- Стайлз, я вас не разбудил? – голос Тодда в трубке был взволнованный и слегка прерывистый. – У тебя телефон не доступен, я волновался.

\- Нет, всё нормально. А мобильник сел, я как обычно забыл его зарядить, - придавая голосу толику весёлости, ответил Стайлз. – Тут всё не так страшно, но я решил остаться на ночь, на всякий случай. Ты же не против?

\- Нет, конечно нет, - быстро проговорил Тодд. – Я понимаю. Но вот работа, похоже, не разделяет стремление офицеров отдохнуть.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Да. Те ребята, которые сегодня приезжали к нам с проверкой, убиты в лесу. Их машина обнаружена в двухстах футах от черты города, а тела – на расстоянии ста футов* от машины. И, знаешь, убили их… жестоко. У нас тут паника, позвонили федералы, всех собирают, а я не мог до тебя дозвониться…

\- О, мой Бог! Они что, именно сегодня cговорились все что ли? – в сердцах воскликнул Стайлз. – Мне в участок или на место преступления?

\- Сразу на место. По северному шоссе из города, мимо не проедешь точно. И будь осторожен, хорошо? – в голосе Тодда звучало искреннее волнение.

\- Конечно. Обязательно буду, - кивнул сам себе Стайлз и отключился, выходя из кухни.

\- Произошло убийство? – спросил Айзек, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что они не прислушивались к телефонному разговору. – В лесу?

\- Да, на северном выезде из города. Четверо представителей окружного прокурора убиты, судя по всему, с особой жестокостью. Больше ничего не знаю, как вернусь – расскажу.

Всё это Стайлз говорил, уже выходя из дома. Следом за ним вышел Дерек и схватил его за рукав куртки, явно собираясь что-то сказать. Но Стайлз не дал ему этой возможности, перехватив руку и несильно сжав запястье.

\- Там будут все копы города. Даже я не могу влипнуть во что-то ужасное при таком скоплении людей с оружием. Отправь их всех спать, сегодня была длинная ночь.

Дерек сжал пальцы парня, словно не желая отпускать. Волчьи инстинкты требовали немедленно затащить Стилински обратно в дом и, если понадобиться, приковать его цепями к батарее. Дереку даже самому становилось от этого смешно, потому что, по сути, никаких прав на парня он не имел. Официальных, по крайней мере. Ну а дикое желание особо жестоким способом убивать всех, кто хотя бы посмотрит на Стайлза дольше положенного – не в счёт. Пока не в счёт. Дерек кивнул и разжал пальцы. Стайлз улыбнулся и быстро пошёл к своей машине. Предчувствие надвигающейся глобальной задницы всё усиливалось и усиливалось.

*_*_*

Стайлз прибыл на место как раз к тому моменту, когда почти все полицейские города уже собрались. В лесу было светло как в полдень: уже начинало светать, а свет от фонариков освещал всё вокруг. Стилински сразу же направился туда, где были найдены трупы.

\- Блять… - не сдержавшись, прошептал Стайлз.

\- Полностью согласен, - произнёс Тодд, подходя сзади и приобнимая Стилински за плечи.  
Стайлз покачал головой, осматриваясь. Убийство действительно было крайне жестоким: молодых парней буквально разорвало, руки, ноги и остальные части тел были разбросаны, кровь на траве, кустах, деревьях.

\- Похоже на нападение бешенного животного, - сказал парням подошедший Стэнли.

\- Это основная версия? – поинтересовался Тодд.

\- Предположение. Есть много не стыкующихся друг с другом вещей.

\- Зверь не смог бы вытащить их из машины, - кивнул Стайлз.

\- Именно. Автомобиль не повреждён, даже царапин нет. Мотор заглушен, ключи вытащены. Такое впечатление, что они все просто остановились, вышли и пошли гулять ночью по лесу.

\- Где на них напало животное. И четверо здоровых мужиков с оружием не смогли ни разу попасть или хотя бы напугать его? – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Очень неправдоподобно.

\- Вот и мы так же подумали, - кивнул Стэнли. – О, журналисты подоспели. Сейчас здесь начнётся аншлаг. Кто-нибудь из вас пойдёт смотреть?

\- Нет, я останусь, - покачал головой Стайлз.

\- Я тоже, - кивнул Тодд. – Думаю, все помнят мою пламенную любовь к акулам пера.

\- Ага. Как знаете, парни. Я, пожалуй, сострою в камеру серьёзное лицо, - сказал Стэнли, махнул рукой и лёгкой походкой ушёл к шерифу, который уже начал общаться с журналистами.

Стэнли Мур был на два года старше Стайлза. И Стилински он безумно нравился своим позитивом, оптимизмом и неунывающей натурой. Чем-то они были похожи, хотя Стайлз и знал его меньше суток. Но Стэнли принёс ему кофе, когда они сидели в участке, и рассказывал какие-то байки, над которыми Стилински искренне посмеялся. Стайлз даже жалел, что был лишён возможности познакомиться с Муром, так сказать лично, и работать вместе. Но они наверстают. По крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеялся.

\- Нашли что-нибудь, ребята? – спросил Тодд у криминалистов.

\- Да мы много что нашли, - отозвался один из мужчин. – Вот только понять бы что. Следов много, но они так перемешаны и стёрты, что пока сложно сказать, были парни одни или нет.

\- Если это всё сделал человек, то каким же психом он должен быть? – пробормотал Адамс, осторожно осматривая окровавленные кусты.

\- Полным, - кивнул Стайлз, стараясь не вспоминать, как семь лет назад отправился в лес искать половину трупа неизвестной девушки.

Интересно, как бы сложилась его жизнь, если бы он тогда не подслушал отцовский разговор? Скотт не стал бы оборотнем, Эллисон не сошла бы с ума, Лидию не покусал бы Питер, а Джексон не стал бы канимой. Они бы никогда, скорее всего, даже и не встретились с Дереком Хейлом, который в большей степени и принёс в их жизнь полный сумбур, неразбериху и адреналин в крови. Жизнь была бы спокойной и размеренной. И пресно-скучной, как кажется Стайлзу.

\- Итак, шериф уже связался с окружным прокурором, она едет, - сказал вернувшийся Стэнли. – Ещё поговаривают о том, что к нам пожалуют федералы.

\- О, а эти-то зачем? – спросил один из криминалистов.

\- У нас тут четыре трупа копов. Я вообще не представляю, что начнётся завтра. Сегодня уже, в смысле, - покачал головой Мур. – А эти шакалы-газетчики сейчас такого понапишут, мало не покажется.

\- Ну ещё бы, - хмыкнул Стайлз, внимательно рассматривая глубокие борозды на коре дерева. – Такая новость в нашем маленьком городке. Сенсация последнего времени, не иначе. Это что, следы от когтей?

\- Да, похоже, - сказал Тодд, подходя ближе. – Очень похоже. Медведь? Или пума?

\- Горный лев, - с лёгким смешком отозвался Стайлз.

Стэнли и ещё несколько находящихся поблизости ребят усмехнулись. Тодд недоуменно на них посмотрел.

\- Я чего-то не знаю? – спросил Адамс.

\- Лет семь назад, когда я ещё учился в школе, в городе начали происходить странные убийства. По всем отчётом было прописано, что это горный лев. В это мало кто верил, конечно, газетчики писали статью за статьёй. Как потом оказалось – действительно горный лев. Его пристрелил Крис Арджент прямо на школьной стоянке, представляешь? – пояснил Стайлз.

\- О, могу представить, как это не понравилось Эллисон, - усмехнулся Тодд. – С её-то нелюбовью к охоте.

\- Ну, может и не понравилось. Они со Скоттом тогда только начали встречаться, она не сильно рассказывала о семье, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – И что, у нас опять взбесившиеся горные львы, которые выманивают полицейских из машин?

\- Если приедут федералы, мы просто отдадим им дело, и пусть разбираются сами, - решительно сказал Стэнли. – У меня второй выходной уже летит к чертям.

\- О, как же мы тебя понимаем, да, Стайлз? – слегка улыбнулся Тодд. – Как отец? С ним все нормально?

\- Э… Да, всё хорошо. Он просто плохо себя почувствовал, но сейчас ему лучше, - ответил Стайлз, чувствуя вину за свою ложь. – Но мне стоит ему позвонить, чтобы не волновался. Мы тут, я думаю, ещё долго будем.

\- Да, конечно, позвони. Передай от меня привет и пожелания скорее поправляться, - кивнул Адамс и отошёл.

Стайлз вздохнул и подавил в себе желание провести рукой по царапинам на дереве. Нельзя быть настолько непрофессионалом и случайно стереть возможные отпечатки. А вот отцу позвонить действительно стоит. Правда, есть вариант, что Дерек всё-таки уложил их всех спать. Поэтому нужно звонить тому, кто точно бодрствует. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, Стайлз решительно набрал Хейла. Ему ответили после второго гудка.

\- Эй, привет. Ну как, они там отдыхают? – тихо спросил Стилински.

\- Да, - так же тихо отозвался Дерек.

\- О, неужели они тебя послушали? – полушутливо спросил Стайлз.

\- Половина послушала меня, половина – Мелиссу, - с намёком на веселье ответил Дерек. – Она крайне боевая женщина.

\- А то, - улыбнулся Стайлз, слыша поскрипывания двери: видимо Хейл решил выйти на крыльцо, чтобы никого не разбудить. – Она же воспитала Скотта.

\- Да, за это ей можно присвоить титул… - начал Дерек, но резко замолчал.

\- Эй, что случилось? – тут же всполошился Стайлз.

Дерек молчал, и Стилински начал волноваться. В последнее время случалось слишком много неожиданного и непонятного, так что волнение было вполне оправданным. В голову тут же полезли мысли о чужой стае, клане охотников, сумасшедшем маге, призраках. Короче, обо всём, что вроде бы не должно вообще существовать в природе, но вполне себе существует.

– Не молчи, грозный волк, а то я начну волноваться, пугаться и немедленно снаряжу отряд копов к твоему дому, - зачастил Стайлз, всерьёз собираясь если и не отправлять отряд, то самому ехать точно.

В телефоне что-то негромко зашуршало, а потом раздался негромкий смешок.

\- Не стоит, Стайлз. Лучше будем разговаривать без полиции.

Парень чуть не выронил трубку, услышав этот знакомый и ничуть не позабытый со временем голос, и следом за ним – предостерегающее рычание Дерека.

\- Питер?..

*_*_*

Когда Стайлз, всеми правдами и неправдами отпросившись у шерифа, приехал к Хейлу, то в гостиной действительно сидел Питер. Вполне себе живой, здоровый и улыбающийся. Все уже проснулись и так же расселись в гостиной (даже Дитон успел подойти), а на столе стояла тарелка со свежевыпеченным печеньем (Мелисса поистине великая женщина – всё успевать).

Увидев Стайлза, Питер улыбнулся шире и поднялся с кресла навстречу.

\- О, как же я рад тебя видеть, - протянул мужчина и развёл руки в стороны. – Дай тебя обнять.

Дойти до Стилински ему не удалось: Дерек сверкнул алыми глазами и нежно толкнул дядю в грудь, одним толчком отправляя родственника обратно в кресло. Питер на это только усмехнулся и послал племяннику насмешливый взгляд.

\- Ладно, ладно, просто здравствуй, - поднял руки вверх мужчина, словно признавая своё поражение. – Не будем обниматься. Присаживайся куда-нибудь, мы специально все ждали тебя, чтобы начать разговор.

\- Польщён, - с намёком на сарказм отзывается Стайлз, но всё же садится на диван рядом с Айзеком и хватает с тарелки печенье – так больше шансов, что мозг будет соображать быстрее языка. – Внимательно тебя слушаю.

\- Прекрасно. Итак, начнём, - снова улыбается Питер и складывает руки у себя на коленях, словно примерный ученик начальной школы. – Для начала, поздравляю вас всех с воскрешением. Поверьте в искренность моих слов, я прекрасно знаю, что значит возвращаться с той стороны. И, я думаю, у меня есть информация, которая вам будет очень интересна.

\- Ты знаешь, какого хрена тут происходит? – перебивает Стайлз, за что получает сразу три укоризненных взгляда: от отца, Мелиссы и Питера. – Молчу, молчу.

\- Не скажу, что знаю всё и конкретно, но кое-что. Как вам уже сказал Алан, предположительно, вас воскресил маг. Так вот – я это подтверждаю. Причём, стоит отметить, что маг этот очень сильный, если учесть, что ему удалось вернуть сразу четверых.

\- Пятерых, - прерывает Джексон. – И меня тоже вернули.

\- Нет, тот маг вернул именно четверых. Он полностью стёр любое упоминание об их смерти из памяти людей. А вот тебя, Джексон, вернул не он, а его сестра. Она несколько слабее, и поэтому изменить воспоминания ей не удалось. Или же это было спланировано специально. Не знаю.

\- Так, их ещё и двое? – простонал Айзек.

\- Да, брат и сестра, сильные и, скорее всего, старые маги. Они даже старше меня, наверное. Им лет семьдесят-восемьдесят, не меньше.

\- О, замечательно, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Нас воскресили старые маги-маньяки.

\- Ты знаешь, для каких целей нас вернули? – сжав пальцами переносицу, спросил Крис.

\- Увы, - развёл руками Питер. – Тут даже никаких догадок. Это может быть всё что угодно: от выигрыша на Олимпийских играх до революционного переворота и свержения действующей власти.

\- Заебись, - тихо, но чётко проговорил Стайлз. – Извини, пап.

Стэн только покачал головой и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас явно не до нотаций сыну. Да и сын уже давно вырос и вполне может позволить себе такие крепкие словечки, которые, к тому же, так чётко характеризуют ситуацию.

\- Да. Но это ещё не все проблемы, - сказал Питер. – Эрика, Дерек, вы что-нибудь слышали о стаях в Вермонте?

\- Да, говорят, они схлестнулись с охотниками. Никто не выжил, - кивает Эрика.

Дерек молчит, потому что слышал только о том, что там что-то произошло. Но выяснять, что именно – у него тогда не было никакого желания. Его вообще мало интересовали чужие стаи, потому что своя уже давно почти вся была на кладбище.

\- Так вот, я был там, так сказать, по делам, - с лёгким кивком сказал Питер. – И могу сказать только одно – охотники к произошедшему не имеют никакого отношения. Рассказываю для тех, кто не в теме. Все три стаи Вермонта не конфликтовали с охотниками. Когда и те, и другие соблюдают кодекс, то и конфликтов не возникает. Но все три стаи были вырезаны. Полностью. Никого не жалели – ни взрослых, ни детей. Их тела нашли растерзанными, разодранными. Полиция только руками разводила – ни одного подозреваемого. Но у нашего сообщества появились свои версии. Да, под нашим сообществом я подразумеваю других оборотней и сотрудничающих с нами охотников. Так вот, мы узнали, что все убитые были бетами. Среди них не было альф. Все три стаи – ни одного альфы. Когда это случилось с первой стаей, мы сначала подумали, что их вожак просто свихнулся из-за чего-то и всех своих поубивал. Когда точно такой же случай произошёл со второй стаей, мы задумались. И только после третьего инцидента, мы поняли, что происходит.

Питер замолчал, словно выдерживая театральную паузу, почти ощутимо накаляя атмосферу.

\- Ну? – не выдержал первым Стайлз. – Что происходит-то?

\- Стая Альф, - весомо сказал Питер, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией всех собравшихся.

Эрика нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить все обрывки разговоров об этой стае, а вот Дерек слегка побледнел, будто получил аконитовую пулю в бок. Рейес была ещё слишком молодой волчицей, а вот Дерек помнил рассказы про эту стаю ещё с детства. Такая своеобразная страшилка для оборотней. Когда они с Лорой плохо себя вели, отец всегда грозил им пальцем и говорил, что к непослушным детям может прийти стая Альф. Вот только в детстве это была всего лишь страшилка, которая никак не грозила перерасти в реальность.

\- И что это значит? – спросил Айзек. – Причём здесь вообще мы? Нам до Вермонта не близко.

\- Дело в том, что никто точно не знает, что эта стая делает. Но после неё остаются только разодранные трупы бет и исчезновение альф.

\- И… - начал Джексон, но его перебил Стайлз:

\- И эта стая ужасных, кровожадных и таинственных Альф идёт сюда.

Питер пожал плечами, что, впрочем, сказало всё лучше слов. Вот, теперь к сумасшедшим магам, которым что-то было нужно, к ним шла и банда мохнатых убийц неизвестно какой численности.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – спросил Айзек, а потом чуть не вздрогнул, когда его же собственный телефон проиграл напоминание. – Чёрт, Сью!

\- Сью? – удивился Питер, смотря на вскочившего Лейхи.

\- Его девушка, - усмехнулся Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Айзек должен встретить свою любимую с автобуса.

Айзек зло посмотрел на Стилински, а через несколько секунд его губы расплылись в нахальной улыбке:

\- А тебя там твой бойфренд не заждался часом, нет?

\- Бойфренд? – опять удивился Питер. – О…

\- Замолчи, - отвернулся Стайлз, скрывая лёгкий румянец на щеках.

\- Тодд такой милый, - с улыбкой сказала молчавшая до этого Лидия. – И Сью тоже замечательная.  
Стайлз и Айзек одновременно скривились. Лейхи вздохнул и уже почти вышел из дома, когда Стилински неожиданно подлетел к нему и хлопнул по плечу.

\- Забудем наши разногласия, всё равно в одной лодке. Мне в участок надо, тебя может подбросить до куда-нибудь? – предложил Стайлз.

\- Подбрось, - устало кивнул Айзек.

Стилински махнул рукой всем находящимся в гостиной, принципиально не смотря в глаза Дереку, прекрасно зная, что увидит там красноватые отблески. Стайлз, даже со своим небогатым опытом в отношениях, понимал, что Хейлу не слишком по душе его общение с посторонними людьми. Хотя и не совсем понятно, почему именно. Вариант, что это может быть банальная ревность, даже не рассматривался. Ну, действительно, с чего бы Дереку его ревновать? Наверное, Хейл просто считал его одним из своей стаи, кем-то, кого нужно опекать, оберегать. Но это всё равно было дико странно. Особенно, если учесть, что Дерек никогда не упускал возможности хорошенько приложить Стилински затылком к любой вертикальной поверхности. А вообще, всё это глупые, очень глупые мысли. Нужно думать о том, что к городу направляется стая Альф, окружной прокурор и федералы. О том, что у них есть воскресший Джексон, вернувшийся Питер и четыре трупа копов. Вот об этом надо сейчас думать. А не о странном поведении Дерека Хейла.

Стайлз, конечно, не знал, что в то время, когда он довозил Айзека до его дома, а потом сам ехал в участок, Питер быстро что-то написал на небольшом листке бумаги и сунул его под нос Дереку.

_“Ты же не собираешься упустить его снова, племянничек?”_

Дерек зарычал, смял несчастную бумажку в кулаке и ушёл. В гараж за Камаро. Потому что действительно, какого хрена? Тодд Адамс появился изниоткуда и просто так. А Дерек… Дерек убивал в себе надежду на встречу семь лет. Но надежда выжила. И они вернулись. И Хейл совсем не собирается упускать ещё один шанс, предоставленный ему судьбой. Точно не собирается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 200 футов примерно равны 60 метрам. Сто, соответственно, 30-ти.


	9. Chapter 9

В участке была суматоха. Все офицеры бегали с какими-то бумажками, шериф разговаривал с подъехавшим окружным прокурором, а мысли Стайлза были далеки от всего происходящего. Ему казалось, что он как-то неожиданно стал актёром криминально-мистической драмы с запутанным сюжетом и целым ворохом загадок. Причём сценарий всего этого ему никто выдавать не собирается, так что приходится на ходу импровизировать. И хотя Стилински раньше довольно часто совершал что-то экспромтом, то в данной ситуации хотелось бы увидеть чёткий план действий.  
Мыслей в голове у Стилински было много. Обо всём. О собственном воскрешении, об отце, который так постарел за прошедшие годы, о стае Альф, о магах, об отношениях с Тоддом, о Дереке, Скотте, Лидии и вообще всей стае вместе. Мысли перескакивали с одной на другую, цеплялись друг за друга, смешивались и превращались в кашу. Аддерол помогал концентрировать внимание, но не помогал решать проблемы, которых с каждым днём становилось всё больше. Было такое ощущение, что Бейкон- хиллс просто спал все те годы, пока они были мертвы, а теперь резко проснулся после их воскрешения и постепенно становится центром всего непонятного.

Сосредоточиться на работе было ужасно сложно. Хотя, сказать по правде, сосредотачиваться было пока особо не на чем: все ждали подробного отчёта криминалистов, приезда федералов и окончания разговора между шерифом и прокурором. Стайлз же вздыхал и тёр пальцами виски. За последние несколько суток он спал от силы часа два-три. А при такой насыщенной жизни этого явно мало. Вот голова и разболелась.

Совсем некстати рядом постоянно находился Тодд. Улыбался, касался, обнимал, многозначительно смотрел. Стайлз старался отвечать ему тем же, но не получалось: он никак не мог вызвать к Адамсу хоть какие-то чувства кроме глухого раздражения. И все эти намёки не приносили с собой ничего, кроме тихого отчаяния и желания куда-нибудь свалить. Причём немедленно. Потому что Стайлз был далеко не наивный мальчик и прекрасно понимал, что как только они останутся наедине, Тодд захочет отметить их годовщину так, как обычно отмечают её все влюблённые. И Стайлз не мог найти ни одной причины, чтобы сказать своему парню, с которым он, по идее, счастлив, который предложил ему жить вместе, нет.

Через полчаса Стайлз заметил, что Адамса нигде нет. Это принесло лёгкое облегчение, смешанное с беспокойством. А когда Стилински выглянул из участка, то чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги. Потому что картина, когда твой – о Господи! – бойфренд решительным шагом направляется к машине Дерека Хейла, явно не для слабонервных.

*_*_*

Айзек волновался. У него даже руки немного дрожали от волнения, а в голове один вариант встречи сменялся другим. Что ему нужно сделать? Обнять Сью? Или поцеловать? Или обнять и поцеловать? Или купить цветы, на станции как раз работает круглосуточный магазинчик? Куда её потом вести? К себе домой или куда-нибудь ещё? Айзек собирался сделать Сью предложение, значит они очень близки. Знает ли она про оборотней? Про стаю, про Альфу? Что она вообще знает? От этих вопросов голова шла кругом, и появилось трусливое желание сбежать. Айзек раньше не замечал за собой такой робости, которая медленно переходит в трусость.

Автобус подъехал и остановился, и через несколько минут Айзек увидел Сью: симпатичную молодую девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами, забранными в высокий хвост на затылке. Она оглядывалась по сторонам и, заметив Айзека, широко и радостно улыбнулась, замахав рукой. Лейхи тоже заставил себя выдавать улыбку, чувствуя, как вспотели ладони. Сью же лёгкой походкой подошла к парню и чуть привстала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Айзек в первую секунду замер, но потом ответил и даже обнял девушку за талию. Сью улыбнулась, потёрлась своим носом о его нос и радостно вздохнула.

\- Наконец-то я здесь.

\- Да, наконец-то, - с небольшой заминкой отозвался Айзек. – Устала?

\- Немного. Но больше всего я хочу в душ, - рассмеялась Сью. – Так что поехали домой.

\- Домой, - повторил Лейхи, кивая. – Поехали домой.

Он подхватил её чемодан и пошёл к машине, а Сью шла рядом и вдохновенно рассказывала о своей практике в Чикаго. Ещё она называла какие-то имена, видимо, их общих знакомых и смешные истории с этими людьми. Айзек вовремя улыбался, показывая, что он, конечно же, всё прекрасно понимает. Ему было не столько неуютно, сколько неловко: сидящая рядом девушка была практически его невестой, а он смущался, стоило взгляду упасть на вырез её кофточки. И это было как-то неправильно.

Когда они вошли в дом Айзека, Сью уверенно направилась к спальне, снимая по дороге одежду. Лейхи старательно отводил глаза, а потом плюнул и дал сам себе подзатыльник: он не просто имеет право смотреть на неё, он должен хотеть смотреть. По крайней мере, кажется именно так должен вести себя жених после долгой разлуки с невестой. Он должен хотеть её.

\- Пойдёшь со мной? – с многозначительной улыбкой спросила Сью, останавливаясь перед парнем в одном нижнем белье.

\- Эм, нет. Мне нужно кое-что сделать, - старательно улыбаясь, проговорить Айзек.

\- Хм, ладно, - слегка расстроено сказала Сью и скрылась в ванной.

Айзек выдохнул. Не то что бы вид практически обнажённого женского тела не возбуждал его, просто он почему-то не мог представить, как входит в душ вместе с этой девушкой, о которой он знает только имя, и начинает заниматься с ней любовью. Хотя, скорее всего, Сью именно этого от него и ждала. В ванной зашумела вода, Айзек как-то беспомощно огляделся по сторонам и зачем-то схватил телефон. Кому ему звонить? Дереку? И что Хейл ему посоветует? Эрике с вопросом о том, что делать с девушкой, на которой ты вроде бы собираешься жениться? Или вообще Стайлзу, он, в конце концов, попал в аналогичную ситуацию?

Айзек заставил себя прекратить нервно метаться по комнате и глубоко вздохнуть. Никому он звонить не будет, любая проблема имеет решение. В конце концов, наличие девушки не так критично по сравнению с тем, что он вообще недавно воскрес и должен будет кому-то отомстить.

Сью вышла минут через двадцать. У неё были влажные волосы и только одно полотенце из одежды. Айзек тем временем был на кухне и старательно готовил кофе, надеясь, что его девушка любит этот напиток. Сью же на кофе не обратила никакого внимания, подойдя к Лейхи и утягивая его в головокружительный поцелуй. Полотенце соскользнуло с её тела, и Айзек почувствовал, что ещё немного, и его душевные метания “он не может заниматься с практически незнакомой девушкой сексом” уступят место вполне конкретной мысли “это же моя невеста, она принадлежит мне”. Внутренний волк, который, как всегда думал Айзек, должен был сразу почувствовать свою пару, пока настороженно молчал, будто находясь в растерянности. А вот тело испытывало вполне понятную реакцию и… Зазвонил телефон.

\- Не бери, - прошептала Сью, целуя его подбородок и забираясь руками под рубашку. – Нас нет и долго ещё не будет.

Айзек уже был готов кивнуть, но быстро опомнился. Он сейчас не в той ситуации, чтобы физиологические потребности взяли вверх над здравым смыслом: у них в опасной близости два маго-маньяка и стая Альф. Мало ли кто и зачем ему звонит, вдруг Дерек?

\- Надо, - чуть задохнувшись, ответил Лейхи. – Вдруг что-то важное.

\- Что может быть важнее занятия любовью со своей девушкой после долгой разлуки? – с придыханием спросила Сью, кладя одну руку на пряжку ремня, а другой зарываясь Айзеку в волосы.

\- Стая Альф, - брякнул парень, не подумав.

\- Что? – Сью отступила на полшага назад и недоуменно посмотрела на своего парня. – Стая Альф? Это ещё кто? Друзья Дерека?

Значит про оборотней она знала. И про Хейла тоже. Айзек сделал мысленную пометку, пока не зная, хорошо это или же, наоборот, плохо. Но, по крайней мере, девушка отступила и подняла упавшее полотенце, снова оборачивая им грудь. Лейхи незаметно выдохнул и достал из кармана телефон, на котором высветилось имя Эрики.

\- Да, слушаю, - всё ещё слегка хриплым голосом ответил парень.

\- Ты там нормально? – спросила Эрика.

\- Да. Да, всё в порядке, - ответил Айзек, заворожено смотря на губы Сью, когда она их чуть прикусила.

\- Я даже по голосу слышу твоё возбуждение, - усмехнулась Рейес.

\- Нет, не то что бы… - начал Айзек, отчего-то сильно смутившись.

\- Ладно, развлекайтесь. Я просто позвонила узнать, всё ли нормально. Всё хорошо, так что ты свободен до вечера.

\- А Дерек?.. – начал Айзек, сам толком не зная, что собирался спросить.

\- А у Дерека личные дела, - усмехнулась Эрика и отключилась.

Айзек этого даже не заметил. Его взгляд словно магнитом притягивался к рукам Сью, которыми она неторопливо гладила свой подбородок, шею и ключицы. Заметив его реакцию, девушка маняще улыбнулась и, развернувшись и покачивая бёдрами, направилась на второй этаж. Айзек машинально выключил кофеварку и последовал за ней. В конце концов, имеет полное право!

Сью счастливо засмеялась, когда Айзек подхватил её, и они вместе упали на кровать. И её смех отозвался в нём миллионами колокольчиков.

*_*_*

Эллисон искоса наблюдала за отцом, который уже пять минут вдумчиво листал папку. Ту самую папку, в которой были список гостей, меню, смета праздника, фотографии свадебных тортов, документы на новый дом. Скотт всё это просмотрел десять минут назад, затем в прострации поцеловал Эллисон в висок и отправился бегать. Питер, ехидно улыбаясь, решил побегать вместе с ним. И Макколл, находясь в каком-то странном состоянии, на это даже согласился. А вот папка перекочевала к Мелиссе, Стэну и Крису.

Вчера вечером эту новость восприняли почти спокойно. Наверное, все были слишком уставшие, чтобы бурно выражать свои эмоции по поводу свадьбы Скотта и Эллисон, невесты Айзека и парня Стайлза. А вот сейчас, немного выспавшись, старшее поколение поняло, что их дети, оказывается, выросли настолько, что уже вовсю строят свою личную жизнь. И если для Мелиссы это было ещё не так критично, она, в конце концов, видела взросление Скотта, то вот Крис и Стэн ощутимо страдали. Они привыкли к своим детям, которым было семнадцать, которые только заканчивали выпускной класс и пока не стремились выходить замуж или съезжаться с кем-то. Это не столько пугало, сколько нагоняло тоску.

\- Папа, скажи что-нибудь, - попросила Эллисон, когда молчание отца затянулось неприлично долго, а папка начала перелистываться по третьему кругу.

Крис поднял на неё глаза, в которых ясно читалась усталость. Потом поманил дочь пальцем и, когда она подошла, обнял.

\- Как бы мне ни хотелось внушать себе, что тебе всего семнадцать лет и оборотень для тебя не пара, это не изменит того факта, что ты – взрослая женщина, у которой есть работа, дом и почти муж. Мне хочется запереть тебя в твоей комнате и не выпускать никуда, но вместо этого, я поведу тебя к алтарю, если ты захочешь.

Эллисон кивнула, стараясь незаметно вытереть слёзы, а потом, поняв, что не получится, обняла отца за шею и разрыдалась. Конечно она хотела, чтобы Крис принял её выбор. И не важно, что всё это было не совсем её решение, но тем не менее. Она любила Скотта и знала, что Скотт любит её. Что ещё можно было желать? И даже абстрактные маги не могли затмить то счастье, которое она испытала, узнав о том, что у них со Скоттом всё так хорошо.

\- А сейчас, Лидия, ты просто обязана рассказать нам о платье Эллисон! – заявила Мелисса, решительно закрывая папку.

\- О да, конечно! Оно такое красивое! – воскликнула Лидия.

\- Так, я пошёл на кухню, - поднялся с дивана Джексон. – Мои расшатанные в последнее время нервы этого не выдержат.

За ним тут же отправились Дитон, Крис и Стэн, оставляя женщин обсуждать свадебные наряды. Их проводили понимающими взглядами. Мужчины же налили себе кофе и уселись за стол.

\- Моя дочь выходит замуж за оборотня. Кошмар, - тяжело сказал Крис.

\- Мой сын собирается переезжать к парню, которого я даже не знаю, - добавил Стэн.

\- А я вынужден сидеть здесь, потому что воскрес как-то неправильно, - усмехнулся Джексон.

\- Да. Свадьба и переезд по сравнению с этим – полная чушь, - после недолго молчания подвёл итог Дитон.

\- А где Хейл вообще? – вдруг спросил Джексон. – Сорвался куда-то и исчез.

\- Наверное, у него важное дело, - слегка улыбнулся Дитон.

\- Что может быть важнее нас? – удивился Уиттмор.

\- А ты тут не один воскрес, - усмехнулся Дитон, одним глотком допивая кофе и выходя из-за стола. – Мне уже пора идти, если что – сразу звоните.

Мужчины кивнули и покосились в сторону гостиной, откуда как раз донёсся радостный смех.

*_*_*

Дерек сам не знал, что он собирается сказать Стайлзу, когда приедет в участок. Как объяснить кипящую внутри ревность и жгучее чувство собственничества. Что он вообще должен сказать Стилински? _“Знаешь, мы с тобой никогда об этом не говорили, но ещё семь лет назад я почувствовал какую-то странную симпатию к тебе, а потом ты умер, мне было хреново, а теперь ты воскрес, так что пусть этот Тодд только попробует к тебе прикоснуться, и я вырву ему руки”._ После этого Стайлз точно покрутит пальцем у виска и пошлёт Хейла к чёрту.

Дерек только однажды разговаривал о чувствах. Ему было пятнадцать, и он впервые пошёл на свидание с девчонкой из класса. А после этого у него состоялся важный разговор с отцом, во время которого ему рассказали про те самые неловкие вещи, которые обсуждают родители со своими выросшими детьми. Правда, помимо основной темы про секс, была так же затронута тема про отношение волка к выбранному спутнику.

Оборотни, в отличие от волков, не были моногамны. Выбранному однажды партнёру они не изменяли, но это вовсе не означало, что они не могли расстаться по обоюдному желанию, в случае предательства, которое нельзя простить или при смерти одного партнёра. Конечно, внутренний волк играл не маловажную роль, но в большей степени спутника выбирал именно человек. Так же, у оборотней не было брачного периода, эта сторона отношений была исключительно человеческой: когда хочешь, тогда и начинай встречаться. Был определённый ритуал ухаживания, но его в основном придерживались только в тех стаях, где большинство оборотней были врождёнными. И за самку тоже никогда не дрались, а просто спрашивали её, кого она выбирает. И если оборотень получал от предполагаемого спутника отказ, то он не умирал в одиночестве, а переносил его почти так же, как и обычный человек, разве что горюя чуть дольше. Ну или ни чуть, но не всю жизнь.

Ещё была, конечно, романтичная история про Истинную Пару. Эта та самая пара, без которой совсем никак, с которой чуть ли не телепатически можно общаться, с которой устанавливается связь на века и слышан Зов. Отец тогда сказал Дереку, что найти такую пару практически невозможно. Один случай из десяти. Потому что это не столько великое счастье, сколько возможные проблемы: Зов мог достать оборотня везде, даже на другом конце континента, Пара могла попасться не слишком любящая или хорошая. Не говоря уже о том, что если Парой становился человек, то он вполне мог послать оборотня по известному адресу. И никто не мог ничего ему возразить, потому что слово Пары – практически закон. Так что оставалось смотреть и мучатся.

Когда-то Дереку казалось, что он не такой, как вся его семья, и у него есть Истинная Пара. Кейт Арджент, девушка на несколько лет старше его, при виде которой у Хейла начинало быстрее биться сердце. Дерек думал, что Кейт – именно та женщина, с которой он построит отношения на всю жизнь, установит связь и однажды услышит Зов. Потому что она была идеальная: красивая, умная, харизматичная, общительная, страстная. Когда они впервые решили переспать, Дерек так боялся показаться неопытным, но Кейт была такой понимающей, улыбалась и делала всё сама. А потом – каждый раз – выгибалась от наслаждения, кричала его имя и не сдерживала стонов. Хейл неимоверно гордился собой, тем, что он, ещё ученик школы, может вызывать такие эмоции у девушки старше него. Что Кейт вообще выбрала его, а не кого-то другого. Конечно же она должна была стать его Истинной Парой!

А потом случился пожар, в котором погибла вся семья. Улик против Кейт не было, но Дерек знал, что это она виновата. Тогда он всерьёз думал, что умрёт. Просто сердце перестанет биться, потому что среди обгоревших стен дома ему виделись лица стаи, в глазах которых застыл немой укор. Это он виноват. Во всём виноват только он. Тогда его спасла Лора и помогли некоторые знакомые родителей. Нью-Йорк после Бейкон–хиллса казался просто огромным, но Дереку было всё равно: первые несколько лет он жил словно в вакууме, автоматически выполняя заложенную в него программу существования. Тогда же он поклялся себе, что больше никогда не будет никому, кроме стаи, доверять. А его стаей была только Лора, которая не спешила кого-то обращать.

Когда погибла сестра и не стало Питера, который, хоть и был порядочной сволочью, но всё же семьёй, Дерек думал, что просто сойдёт с ума. Опять, снова потерять всех, остаться одному, хоть и с силой Альфы. Назойливый Джексон и упрямящийся Скотт тоже не вызывали радужного настроения. До жути хотелось послать куда-нибудь первого и треснуть чем-нибудь по голове второго. Лежащая в коме Мартин и буквально прописавшийся в больнице Стайлз, вызывали глухое раздражение. Лидия не стала оборотнем, но и не умерла, и Дерек вообще не знал, что это значит. А посмотреть на рану внимательнее он не мог: в палате постоянно были либо доктора, либо Стилински, который как-то уговорил персонал больницы пускать его вне установленного времени посещений.

Снова начав собирать стаю, Дерек понимал, что рискует. Рискует опять всех потерять. Но одиночество грызло со всех сторон, подталкивая к активным действиям. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд стали хорошими волчатами. Скотт всё ещё упрямился и тайно, вопреки всем запретам и здравому смыслу, продолжал встречаться с охотницей, а Джексон… Что ж, Джексон действительно был ошибкой. Но кто не ошибается? А ещё Хейл хотел в стаю Стайлза. Да, это было почти иррациональное желание, потому что они вообще не могли с ним нормально разговаривать, но Дерек знал, что из Стилински выйдет хороший волк. Стайлз был умным, находчивым и умеющим находить выход из сложных ситуаций, а став оборотнем он был бы очень хорошим бетой. Одним из лучших.

Дерек думал о Стайлзе много, но никогда – как о возможном спутнике. Потому что серьезно, Стилински было шестнадцать, он почти постоянно нёс всякую чушь, был слишком активным, шумным и надоедливым. Порой, когда его болтовня совсем надоедала, Дерек угрожал ему. И Стайлз послушно замолкал минут на пять, чтобы потом опять начать заново. Он никогда не боялся его настолько сильно, чтобы внять угрозам. Возможно, он знал, что Дерек никогда свои угрозы не выполнит. А ещё он никогда не хотел становиться оборотнем, не мотивируя свой отказ ничем конкретным. Просто не хотел и всё. Конечно, Дерек никогда не собирался думать о нём как-то иначе, чем обычно.

Правда, Дерек довольно часто ловил себя на мысли, что Стайлз очень верный друг. Он не отказался от Скотта, когда тот стал оборотнем, рисковал своей жизнью ради Макколла, помогал Айзеку и Эрике, помогал самому Дереку! И это притом, что он мог совершенно спокойно сказать: “Извините, чуваки, я умываю руки” и уйти. И никто бы его не осудил, все бы поняли. Но он остался. Дерек даже сам не понял, как стал считать Стайлза частью стаи. Просто парень был везде, его было слишком много и… Дерек смирился. Смирился с тем, что Стайлз такая же неотъемлемая часть его жизни, как Айзек, Эрика, Бойд или даже Скотт. Тем более стая приняла его, никогда не отрицала его принадлежность. Стайлз мог прийти во время тренировки и принести конспекты по литературе, которую пропустила Эрика. И это было нормально.

Хейл не стремился к романтическим отношениям вообще ни с кем. В нём всё ещё сидела та тупая тянущая боль, которую нанесла Кейт. В его подсознании засела мысль, что любовь ведёт к ужасным последствиям, трагедиям, кошмарам. Дереку казалось, что даже спустя хоть десять, хоть двадцать лет он всё равно не сможет почувствовать к кому-то настолько сильное чувство. Но кто его будет спрашивать? Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Хейл понял, что его раздражало не то, что Стайлз лезет куда не надо, а то, что он может пострадать.  
Стайлзу он, конечно, ничего не говорил. Во-первых, потому что и сам не до конца верил; во-вторых, потому что парню было всего шестнадцать и то, что Дерек иногда улавливал его возбуждение, вполне можно было списать на подростковые любопытство и гормоны; и в-третьих, время для разговоров по душам было очень неподходящее: тренировки волчат, канима, охотники. Хотя Дерек и понимал, что это он сам придумывает любые отговорки, чтобы потянуть время, доказать самому себе, что это не минутное помешательство.

Стайлз ничем не показывал, что он что-то понимает или не понимает. Он вёл себя одинаково практически в любой ситуации. Даже когда умирал на руках у Дерека, он старался улыбаться как прежде, и его слова “глупый волк”, были наполнены теми же шутливыми нотками, с какими Стайлз всегда общался с ним. Дерек должен был укусить Стайлза, и тогда тот, скорее всего, остался бы жив. Но он опоздал на какие-то секунды, подбежал к нему и успел только услышать хриплый шёпот и последний удар сердца. Дерек даже не сразу понял, что случилось. А потом – словно в полусне – видел как упал Айзек, как перестал дышать Джексон, вскрикнула Эллисон, принял удар вместо Эрики Бойд… Как один за другим падали охотники, и Хейл не мог это соотнести с собственными хаотичными передвижениями и кровью на своих руках. Он разрывал им глотки, Эрика, точно обезумев, копировала движения Альфы, и Скотт, с диким нечеловеческим взглядом раздирал когтями чью-то грудь, потому что Эллисон погибла, вот ирония, не из-за оборотней, а от пули, случайно выпущенной кем-то из охотников. Оборотни победили в той стычке, но была ли это победа?

Дерек не стал удерживать Скотта, когда тот поспешно уехал из города. Хейл связался со своими знакомыми из Нью-Йорка, попросив присмотреть за Эрикой. Он сам отдалил от себя оставшихся членов стаи, не понимая, как он вообще смог это пережить. Снова. Опять всех потерять и как-то продолжать функционировать. Просыпаться утром, отправляться на пробежку, ходить в магазин, отстраивать дом. И бережно хранить некоторые вещи своей семьи, которые не пострадали в пожаре, и забрать какие-то безделушки из дома Айзека, Бойда, Стайлза…

И вот сейчас они воскресли. Это действительно второй шанс, возможность что-то исправить, сделать по-другому, правильно. И именно поэтому Дерек уже пять минут смотрел на полицейский участок, прокручивая в голове все возможные варианты их со Стайлзом разговора. Наверное, стоит начать с “Стайлз, нам нужно поговорить”. Эта фраза гарантированно вызовет у Стилински волну недоверия и одновременно любопытства. А вот потом… А потом Дерек сориентируется на месте. Наверное.

Правда, разговор со Стайлзом получился совсем не таким, каким его представлял себе Хейл. Хотя бы потому, что к нему, едва он вышел из машины, решительным шагом подошёл высокий светловолосый мужчина, который смотрел недовольно и даже как-то зло.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Хейл? – неприязненно спросил парень, подходя совсем близко и складывая руки на груди.

\- А что такое? – удивился Дерек, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь этого парня или нет.

\- Чтобы ты появился у полицейского участка, нужна веская причина. Ты кого-то убил? – скривил губы парень.  
Дерек только собирался ответить, как на улицу вылетел Стайлз, сердце которого билось так быстро, будто он бежал от своего дома минимум.

\- Тодд! – крикнул Стилински, и Дерек тут же подобрался и посмотрел на парня уже совсем другим взглядом. – Что здесь происходит?

\- Вот и мне интересно, - неприятно усмехнулся Адамс, разглядывая Хейла, – зачем он сюда приехал.

\- Это полицейский участок, и я не помню, чтобы жителям города запрещалось здесь бывать, - прищурился Дерек. – А ты что так волнуешься?

\- Потому что ты не понимаешь, когда тебе говорят “не твоё”, - чуть ли не прошипел Тодд.

\- Что? – удивился Стайлз, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Это ты к чему?

\- Мне вот тоже интересно, - понизив голос и добавив немного рычащих ноток, сказал Дерек.

\- Интересно? – сжал кулаки Адамс. – Что тебе интересно, Хейл? Тебе же уже сказали, что ты свой шанс ещё год назад упустил, так что теперь катись.

\- Какой шанс? – непонимающе переспросил Стайлз, во все глаза глядя на Дерека. – Год назад?

\- О, ты уже и не помнишь, как он к тебе тогда приезжал отношения выяснять? Что ж, это и к лучшему. Видишь, Хейл, о тебе даже и не помнят уже, - усмехнулся Тодд, подходя к Стайлзу и обнимая его за талию.

Дерек застыл, смотря, как чужой парень обнимает его Стайлза. А потом вдруг усмехнулся. И от этой усмешки по спине Стайлза сначала пронёсся табун мурашек, а потом покраснели щёки. Вот к чему они, интересно, покраснели?

\- Садись в машину, - спокойно сказал Дерек, а Стайлз даже и не подумал возразить.

Он вывернулся из рук Тодда, не обращая внимания на вытянувшееся от удивления лицо парня, и быстро скользнул на пассажирское сидение камаро.

\- Стайлз, - непонимающе развёл руками Тодд.

\- У меня дела. Срочные, - мельком взглянув на него, ответил Стайлз. – Я тебе потом позвоню.

\- Я тебя потом навещу, - мрачно пообещал Адамсу Дерек, резко срываясь с места.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, а потом Стайлз всё-таки не выдержал.

\- Что это было вообще?

\- Если он ещё раз прикоснётся к тебе, будет смотреть на тебя дольше тридцати секунд или скажет, что ты принадлежишь ему, то у вас будет на один труп больше, - спокойно сказал Дерек.

Стайлз откинулся на сидение, прикрывая глаза, поверив в эти слова сразу и абсолютно.

\- Куда мы едем?

\- К тебе домой. Нам нужно поговорить.


	10. Chapter 10

Стайлз нервно перекладывал свои вещи с одного места на другое, создавая видимость активной деятельности. Дерек стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, и молчал. Стилински резко выдохнул и просто скинул все свои вещи с дивана, дёрганным движением садясь на освободившееся место.

\- Начинай, - сказал Стайлз, - начинай говорить прямо сейчас, потому что я самопроизвольно ушёл с работы, а потом мне нужно будет объясняться со своим парнем.

\- Не называй его своим парнем, - с рычащими нотками в голосе отозвался Дерек. – Никогда.

\- Почему? – спросил Стайлз, вскинув подбородок и посмотрев Хейлу прямо в глаза. – Почему я не должен называть своего парня своим парнем?

\- А сам не догадаешься? – усмехнулся Дерек.

\- У меня есть пара предположений, но одно из них глупое, а другое из области фантастики, так что я жду твой вариант, - отозвался парень, нервно одёргивая свою форменную куртку.

\- А мне интересно послушать твои предположения.

\- Ладно, хорошо, как пожелаешь, - дёргано улыбнулся Стайлз. – Только не убивай меня после их озвучивания, договорились? Итак, первое предположение: тебе не нравится то, что я с кем-то встречаюсь, потому что ты считаешь меня членом своей стаи. Это то, которое глупое, потому что Эрика уже замужем, Скотт женится, а Айзек собирается, и ты никак на это не реагируешь.

Дерек усмехнулся, чуть опустив подбородок. Да, беты всегда интересуются мнением своего Альфы, когда собираются начать с кем-то отношения, но обычно никто не бывает против выбранных спутников, пусть даже они и люди. Когда-то Хейлы приняли Кейт, как спутницу Дерека. И это решение было фатальным.

\- Ну и второе, которое из области фантастики, - продолжил Стайлз, резко переведя взгляд с лица Хейла на стену, - тебе не нравится то, что я встречаюсь с кем-то потому, что ты меня…

Стайлз замолчал и закусил губу. Этот второй вариант казался ему совсем невозможным, потому что такое даже представить сложно!

\- Продолжай, - попросил Дерек. – Закончи предложение.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я с кем-то встречался, потому что ты меня ревнуешь, - выпалил Стайлз и зачем-то зажмурился.

Послышался короткий вздох, и Стайлз сам себе отвесил подзатыльник, в красках представляя, что сейчас о нём думает Хейл. Глаза Стилински по-прежнему не открывал.

\- Вот, я же говорю, невозможные варианты, так что забудь всё, что я сейчас сказал, и я внимательно слушаю твою версию, которая, несомненно, будет более логичной и реальной.

\- Ты прав, - сказал Дерек.

\- Что? – удивился Стайлз, от неожиданности открывая глаза и переводя взгляд на Хейла. – Ты о том, что это глупые варианты, да?

\- Нет. Первый вариант вполне возможен, Альфа может высказывать своё недовольство выбором спутника, но обычно этого не делает, потому что это личное дело каждого. Конечно, если это личное дело не переходит в общественное и не угрожает стае. А второй вариант…

\- А второй вариант тупой, очень тупой, да, так что забудь его, чувак, просто забудь, - зачастил Стайлз.

\- А второй вариант полностью правильный, - не обращая внимания на бормотание парня, закончил Дерек.

\- Вот и я говорю, совсем глуп… Что? – ошарашено спросил Стайлз. – Это же… Как это…

\- Ты один из самых умных людей, которых я знаю. Твой мозг может обрабатывать огромное количество информации за раз. Как это может быть? А как это вообще бывает? – недовольно поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Нет, я знаю, как может быть, то есть, догадываюсь, но тут всё иначе, чем можно подумать и… блин, - сказал Стайлз, рассеянно проводя рукой по лицу. – Если ты меня ревнуешь, значит, я тебе нравлюсь?

\- Это логично, - с лёгкой полуулыбкой кивнул Дерек.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты такой… Стайлз?

\- Это был ответ или вопрос?

\- Это сложно объяснить. И я не хочу.

\- Ах, ты не хочешь! – вскочил с дивана Стайлз. – Ты всегда не хочешь ничего объяснять, Хейл! И, видимо, серьёзно веришь в то, что окружающие должны читать твои мысли! Ты сейчас сломал мой привычный мир ещё раз, разрушил все стереотипы, просто загрузил в мой мозг информацию, которую он не в силах обработать, и даже не хочешь говорить, почему…

Дерек закатил глаза и, резко дёрнув парня на себя, поцеловал, обрывая поток слов. Стайлз замер и даже не сразу понял, что он сам начал отвечать на поцелуй. Вспомнилось, как его целовал Тодд и… нет, Адамс даже рядом не стоял. Потому что поцелуй Дерека был страстным, напористым, обжигающим, невероятным, потрясающим, великолепным, волшебным и какие там ещё существуют определения? Хейл целовал так, что Стайлз невольно вцепился руками в его куртку, чувствуя, что стоять ему уже не хочется, а хочется поддаться вперёд всем телом, повиснуть на Дереке, закрыть глаза и чувствовать себя не просто хорошо, а охренительно! Мысль сделать шаг назад, отстраниться, прервать поцелуй, отойти и выразить своё недовольство (которого, к слову, и не было), даже не возникла.

\- Это, конечно, не ответ на вопрос, но попытка засчитана, - сказал Стайлз, прислонившись лбом к плечу Дерека, когда поцелуй закончился. – И что теперь делать?

\- Я никогда не заставлю тебя быть со мной, Стайлз, - ответил Дерек. – Это должен быть твой осознанный выбор. Если ты хочешь встречаться с кем-то другим, пусть даже и с этим… Адамсом, то я не имею право тебе запрещать.

\- А десять минут назад ты сказал совершенно другое, - улыбнулся парень, чувствуя, как Дерек проводит носом по его виску, вдыхая запах. – Помнится, ты сказал, что убьёшь его.

\- Я буду ревновать, - легко согласился Дерек. – И буду беситься, рычать и сверкать красными глазами. Буду делать всё, чтобы ты оставил его и пришёл ко мне. Но если ты скажешь мне уйти, я уйду. И никогда не появлюсь в твоей жизни.

\- Это ведь началось ещё тогда, да? Почему ты не сказал? Почему нужно было ждать, пока я… - Стайлз неловко замолчал, бездумно проводя рукой по груди Дерека.

\- Тебе было шестнадцать, у тебя в крови кипел адреналин и бушевали гормоны, ты был влюблён в одноклассницу и при этом звался лучшим другом самой упрямой в мире беты, а…

\- А ты придумал миллион отговорок, потому что у тебя не хватило смелости признать собственные чувства и поговорить со мной, - закончил Стайлз.

\- Я бы сказал по-другому, но в целом да, - вздохнул Хейл.

\- Вау, ты признаёшь свои ошибки, - шутливо удивился парень.

\- Вы умерли. Ты умер, Стайлз. Я снова потерял стаю, у меня было время, чтобы понять, что нужно иногда с кем-нибудь разговаривать, пусть и о своих ошибках. Вы вернулись, и я не собираюсь просто так стоять в стороне, пока моя стая решает проблемы. Ты вернулся, и я не хочу снова ждать какого-то знака свыше, а потом понять что всё, поздно. Ты знаешь, что я могу тебе предложить, но решение остаётся за тобой, - сказал Дерек, чуть отстранившись и посмотрев в глаза парню. – Какое будет твоё решение?

\- Мне нужно подумать. Нет, ты потрясно целуешься и офигенно выглядишь, но всё же мне реально нужно подумать, потому что это же навсегда, да?

\- Я не уйду, но ты можешь. Не в наших правилах удерживать кого-то против их воли, - напряжённо ответил Дерек.

\- Значит, по сути, навсегда, - кивнул Стайлз. – Давай так, ты сейчас завозишь меня обратно на работу, всё-таки я даже не отпросился, а сегодня вечером или завтра утром, или, на крайний случай, через сутки, я тебе скажу, что я там решил, ладно?

Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на Стилински. Тот не выглядел как человек, который может принять крайне важное решение: на слегка припухших и покрасневших губах была лёгкая довольная полуулыбка, взгляд немного шальной, пальцы нервно теребили рукава куртки. Дерек усмехнулся: в таком состоянии решение обычно принимается в пользу того, кто это состояние и вызвал. Хотя везти Стайлза на работу не хотелось, там был Тодд, и это вызывало в Хейле определенную напряжённость. Но нужно было рискнуть. Вряд ли Стайлз бы оценил категоричный запрет на работу. Да и запереть его в доме Хейлов тоже не представлялось возможным.

\- Поехали, - кивнул Дерек и, подумав секунду, снова поцеловал парня.

Стайлз даже и не подумал возразить.

*_*_*

Айзек смотрел на заснувшую Сью и чувствовал, как по губам расползается широкая улыбка. Лейхи жутко нервничал, ведь с понятием секс он был ознакомлен исключительно теоретически, когда тайком от отца смотрел скаченные видеоролики порнографического содержания. Он умер в шестнадцать лет, когда у него не было девушки и, следовательно, никакого опыта физической близости. Но Сью сама вела, словно чувствовала эту неуверенность, и Айзек думал, что это один из самых потрясающих моментов всей его жизни. Ему нравилось в Сью всё, абсолютно всё без исключения. Пусть даже Айзек и не знал её столько, сколько должен был знать.

Сью устала после долгой дороги и спала, но вот Айзеку спать не хотелось, поэтому он тихо, старясь не шуметь (благо оборотни это умеют), спустился на первый этаж. Опять поставил кофеварку и, дожидаясь кофе, зачем-то полез в сумку Сью, которую она оставила в прихожей. Любопытство победило: Айзеку хотелось узнать о своей почти невесте что-то помимо имени.

В сумочке обнаружились документы на имя Сьюзен Морган, адрес по прописке – Сан-Франциско. Ещё была записная книжка, в которой Айзек не без удивления обнаружил адреса и телефоны всех членов его стаи. Видимо, Сью не просто знала про оборотней, но и поддерживала с ними связь. Что, впрочем, не удивительно, если она собиралась выйти за Айзека замуж. Помимо документов и ежедневника ничего интересного не обнаружилось, так что Лейхи сложил всё обратно и понадеялся, что Сью не узнает о его любопытстве. Почему-то дико захотелось купить девушке цветы или принести завтрак (точнее обед) в постель. Хотелось сделать какой-то подарок, и Айзек даже на секунду застыл, вспомнив про кольцо. Он может подарить Сью кольцо, предложить ей выйти за него замуж и счастливо готовиться к свадьбе. Но что-то останавливало. Наверное, он был ещё не готов к такому шагу. Ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой реальности. К тому же, сначала следовало поговорить с Дереком. Айзек на инстинктах понимал, что прежде чем делать такие ответственные шаги, надо советоваться с Альфой.

_\- А если он скажет “нет”? Что ты будешь делать тогда? Откажешься от своего счастья, ради самодурства какого-то мужика, который не дал тебе ничего стоящего?_

Айзек резко обернулся, выпуская когти и клыки, но никого не обнаружил. Тихий шепчущий голос был словно внутри него, насмешкой проходился по напряженным мышцам, раскалённой иглой ввинчиваясь в мозг. Этот голос, до безумия похожий на тот, который Айзек слышал во сне, вызывал в парне панический страх, животный, первобытный ужас. От него хотелось спрятаться, убежать, забиться в угол и оскалить клыки, защищаться до последнего. Айзек несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом схватился за телефон. Ему жизненно необходимо поговорить с кем-то из стаи. Дерек не отвечал. Быстро пролистав контакты, Айзек набрал другой номер. На звонок ответили после третьего гудка.

\- Эрика… Ты мне очень нужна. Пожалуйста, - тихо чуть ли не проскулил Айзек.

\- Еду, - отрывисто бросила Рейес и отключилась.

Айзек закрыл глаза и, чувствуя, словно с него медленно сдирают кожу, опустился сначала на колени, а потом и вовсе лёг на пол. В глазах защипало, и парень как-то отстранённо подумал, что ни разу не плакал с того момента, как стал оборотнем. Даже когда Дерек ломал ему руку, или когда грудь пробило аконитовыми пулями. А сейчас Айзеку было дико стыдно рыдать из-за невидимого врага.

Сколько он провёл на полу кухни, скрючившись в позе эмбриона, уткнувшись лбом в колени и сжимая зубы, Айзек не знал, но почувствовав руки Эрики, облегчённо выдохнул. Рейес была своей, она пахла стаей и волчатами, обнимала крепко, но нежно, словно мать, и Айзек откинулся спиной на её грудь, шумно вдыхая. Но кроме запаха Эрики был ещё один. Лейхи приоткрыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Питером.

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Группа поддержки, - улыбнулся Хейл. – Вдруг ты захочешь кого-нибудь убить?

\- Ой, Айзек, а ты не говорил, что мы ждём гостей. Здравствуйте. Дорогой, а почему ты на полу?

Все обернулись на голос, удивляясь, как могли не заметить чужого приближения. В дверях кухни, кутаясь в длинный махровый халат и сонно улыбаясь, стояла Сью.

*_*_*

Стайлз прекрасно знал, что ему придётся объясняться с Тоддом, но это его нисколько не волновало. Его вообще мало что волновало сейчас, кроме Хейла. И да, это было не слишком по-взрослому, забыть обо всех проблемах, но Стайлзу было шестнадцать, когда он умер. И воскрес он тоже шестнадцатилетним, хотя и выглядел на двадцать. Дерек был прав, когда говорил, что им вовсю управляют гормоны и адреналин. Это было абсолютно и беспрекословно так.

Адамс сидел за столом Стилински и выглядел не слишком жизнерадостно. Точнее, парень хмурился и кривил губы, пристальным взглядом окидывая Стайлза с головы до ног, как только тот появился в участке. Стоило Стилински подойти ближе, как Тодд буквально впился взглядом в его лицо, а потом мрачно усмехнулся.

\- Срочные дела, Стайлз? – насмешливо протянул парень. – И как, решились?

\- Да, - спокойно отозвался Стайлз, решительно глядя Тодду прямо в глаза. – Решились.

\- О, я вижу, - чуть ли не прошипел Адамс. – У тебя губы красные и распухшие, и тот самый взгляд.

\- Какой взгляд? – удивился Стайлз.

\- Который бывает после секса. Удовлетворённый, - зло выплюнул Адамс. – Что, будешь оправдываться передо мной?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Ты и так всё прекрасно понимаешь.

Тодд вскочил, яростно опрокинув стул, чем привлёк к себе недоуменные взгляды коллег. Лицо Адамса исказилось и выражало бешенство.

\- У нас вчера была годовщина. Год. Целый год вместе, Стайлз. Год без Дерека Хейла! Ты же сам тогда говорил, что больше не можешь! Ты сам мне клялся, что больше никогда не останешься с ним наедине, даже если от этого будет зависеть твоя жизнь! Так какого хрена?! – Тодд старался говорить тихо, чтобы сослуживцы не слышали темы ссоры, но некоторые фразы всё равно получались слишком громкими.

\- Успокойся, Тодд, - чуть поморщился Стайлз. – И не кричи, на нас все смотрят.

\- Пусть смотрят! И я не собираюсь успокаиваться! Как, скажи мне, как ты опять с ним сошёлся?

\- Опять? – удивился Стайлз.

\- Да, опять! Ты ушёл от него ко мне, а теперь что, уйдёшь от меня обратно к нему? А через год опять приползёшь и будешь говорить, что никогда к нему не подойдёшь больше? – в конце фразы Адамс с силой ударил кулаком по столу.

\- Я ушёл от него к тебе? Почему? – ещё больше удивился Стайлз.

\- Что? – теперь поднял брови Тодд. – Стайлз, он же тебя… Стоп. Ты не помнишь? – теперь Адамс вглядывался в лицо Стилински с обеспокоенностью. – Что он опять с тобой сделал?!

\- Я, - начал Стайлз, но замолчал, как-то резко тряхнув головой. – Мне нужно позвонить. Извини, Тодд.

\- Нет, с тобой что-то не так, - Адамс подошёл к нему ближе и протянул руку, но парень отстранился. – Ладно, иди звони. Но потом мы поговорим.

Стайлз как-то рассеяно кивнул, а потом быстро направился в сторону туалета. Там, убедившись, что помещение пустое, он вытащил телефон и быстро набрал Дерека. Тот ответил после второго гудка.

\- Что случилось? – сразу спросил Хейл.

\- Почему что-то обязательно должно случиться? – попытался усмехнуться Стайлз.

\- Я чувствую, - спокойно отозвался Дерек. – Так что случилось?

\- Скажи, ты смог бы… причинить мне вред? Сделать что-то против моей воли? - через силу спросил Стайлз. – Нет, я не имею ввиду, отшвырнуть меня с траектории полёта пули или не пустить разбираться с канимой в первых рядах, а что-то… такое…

\- Я понял, - перебил его Хейл. – Нет.

\- Нет? Вообще?

\- Я достаточно хорошо себя контролирую, чтобы не причинить тебе такой вред, Стайлз. Мы вообще редко когда срываемся в этом плане, - пояснил Дерек. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Да так, просто, - быстро ответил Стилински, чувствуя, как внутри разливается огромное облегчение. – Мне нужно работать. Встретимся вечером.

Дерек коротко попрощался и положил трубку. Стайлз вздохнул и пару раз с силой потёр виски. 

\- Я ничерта не понимаю эту реальность, - под нос себе сказал парень.

\- А тебе и не надо, - послышался знакомый насмешливый голос.

Стайлз резко обернулся и автоматически сделал шаг назад. Тодд стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и слегка улыбался.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я говорю, что тебе не обязательно что-то понимать, мальчик. Всё идёт так, как и было запланировано.

\- Ты… - начал Стайлз, но резко замолчал, когда Адамс оказался рядом и больно схватил за подбородок, не давая опустить голову и смотря прямо в глаза. Стилински почувствовал, что его тело будто каменеет, невозможно было даже пошевелить пальцами или моргнуть.

\- Ты такой полезный, Стайлз, хотя Адди и не хотела воскрешать тебя. Но я её убедил, и не зря. Ты сделаешь это. Убьёшь одного из них, он не будет сопротивляться, - чуть ли не по-змеиному шептал Тодд, словно гипнотизируя взглядом.

\- Кого? – прохрипел Стайлз, с трудом разжимая словно резиновые губы.

\- Дерека Хейла. Одного из шести Альф, которые умрут на следующей неделе, - улыбнулся Тодд и, погладив одной рукой щёку Стилински, поцеловал парня.

Стайлз почувствовал, как тело на секунду становится невесомым, а потом его накрыла темнота.


	11. Chapter 11

Джексон сидел на заднем крыльце дома Хейла и смотрел на лес. Если бы ему кто-то сказал тогда, в школе, что его желание стать оборотнем приведёт к тому, что вместо волка он в полнолуние будет превращаться в ящерицу, а потом и вообще умрёт, он бы не поверил. Он и сейчас верил с трудом, время от времени желая просто взять и проснуться, потому что эта реальность была слишком жестока. Он умер, потом воскрес, но не может даже пойти в город, потому что существует возможность нарваться на знакомых. А ещё этот непрекращающийся шум в голове, от которого не спасала даже таблетка, заботливо выданная Лидией. Во всём теле непонятная тяжесть, а настроение настолько апатичное, что Джексон и сам удивлялся. Никогда парень не чувствовал себя настолько уставшим.

Счастливые лица Скотта и Эллисон, которые, кажется, вообще забыли о реальности; планирующие свадьбу Стэн, Мелисса и Крис; налаживающие свои личные жизни Айзек и Стайлз; Эрика с двумя детьми, насмешливый Питер, странный Дерек и, конечно же, чужая Лидия. Всё это нисколько не могло поднять настроение. Уиттмор даже не мог ни с кем поговорить. Нет, не так. Он мог поговорить со всеми, достаточно было сказать, что его задолбали голоса в голове, но он не хотел разговаривать. Ему словно что-то мешало, заставляло уходить и молчать. Джексон не понимал, что с ним происходит, периодически ловя себя на мыслях, которые просто не могли принадлежать ему. Уиттмору было страшно. Впервые в жизни настолько жутко, что удушливыми волнами накатывала паника, но крики почему-то замирали в горле. Было ужасное ощущение, будто им управляют, заставляют молчать, говорят уйти. И хуже всего было то, что он не мог сопротивляться.

Он постоянно ощущал её присутствие. Женщина, уже немолодая, сильная, властная. Она словно держала Джексона за горло, а потом отпускала ненадолго, нацепив на шею ошейник с поводком. Это было даже хуже, чем когда им управлял Мэтт. Тогда Джексон хотя бы не осознавал своих действий, а потом просто не помнил ничего. Сейчас же в голове билась одна единственная связная мысль, от которой хотелось просто выть: эта женщина хозяйка, она сильней и её надо слушать. Питер был не прав, говоря, что она слабее своего брата. Отнюдь. Её сила устрашала, внушала ужас и заставляла вставать на колени. Его, Джексона, вернули для какой-то определённой цели. Он должен исполнить свою миссию и тогда сможет спокойно уйти.

\- Джексон, - раздался позади негромкий голос Лидии.

Голоса в голове немного отступили, шум стал более приглушённым. Парень поднял голову и посмотрел на Мартин. Лидия стояла, прислонившись одним плечом к косяку двери, и вертела в руках цветок синего цвета. Джексон пробежал взглядом по её собранным в невысокий хвост волосам, простенькой синей футболке, широким джинсам.

\- Почему босиком? – спросил парень, кивая на босые ноги. – Не боишься простудиться?

\- Ты пятый, кто сегодня спросил у меня это, - улыбнулась Лидия. – Нет, я не заболею, а босиком просто удобнее.

Джексон равнодушно пожал плечами, чувствуя, что Лидия не вызывает в нём никакого душевного отклика. Просто ещё одна знакомая, каких много. Просто ещё один человек в его жизни, ничего особенного. Шум в голове начинал снова усиливаться, а перед глазами появились длинные тёмные волосы и серого, даже скорее стального, цвета глаза. Уиттмор чуть скривил губы, зная, что это она. Та самая женщина, которая твёрдой рукой держала его поводок.

\- Ну вот, - усмехнулась Лидия, - и ты меня тоже теперь не любишь.

\- Тоже? – бездумно переспросил Джексон.

\- Стайлз, - ответила Лидия, подходя ближе и кладя руки на плечи парня. – Стайлз обо мне больше не мечтает. Это грустно.

\- Ты не выглядишь грустной, - заметил Джексон, чувствуя, как стальной захват воображаемого ошейника разжимается, словно Лидия своими лёгкими руками сдёрнула застёжку. – Со мной что-то происходит.

\- Я вижу, - кивнула Мартин. – Что ты чувствуешь?

\- Я не понимаю. Шум в голове, голоса. Женщина. Ошейник, - неприязненно скривился Джексон. – Такое ужасное чувство, будто тебя контролируют. Ты вроде хочешь сказать одно, а говоришь абсолютно противоположное. Хочешь повернуть направо, а поворачиваешь налево. Хочешь послать эту мразь к чёрту, но вместо этого падаешь перед ней на колени!

Под конец фразы Джексон повысил голос и зарычал, а его глаза сверкнули голубым. Лидия присела рядом и невесомо поцеловала парня в висок, успокаивая. Джексон рвано вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Теперь у него в голове были не шум и голоса, а нарастающий звон, от которого всё тело начало немного дёргаться. Да, хозяйка разозлилась. На этой мысли Джексон усмехнулся и пожелал чёртовой женщине сдохнуть. Если он сможет ей сопротивляться, действовать наперекор – он будет это делать. Он не собирается быть послушной собачкой, которая виляет хвостиком при виде хозяина. О, нет, Джексон сделает всё возможное, чтобы ведьма сгорела на костре, он даже сам его подожжёт, если понадобиться.

\- Лидия. Думаю, мне нужно это рассказать остальным, - сказал Джексон.

\- Хорошо, я позвоню Питеру, - кивнула Мартин, собираясь встать и уйти в дом, но Джексон поймал её за руку.

\- Звони отсюда. Не отпускай меня. Ты заглушаешь её вопли, - криво улыбнулся Уиттмор, даже не спрашивая, почему именно Питеру, а не Дереку или, предположим, тому же Дитону.

Лидия только кивнула и, обняв парня одной рукой за плечи, другой достала из кармана телефон. Питер ответил после первого же гудка.

*_*_*

Дерек сам не знал, что он чувствует к этим магам. С одной стороны – они воскресили его стаю, вернули тех, кого он уже и не надеялся увидеть, и за это Хейл им был благодарен. Но с другой – глядя сейчас на Айзека, который скорчился на диване и неглубоко рвано дышал, Дерек хотел просто кого-нибудь убить. Его хорошее настроение, которое появилось после разговора со Стайлзом, чуть подпортилось, когда Стилински позвонил со странным вопросом о том, может ли Дерек причинить ему вред, а потом совсем упало, когда Питер ему сказал, что Айзеку плохо.

Когда Дерек появился на пороге дома Лейхи, Айзек уже слегка успокоился и даже был в состоянии криво улыбнуться Альфе. Рядом с парнем сидела Эрика, бережно держа его за руку, а с другой стороны к его плечу прислонилась другая девушка, которую Хейл видел впервые. Питер удобно устроился в кресле и немигающе уставился в одну точку, о чём-то сильно задумавшись.

\- Дерек, - поприветствовала появившегося Альфу та самая неизвестная девушка.

\- Сью, - кивнул Хейл, вспоминая, как Айзек назвал свою невесту. – Что случилось?

Айзек вздрогнул и как-то загнано посмотрел на мужчину. В его глазах опять на мгновение мелькнула паника, но быстро отступила, когда Альфа подошёл к нему и положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Я просто пошёл сделать кофе, - начал Айзек. – Думал о Сью, о том, что мне хотелось бы… привести её в стаю. А потом я услышал голос…

\- Продолжай, - со всей возможной мягкостью, сказал Дерек. – Что произошло?

\- Я услышал голос. Как тогда, ночью. Он спросил меня… спросил, что я буду делать, если ты не разрешишь мне…   
Он не говорил ничего особенного, просто… Мне так жутко, - тихо признался Айзек.

\- Успокойся, - сказал Дерек. – Что бы там не хотел от тебя этот голос, но я могу точно сказать, что не против выбранной тобой спутницы.

Сью, услышав это, счастливо улыбнулась, хоть на глазах у неё блестели слёзы, которые появились, когда она слушала рассказ Айзека. Морган кивнула Дереку и обняла Лейхи одной рукой, зарываясь носом в его волосы и тихо прошептав, что любит его. Айзек тоже улыбнулся, уже чуть живее и радостнее, чем до этого. Его перестало трясти, ведь пришёл его Альфа, который одобрил выбор его спутницы, а голос… Это всего лишь голос.  
Раздалась мелодичная музыка, и Питер вытащил из нагрудного кармана телефон. Ответив на звонок, Хейл посмотрел на племянника.

\- Джексон, - только и сказал Питер, поднимаясь с кресла.

\- Что случилось? – поднимаясь следом, спросила Эрика.

\- Не знаю, но Лидия говорит, что ему плохо, - уже направляясь к двери, отозвался Питер.

Дерек тоже поднялся, думая, что сегодня просто сумасшедший день какой-то. Айзек поймал мужчину за рукав, удерживая.

\- Можно нам с вами?

\- Конечно, - удивлённо ответил Дерек. – Это ещё и твоя стая. Мог бы и не спрашивать.

Айзек улыбнулся и встал, оборачиваясь к Сью.

\- Ты поедешь?

\- Конечно, - отозвалась девушка, - и я поведу. А то тебя ещё немного качает.

Лейхи кивнул и вышел на улицу. Питер и Эрика уже сидели в серой Тойоте Рейес, а Дерек направлялся к Камаро. Сью и Айзек подошли к синему Хёндаю. Через минуту все три машины ехали к дому Хейла.

*_*_*

Когда автомобили подъехали к дому, Джексон всё так же сидел на крыльце в объятьях Лидии. Они уже не разговаривали, а просто смотрели на лес, что могло бы выглядеть романтичным или уютным, если бы не полностью расфокусированным бессмысленный взгляд Уиттмора. Это было странно и страшно, потому что Джексон всегда смотрел свысока, чуть надменно, с непониманием, но никогда – так потерянно. Даже когда он узнал, что приёмный, его взгляд выражал недоверие, злость, печаль, но не потерянность.

Пахло домашней едой. Дерек недоверчиво принюхался, с грустью вспоминая, что последний раз здесь так пахло почти двадцать лет назад, когда была жива его семья. Сейчас же на кухне вовсю хозяйничала Мелисса, которой кормить большую компанию было только в радость. Ещё пахло волчатами Эрики, что вызывало во всех взрослых волках чуть ли не умиление. Дом теперь действительно стал похож на дом. На то уютное место, где живёт большая семья. Как когда-то. Конечно, чувства спокойствия и уюта сильно портила ситуация с магами и стаей Альф, но даже не смотря на это, Дерек всё равно был рад.

\- Джексон, что случилось? – подошёл к Уиттмору Питер.

Джексон никак не отреагировал на Хейла, в упор уставившись на Айзека и слегка скривив губы. Лейхи недоуменно застыл, а потом медленно прошёл мимо и скрылся в доме, всё так же провожаемый пристальным взглядом. Следом за Айзеком ушла Сью, а потом и Эрика, которая смутно беспокоилась за детей (которые как минимум последние полчаса провели со Скоттом, если Лидия сидела вместе с Уиттмором).

\- Лидия? – обратился к Мартин Дерек. – Что с ним?

\- Он рассказал мне о том, что слышит шум в голове и видит женщину, - ответила девушка.

\- Она сильная, - словно в прострации сказал Джексон. – Она держит меня за горло. Я знаю, кто она. Я знаю, где она. Я слышу её смех у себя в голове, потому что я не могу сказать ничего того, чего она не хочет. Я как марионетка, а она слишком опытный кукловод, который всю жизнь дёргает за ниточки, оживляя деревянных кукол. Я даже не уверен, что всё, что я говорю сейчас, это говорю я, а не она.

Джексон замолчал, всё так же бездумно разглядывая лес. Лидия чуть грустно улыбнулась, прижавшись к парню ещё ближе, стараясь успокоить, приободрить. Дерек прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Джексон выглядел так уязвимо, что хотелось его защищать. Инстинкт Альфы, потому что Уиттмор неожиданно стал ощущаться как член стаи. Дерек мог, но не хотел бороться с этим чувством, поэтому просто положил руку парню на плечо. Джексон удивлённо моргнул, перевёл взгляд сначала на руку, а потом на лицо Хейла, и слегка улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову.

\- Идите в дом, - сказал Питер. – Скоро начнёт холодать, а на кухне вкуснейший в мире ужин готовит самая прекрасная в мире женщина.

Дерек услышал, как в глубине дома недовольно рыкнул Скотт: сколько бы не прошло времени, а он по-прежнему не хотел, чтобы Хейл разговаривал о его матери. Питер усмехнулся.

\- Успокойся, Скотт, если я уведу твою маму у отца Стайлза, то меня порвут на мелкие кусочки.

Дерек хмыкнул, заново вспоминая, что такое полный дом оборотней, которые могут не повышая голоса спокойно разговаривать друг с другом из разных комнат. В этом были свои плюсы, и были минусы: личная жизнь становилась не такой уж и личной, хотя в стае друг от друга никогда не было секретов.

\- Пойдём, Джексон, - сказала Лидия, вставая и мягко потянув парня за собой, - посидим в гостиной, посмотрим фильм, поболтаем.

Хейлы проводили их взглядами, а на крыльцо вышел Стэн. Он выглядел слегка уставшим и задумчивым.

\- Как оказалось, мы все знакомы с невестой Айзека, - сказал Стилински. – Тек необычно разговаривать дружески с человеком, которого не знаешь, но который хорошо знает тебя.

Дерек кивнул, неожиданно задумавшись над тем, что стоит, наверное, сказать Стэну про них со Стайлзом. Хотя, говорить про них со Стайлзом в том самом смысле пока рано, но всё же…

\- Парню совсем плохо, - неожиданно сказал Стилински. – Он просидел здесь два часа, почти не двигаясь. Я помню Джексона по школе, он был намного спокойнее Стайлза, но даже для него это ненормально. Ему шестнадцать лет, он, в отличие от остальных, даже выглядит на свои шестнадцать, а в этом возрасте такое поведение – высшая степень странности. Как раз все симптомы, чтобы задуматься.

\- А ты неплохо в этом разбираешься, - сказал Питер.

\- У Стайлза СДВИГ, так что мне были необходимы такие знания, чтобы понимать своего ребёнка. Он же мне практически ничего не рассказывал, так что пришлось учиться разбираться по поведению.

\- Стэн, вы не могли бы присмотреть за ними некоторое время? – задумавшись на минуту, спросил Дерек. – Нам с Питером нужно кое-куда съездить.

\- Присмотреть за стаей взрослых оборотней? Конечно, почему нет, - усмехнулся Стилински. – Вы надолго?

\- Нет, не думаю, - ответил Дерек и пошёл к машине, махнув рукой Питеру, чтобы следовал за ним.

\- Ну и куда же мы направляемся, племянник? – поинтересовался Хейл, садясь в Камаро.

\- К Дитону. У меня такое чувство, что он опять что-то недоговаривает, - мрачно сказал Дерек, заводя мотор.

Питер только усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. Алан что-то недоговаривал всегда. Даже двадцать лет назад, когда был советником семьи Хейлов. Хотя, кто знает, может на этот раз он всё-таки скажет правду?..

*_*_*

Дитон не удивился, когда увидел Питера и Дерека. Только перевернул табличку на двери, оповещая, что клиника временно закрыта, и пригласил мужчин в свой кабинет. Несколько минут все молчали, а потом Дерек приподнял брови в немом вопросе, Питер хмыкнул, а Дитон вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Вы пришли за ответами, - не спросил, а уточнил Алан.

\- Да. И на этот раз мы надеемся услышать все ответы, которые у вас есть. И так же мы надеемся, что всё, что вы нам скажете, будет _правдой_ , - сказал Дерек. – Дело касается моей стаи, и я не уйду, пока не услышу всё, что мне нужно.

\- Я расскажу всё, что знаю, - кивнул Дитон. – Прежде всего, Питер был прав, воскрешение – дело рук двух магов, брата и сестры, Кассия и Аддеи. Сначала, я просто не мог в это поверить, но потом связался со своими старыми знакомыми, они подтвердили мои догадки, но я был слишком удивлён, чтобы сразу рассказывать вам о них.

\- Почему?

\- Кассий и Аддея…Они что-то вроде легенды. История, которая случилась много лет назад. И когда я говорю много лет, то я имею ввиду действительно очень долгое время. По моим подсчётам, им должно быть больше пятиста лет.

\- И кто же они?

\- Несущие смерть. Так их называли, по крайней мере. Говорили, что они заключили сделки на свои души, согласились много лет быть в услужении у тех сил, с которыми мы предпочитаем не иметь ничего общего, чтобы взамен получить возможность совершить свою месть.

\- Какую месть? – спросил Дерек, вспоминая, что в первую ночь ребята действительно говорили о какой-то мести. – Кому они собрались мстить?

\- Этого я не знаю. Никто не знает. Говорили, что их семья была кем-то уничтожена, остались только они вдвоём, поклявшиеся отомстить. Но тогда они были не в состоянии это сделать, поэтому пошли на ужасную сделку, которая впоследствии должна была наделить их невероятной силой. Скорее всего, условия сделки были выполнены, а сила, которая им досталась – некромантия, возможность оживлять мёртвых.

\- Вы говорили, что маги могут так делать, просто не делают. А сейчас вы утверждаете, что это какая-то особенная сила. Каким вашим словам верить? – прищурился Дерек.

\- И тем, и другим. Возвращая к жизни мёртвых, мы по определению заключаем сделку, и платой, скорее всего, будет либо жизнь, либо душа. Смерть не может просто так одолжить нам тех, кого уже забрала, но может ненадолго сдать их в аренду, если говорить приземленным языком. Теоретически, я могу сегодня ночью пойти и оживить, к примеру, Бойда, отдать ему какой-нибудь приказ и ждать его выполнения. Но после того как этот приказ будет выполнен, я должен буду заплатить за то, что исполнил его чужими руками. В случае же с Кассием и Аддеей… Они заплатили заранее, авансом. Они выполняли какие-то задания, что-то делали и тем самым отдали свой долг. Так что теперь, после того, как все воскрешённые ими выполнят приказы, ни Кассий, ни Аддея платить уже не будут. То есть, они спокойно покинут этот город и всё.

\- Почему для воскрешения они выбрали именно тех, кого выбрали?

\- Тут я не могу точно ответить на вопрос. Возможно, одним из факторов стал возраст. После воскрешения вернувшиеся обладают чуть большей силой, чем владели до смерти, но основное остаётся неизменным. То есть, если воскресить девяностолетнего старика или маленького ребёнка, то не стоит ожидать от них никаких особых чудес: ребёнок будет несколько неуклюжим, а у старика могут болеть все кости. Так же, стоит отметить, что вернули довольно сильных и выносливых людей. Айзек – оборотень, его силы превосходят человеческие; Крис и Эллисон – охотники, умеющие грамотно обращаться с оружием; Джексон – канима, это даже не нуждается в комментариях; Стайлз… Стайлз, видимо, всё-таки не так прост, как кажется.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – ещё больше напрягся Дерек.

\- Видишь ли, я не думаю, что его вернули просто так. Тот же Бойд физически сильнее его, да и любой из охотников лучше разбирается в боях. Его возвращение – это какая-то цель, задача. Возможно, Кассий и Аддея каким-то образом узнали, что он является твоей предполагаемой Парой, и решили сыграть на этом.

\- Парой? Это всё-таки не выдумки? – усмехнулся Питер.

\- Нет, конечно. Странно, что ты считаешь это мифом, - удивился Дитон.

\- Я не встречал ни одного оборотня, который бы нашёл свою Пару. Так что я склонен считать это неправдой, - пожал плечами Хейл.

\- Я знаю тех, кто нашёл. И потом, Пара может быть истинная или приобретённая. Вторых, конечно, большинство, но и первые встречаются.

\- То есть? – спросил Дерек.

\- Истинная Пара та, которая предназначена судьбой, как бы пафосно это не звучало. Она есть у абсолютно каждого оборотня, но проблема в том, что с ней можно никогда и не встретиться, а встретившись – не узнать. Глупо думать, что соприкоснувшись руками или поцеловавшись, или даже занявшись сексом, сразу установится Связь и будет слышен Зов. Просто истинная Пара будет нравиться оборотню сильнее, чем другие люди, но никакой влюбленности с первого взгляда и спецэффектов ждать не стоит. И для установления Связи нужна не только и не столько физическая близость, а духовная. Когда другому доверяешь как себя и даже больше. Для этого могут потребоваться годы. Приобретённая Пара это та, которую оборотень сам когда-то выбрал. Для Связи нужно всё то же самое, что и с истинной Парой. Отличие между этими Парам только в том, что с истинной Парой отношения развиваются чуть быстрее, и будет впоследствии слышан Зов.

\- Тогда с чего вы взяли, что Стайлз… - начал Дерек.

\- Я же не сказал, что он твоя Пара. И никто не сможет этого сказать, пока не установится Связь. Но предположить можно, учитывая вашу взаимную симпатию, - усмехнулся Дитон.

\- Хорошо, но это не объясняет, почему маги пришли в Бейкон – хиллс, - перебил Питер.

\- Джексон, - ответил Дитон. – Им нужен был Джексон. Он – единственная известная нам канима. Семь лет назад стая Альф шла сюда именно за ним. И сейчас они идут сюда по той же причине. Уж не знаю как, но ещё неделю назад многие шаманы и маги получили известие, что канима вернулась. Думаю, Альфы не пропустили это событие мимо себя.

\- А зачем шаманам и магам канима? – спросил Дерек.

\- Мы хотим изучить её. Понять, что за яд она выделяет, и можно ли сделать противоядие. Можно ли приобрести иммунитет. Это чисто научный интерес. И я могу сказать, что к Бейкон – хиллсу идут не только Альфы. Но мы, шаманы и маги, в целом, довольно мирные. И если повезёт, то Джексону будет предложено сотрудничество, а не плен или ещё какие-нибудь негуманные исследования. Альфы же собираются либо забрать его, либо убить. И ещё не известно, что для него хуже.

\- Что мы можем сделать?

\- Ничего. Остаётся только ждать следующего хода, потому что он может быть абсолютно непредсказуем, - пожал плечами Дитон.

\- А, - начал Дерек, но замолчал и полез в карман за вибрирующим телефоном. – Слушаю.

\- Хей, Дерек, привет, - раздался в трубке весёлый голос Стайлза. – Не занят? Слушай, не мог бы ты подойти к участку, у меня к тебе важный разговор.

\- Сейчас? – удивился Хейл.

\- Ммм, да, сейчас, - сказал Стайлз, и Дерек прямо увидел, как тот кивает головой в знак согласия. – Или ты занят?

\- Нет, я буду минут через пять, - ответил Хейл и, убрав телефон, снова посмотрел на Дитона. – Потом договорим.

\- Дойди пешком, - сказал Питер, когда Дерек уже развернулся в сторону двери. – Оставь мне машину, тебе до участка явно ближе, чем мне до дома.

Дерек не ответил, кинув Питеру ключи и выходя из клиники. Подождав некоторое время, Питер повернулся к Дитону и посмотрел на него в упор.

\- И когда ты собираешься рассказать ему всю правду?

Алан вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и помассировал пальцами виски.

\- Надеюсь, что никогда.

\- Зря надеешься, - сказал Питер и направился к двери. – И лучше сейчас, чем потом.

\- Почему не ты? – спросил Дитон. – Если сам всё знаешь, почему бы тебе самому ему не сказать?

\- Потому что однажды он уже распорол мне глотку. Не хочу повторения, - тонко улыбнулся Питер и вышел из клиники.

*_*_*

Когда Дерек подошёл к участку, Стайлз стоял возле машины и нетерпеливо пристукивал ногой. Заметив приближающегося Хейла, парень тут же расплылся в подозрительно счастливой улыбке, а потом махнул ему рукой и залез в джип. Дереку не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сесть на пассажирское сидение. Стайлз завёл мотор и неторопливо выехал со стоянки.

\- Если не против, поговорим у меня дома, хорошо? – спросил Стилински, быстро посмотрев на Хейла.

\- Не против, - отозвался Дерек, внимательно разглядывая Стайлза.

Тот слегка прикусывал нижнюю губу, будто сдерживал себя от улыбки. На щеках – лёгкий румянец, а пальцы слегка нервно барабанили по рулю. Но, не смотря на несколько нервные движения, машину Стайлз вёл плавно и скорость не превышал.

\- Ты поговорил с Тоддом? – неожиданно даже для себя спросил Дерек.

\- Ага, - кивнул Стайлз. – Он на меня наорал, сказал, что через год опять к нему приползу. Мы с тобой встречались в этой реальности, прикинь!

Дерек почувствовал, как у него непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки. Как бы он хотел, чтобы это действительно было так. Чтобы Стайлз был рядом и… стоп.

\- Когда ты мне позвонил и спросил…

\- Ага. Видимо, ты повёл себя не самым лучшим образом, сделал что-то такое, чего я не смог тебе простить, и после этого я ушёл к Тодду.

\- Стайлз, я никогда не причиню…

\- Ага, я уже понял.

\- Твоя привычка перебивать иногда сильно раздражает, - со вздохом сказал Дерек.

Стайлз улыбнулся и затормозил у дома. Потом вышел из машины и пальцем поманил за собой Дерека. Тот прошёл за ним сначала в гостиную, потом на второй этаж, а затем – в его комнату.

\- Помнишь, как ты прятался тут от полиции? – с лёгким смешком спросил Стайлз, проводя рукой по столу. – А потом ко мне пришёл Денни, и я назвал тебя Мигелем.

Дерек кивнул. Конечно, он помнил. За последние семь лет он столько раз вспоминал все их встречи, что мог с лёгкостью пересказать каждую. Вот только Стайлзу это явно было не нужно. Он развернулся на пятках, снова улыбнулся, а потом как-то резко оказался возле Дерека, вцепившись пальцами в его куртку.

\- Знаешь, я тут подумал и решил. Я согласен, - шёпотом сказал Стайлз, и чуть привстав, поцеловал Хейла.

Поцелуй не был осторожным или нежным. Он был напористым, глубоким, страстным. Дерек машинально обнял Стайлза за талию, а тот начал быстро снимать с него куртку. Ненужный, как им обоим сейчас казалось, предмет одежды полетел на пол, следом за ним отправилась офицерская куртка Стайлза, а поцелуй не прекращался ни на секунду. Только когда Стилински начал стягивать с Дерека футболку, тот отстранился и с изумлением посмотрел на парня.

\- Что ты делаешь? – слегка хрипло спросил Хейл.

\- А что, непонятно? – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я тебя раздеваю.

\- Это я понял. Зачем? – снова спросил Дерек, а потом с изумлением посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Почувствовал, – понимающе сказал Стилински. – Так не будем же тянуть резину.

\- Стайлз, - неуверенно покачал головой Дерек, - тебе не кажется, что для этого как-то рано?

\- О мой Бог, Хейл! Я хочу тебя, ты хочешь меня, чего ещё нам ждать? Благословление моего отца и согласие всей стаи? Я сегодня весь день об этом думаю, у меня уже весь мозг свернуло!

Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот фыркнул и одним резким движением стянул с себя футболку, кидая её куда-то в сторону. Хейл завис, скользя взглядом по обнажённой груди, машинально пересчитывая родинки. Стайлз же будто нарочно медленно провёл пальцами по ключицам, вниз, задел соски… Дерек на самом деле сам не понял, как его собственная футболка присоединилась к куче одежды на полу, а Стайлз оказался в такой близости. Дерек целовал его, гладил руками по груди и спине, вдыхал запах возбуждения и желания, слушал прерывистое дыхание. Стайлз потянулся рукой к ширинке, явно намериваясь стянуть с Хейла джинсы, и тот был абсолютно не против. Он хотел больше контакта кожи с кожей, хотел Стайлза, чёрт возьми!

И конечно, именно в этот момент должен был зазвонить телефон.

\- Не бери, - прошептал Стайлз ему в губы, прижимаясь всем телом. – Ничего страшного с ними за час не случиться.

\- Нет, надо, - всё ещё пытался что-то соображать Дерек.

\- Нет, не надо, - соблазняюще шептал Стайлз, падая на кровать и утягивая Дерека за собой. – Подождут.

\- Подождут, - кивнул Хейл, наслаждаясь абсолютно всеми действиями Стилински.

Телефон позвонил ещё некоторое время, а после включился автоответчик.  
-  
Дерек, я не знаю, чем ты занят, но это важнее, - холодным голосом сказал Питер.

Дерек с недовольным стоном оттолкнулся от кровати и поднял с пола куртку, в которой был телефон.

\- Что? – спросил он сразу же, как Питер взял трубку.

\- Джексон.

\- Что Джексон?

\- Ему стало плохо. Реально плохо, Дерек. Так нас даже от аконита не выворачивает.

\- А сейчас?

\- О, сейчас ему лучше. Наверное.

\- Что это значит, Питер? – почти прорычал Дерек, стараясь не смотреть на лежащего на кровати Стайлза, а то мысли сразу начинали разбегаться.

\- Это значит, что мы не смогли его остановить. Он сбежал.

Дерек глухо зарычал и ударил кулаком по стене. Ему испортили такой момент со Стайлзом, что хотелось просто выть. Когда Хейл обернулся, парень уже спешно натягивал футболку.

\- Думаю, наши дела подождут. Идём, надо найти его, - сказал Стайлз, спешно приглаживая одежду.

Дерек кивнул, быстро одеваясь. Он даже не подумал о том, что будучи человеком, Стайлз не мог бы услышать их с Питером разговор. Он не видел, какой злостью сверкнули глаза Стайлза, и как кривая улыбка искривила его губы.


	12. Chapter 12

Дерек застал стаю если не в панике, то где-то около. Единственными, кто сохранял титаническое спокойствие были Питер и Лидия. Паниковала даже Сью, которая пока не знала всей драмы, но прониклась обстановкой и, видимо, переняла настроение Айзека. Стайлз, который со Сью познакомиться ещё не успел, только слегка удивлённо приподнял брови, более ничем не выражая своего любопытства. Девушка же только махнула парню рукой, приветствуя. Она-то Стайлза точно знала.

— Что случилось? — сразу же спросил Дерек.

— Мы и сами не поняли. Сидели в гостиной, Джексон вроде даже немного пришёл в себя, успокоился. А потом вдруг вскочил, завыл и побежал к двери. Я пытался его остановить, но антидот от яда канимы я пока не нашёл, — сказал Питер. — Меня парализовало минут на пять, но Джексон сбежать успел.

— А что, мне интересно, делали остальные? — с усмешкой спросил Стайлз.

— А что, мне интересно, Дерек делал у тебя? — вернул вопрос Питер.

— А догадайся, — подмигнул Стилински.

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, не совсем понимая, почему тот вдруг такой радостный, если вокруг полная задница. Но удивляться долго ему не пришлось, потому что парень потёр виски указательными пальцами и ушёл на кухню. Дерек услышал звук наливаемой из чайника воды и шорох упаковки аддерола. Видимо, Стайлз просто перенервничал за последние сутки. Они тут все нервничают, жаль только, что оборотням таблетки не помогут.

— Ладно, неважно. Джексона нам нужно найти, — подвёл итог Скотт. — Дерек, ты можешь его почувствовать?

Дерек принюхался и кивнул. Запах Джексона слабел с каждой минутой, но пока ещё был ощутимым. Им повезло, что если Джексон и обернулся, то не полностью, потому что почувствовать каниму практически невозможно.

— Значит, идём по следу, — подытожил Питер, вставая с дивана. — На всякий случай, я напоминаю вам, что яд канимы вас парализует. Не подставляйте открытее участки кожи и вообще по возможности держитесь подальше.

— И как же нам в таком случае его ловить? — недоуменно спросил Айзек.

— Даром убеждения, — улыбнулся Питер.

— Тогда ты идёшь первым, — усмехнулся Стайлз, выходя из кухни. — Ну что, погнали?

*_*_*

Джексон понимал, что бежит прямо в лапы к Альфам. Ему сказала об этом Она. Она же приказала ему вырваться из дома Хейла и побежать навстречу своей смерти. Теперь Уиттмор понял, какой приказ ему отдали — он должен был стать приманкой для стаи Альф, которых должны убить другие марионетки, которые пока ещё не знают о своей собственной участи. Она сказала Джексону, что сегодняшнюю ночь переживут только они с братом. Все остальные, и Уиттмор в том числе, умрут. И это будет месть. Джексон не знал, о какой мести Она говорит, но чувствовал её старую злость, ярость и гнев. Эти чувства неприятным осадком оставались где-то на краю мыслей, словно Она не хотела делиться ими, просто не смогла сдержаться.

Джексон бежал вперёд, чувствуя где-то впереди врагов, тех, кто хотел его смерти. А те, кто мог бы защитить, помочь, остались позади, в доме, где пахло стаей, где каждый нашёл себе место. Уиттмор тоже нашёл бы его, вот только он не успел. Да и стоит ли думать об этом сейчас, когда совсем скоро никого уже не будет в живых? Возможно, можно было бы попытаться их предупредить, но есть ли в этом смысл, если все воскрешённые будут вынуждены повиноваться приказам своих Хозяев? Джексон знал, что маги хотят смерти не только стаи Альф, но и вообще всех оборотней и людей, которые решили жить с волками в союзах. Джексон это уже узнал, когда получил свой приказ, скоро узнают остальные.

Альф он почувствовал ещё на расстоянии, так что совершенно не удивился, когда на небольшой лесной поляне на него набросился здоровый мужик с красными глазами. Джексон даже не пытался сопротивляться, тут же падая на спину и прижимая руки к груди, демонстрируя полное подчинение. Его приказом было задержать Альф, отвлечь их, пока не придут остальные. Поэтому нужно показать смирение со своей судьбой и попытаться разговорить их.

— Ты канима, — не спросила, а уточнила женщина, выходя из-за деревьев и скаля зубы в оскале. — Тогда почему ты не сопротивляешься?

— Потому что меня всё достало? — предположил Джексон, понимая, что не солгал ничуть. — Потому что мне даже умереть спокойно не дадут? Потому что у меня в голове Она?

Альфы недоуменно переглянулись. Из-за деревьев вышли ещё пять человек, которые на всякий случай, видимо, сверкали красными глазами и скалились. Можно подумать Джексон спутал бы их с простыми туристами! Уиттмору хотелось истерично рассмеяться, что он, собственно, и сделал. Терять ему всё равно уже было нечего. Жизни он лишится в любом случае, разодранный когтями Альф или выполнивший приказ Хозяйки, какая разница? Он уже давно мёртв, на самом деле, а то, что он тут бегает… Что ж, что только не случается в жизни.

— О ком ты говоришь? — спросил один из мужчин.

— О, я говорю о ней. Старая сучка, — Джексон скривился, когда получил ментальный удар, — которая мне ужасно надоела. Она не дала мне наслаждаться загробной жизнью, представляете?

Уиттмор практически наслаждался недоумевающим видом Альф. Особенное, немного безумное, удовольствие он получал от того, что говорил правду. В конце концов, может там, на той стороне, у него действительно всё было зашибись? Кто может знать, если он не помнит, а другие вернувшиеся рассказывают о какой-то пустоте. Джексон же всегда выделялся, может и тут так же? Он ведь даже умудрился стать не волком, а канимой. В голову лезли совсем неправильные, ненужные сейчас мысли, но Уиттмор был рад им, потому что они каким-то образом заглушали её голос.

— О чём ты говоришь? — резко спросила темноволосая женщина, оскаливая зубы и выпуская когти.

— Думаешь, я тебя боюсь? — протянул Джексон, усмехнувшись. — Я вообще не уверен, что теперь чего-то боюсь. Кажется, всё самое страшное в моей жизни уже случилось. Я оказался приёмным ребёнком, после укуса стал не волком, а канимой, умер в разборке с охотниками, воскрес и разговариваю тут с вами. Вы не чувствуете фатальность ситуации?

Джексон говорил всё, что приходило в голову, не задумываясь о сказанном. Промелькнула мысль, что непрерывная болтовня Стилински всё-таки может передаваться по воздуху, хотя со Стайлзом Уиттмор практически не контактировал. Но, самое главное, этот «метод Стайлза» явно работал, потому что Альфы стояли в недоумении и явно не понимали, что вообще происходит. Да, Джексон только что нарушил все их представления о собственной крутости. Он молодец и может собой гордиться.

— Заткнись, — зарычал мужчина, который набросился на Уиттмора ранее, и пнул парня под рёбра.

— Как будет угодно, — усмехнулся Джексон, покорно складывая руки на груди и растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Ты тянешь время, — вдруг проницательно сказала одна их волчиц. — Зачем?

— Извините, ребята, ничего личного. Просто приказ.

Джексон вдруг улыбнулся как-то устало и даже виновато, а потом резко вскочил и, мгновенно перекинулся в каниму. Альфы оскалилась, чувствуя, как на большой скорости к ним несётся стая Хейла. Чуть в отдалении на двух машинах ехали те, кто бежать наравне с волками не мог: Крис, Эллисон, Стайлз, Стэн, Лидия и Сью. Мелисса осталась в доме, потому что Эрика не могла оставить детей одних, а в случае практически неминуемой драки она была более полезна, чем миссис Макколл. Вообще-то, Эллисон, Стайлза и Сью тоже пытались оставить дома, но как тут оставишь, если Стилински вообще сложно запретить куда-то ехать, если он твёрдо собрался, Сью наотрез отказалась отпускать Айзека одного, а Эллисон была вообще-то охотницей.

Первым перед Альфами появляется Дерек, у которого уже горят красным глаза, оскалены клыки и выпущены когти. Следом на поляну вылетели Скотт и Эрика, потом Айзек и самым последнем вышел, а не выбежал Питер. И буквально через несколько минут затормозили машины. Стая Хейла встала напротив стаи Альф, и ещё неизвестно, кто был сильнее, потому что Альфы защищают только себя самих, а оборотни Дерека защищают своих людей. А люди — своих оборотней.

— Давайте не будем раздувать конфликт, — миролюбиво сказал Питер. — Почему бы нам просто не забрать Джексона, а вам просто не уйти?

— Что за чушь он нёс? — перебил его один из мужчин. — Про какой приказ говорил?

— Убить. Всех Альф, — раздался спокойный мужской голос и на поляну медленно вышел Тодд.

Айзек дёрнулся и с рычанием бросился вперёд, на Альф. Эллисон невозмутимо натянула тетиву лука, а Крис достал пистолеты. Дерек только в последний момент успел уклониться от ножа и в полном шоке посмотреть на Стайлза, у которого в глазах не осталось ничего живого. К парню тут же бросился Стэн, но Стайлз легко ушёл от рук отца и толкнул его в сторону, продолжая подходить к Дереку. Да, маги сделали верную ставку, Хейл не мог даже ударить Стилински, что уж говорить о том, чтобы его убить?

Альфы же были вполне свободны в своих действиях, пуская в ход и клыки, и когти. Вот только это мало помогало: Айзек хоть и не всегда мог увернуться от прямого удара, но продолжал сражаться, не обращая внимания на раны. К Крису оборотни не могли подобраться, он стрелял с двух рук практически непрерывно. Эллисон защищал Скотт, решивший, что он лучше тут сдохнет, чем опять потеряет девушку. Эрика помогала Дереку, отвлекая Стайлза на себя. Тот не старался причинять ей вред, просто хотел обойти её, чтобы добраться до Хейла. Но Рейес успешно била его по рукам, не сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы парень отвлёкся. Дерек же, придя в себя от первоначального шока, обернулся к невозмутимо стоящему поодаль магу и кинулся к нему. Но тут же отпрыгнул в сторону от Джексона, который, повинуясь приказу, защищал брата Хозяйки.

Трое Альф уже корчились на земле, не в силах терпеть боль от аконита — Крис и Эллисон не страдали криворукостью, так что практически все пули и стрелы достигли цели. Одному смог перегрызть горло Айзек, который после этого недоуменно остановился, не зная, что ему делать — сила от убитого Альфы перешла к нему, так что теперь он сам попадал под приказ «уничтожить всех Альф». Лейхи посмотрел на мага, ища ответ на свой вопрос.

— Продолжай убивать, мальчик мой, — отозвался Тодд, точнее Кассий. — Пусть они все умрут.

Айзек тут же оскалился и набросился на оставшихся Альф с новой силой, теперь они были практически равны по мощи. Оставшиеся трое Альф продолжали сражаться, уворачиваясь от пуль, стрел и когтей, но постепенно отступали к деревьям, в относительную безопасность леса. Но их отступление было задержано кругом из рябиновой золы. И ещё неизвестно, кем именно сделанным. Силы были неравны, это стало понятно, потому что Айзек не чувствовал боли, словно запрограммированная машина для убийства, Крис продолжал стрелять, не перезаряжая пистолеты, а просто меняя их, Эллисон стояла под защитой Скотта. Рябиновая зола, вонь аконита, боль погибающих собратьев, непереносимый, бьющий в нос запах некромантии… Альфы проиграли, не в силах сопротивляться сразу всем. Последний рывок, одна почти добралась до Эллисон, но свалилась ей в ноги, сражённая двумя стрелами и перехваченная Скоттом. Мужчина успел достать Криса, выбивая из рук оружие и располосовав грудь, но Арджент не обратил на это никакого внимания, спокойно доставая из сумки ещё один пистолет и стреляя прямо Альфе в голову. Другая попала под когти Айзека. Ей удалось отбросить парня от себя, но грудь пробили сразу две аконитовых пули и стрела.

Теперь на поляне осталось только двое Альф: Айзек, которого пока не трогали, и Дерек, который уклонялся от когтей Джексона. Но увернуться от стрелы, пули и Лейхи у него не получилось — Айзек толкнул Дерека на землю, и одновременно Стайлз скривил губы и, полоснув Эрику ножом по руке, резко отпрыгнул в сторону. Рейес попыталась схватить его, но тут же отшатнулась в сторону от просвистевшей мимо стрелы. Стайлз же хмыкнул и подошёл к Дереку, приставив нож к его горлу. Хейл знал, что он может вывернуться из захвата Айзека, знал, что сможет оттолкнуть Стайлза, и если сильно постарается, возможно, сможет уйти от пуль и стрел. Но куда идти? Против него непосредственно пятеро: новый Альфа, канима, два охотника и Стайлз, человек, которому Дерек ничего не сделает. Хейл закрыл глаза.

— Ну что, не хочешь попытаться сопротивляться? Покорная добыча неинтересна, — протянул Кассий.

— Сгори в аду, — от всей души пожелал ему Дерек.

— О, нет, дорогой мой, гореть будешь ты, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Убей его, мой дорогой Стайлз.

Следующие несколько событий произошли одновременно: вперёд чёрной тенью кинулся невмешивающийся ни во что до этого Питер, отвлекая внимание всех сразу; Лидия воткнула шприц с транквилизатором в шею Сью; Кассий упал на землю, а из его спины торчала рукоять кинжала, расписанная непонятными рунами. Джексон взвыл, метнулся к Сью, тело которой на глазах начало меняться, но потом остановился, глаза у него закатились, и Уиттмор тоже упал, отзеркаливая обморок Хозяйки. Но это сейчас мало кого волновало, потому что в глаза Стайлза, Айзека и Эллисон с Крисом вернулась осмысленное выражение.

Лейхи тут же отпустил Дерека, отскочил в сторону, натолкнулся на Эрику и, глядя на свои измазанные в крови руки, упал на землю, сражаясь с подступающим шоком. Эллисон вскрикнула, уронила лук и кинулась к Скотту, цепляясь за него, как за спасательный круг. Крис покачнулся, выдохнул сквозь зубы и привалился к машине, прикрывая в изнеможении глаза. Стайлз же выронил нож, судорожно задышал и упал рядом с Дереком на колени, тут же оказываясь в объятьях подбежавшего отца. Дерек сжал руку Стайлза, не в силах описать даже в мыслях, какое облегчение он испытывал.

Неожиданно для всех вскрикнула Эрика, смотря на Айзека, который медленно начал растворятся в воздухе. Дерек тут же перевёл взгляд на Стайлза, и почувствовал, как на него ледяной волной накатывает паника, потому что парень тоже начал бледнеть. Не так, как бледнеют от страха или ужаса, а как Айзек, медленно растворяясь.

— Нет, — прошептал Стэн, прижимая сына к себе. — Нет, Стайлз, пожалуйста…

— Я люблю тебя, папа, — сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь уголком губ. — И я рад, что смог увидеть тебя ещё раз. Не забывай, пожалуйста, о правильном питании. Дерек, — Стайлз несильно сжал пальцы, — если бы я мог, я бы ответил тебе, что согласен попробовать.

— Папа! — закричала Эллисон. — Папа!

Крис так же начал растворяться в воздухе, но вот Эллисон это почему-то не коснулось. Она была не бледная, а красная, по её лицу стекали слёзы, которые Крис вытер своей рукой.

— Если ты останешься, то я буду счастлив, дочка, — тихо сказал Арджент.

— Прости, — прошептал Айзек, прикоснувшись к трясущейся от рыданий Эрике. — За всё.

— Почему? — бессильно прошептал Дерек.

— Маг, воскресивший их, мёртв. Смерть забирает то, что принадлежит ей, — без всякого выражения сказал выходящий из-за деревьев Дитон.

Закричала Эллисон, когда Крис окончательно растворился. Завыла Эрика, когда исчез Айзек. Судорожно вдохнул и упал на землю Стэн, когда ушёл Стайлз. Дерек безжизненно посмотрел куда-то вверх.

Всё-таки, они проиграли.


	13. Chapter 13

Питер не любит кладбища. Но конкретно на кладбище Бейкон-хиллс он с постоянством ходит два раза в год.  
Первый раз — в день, когда Кейт подожгла их дом.

Питер приходит к семейному склепу Хейлов и может долго стоять рядом с ним, вспоминая свою семью, заживо сгоревшую. Он вспоминает самые хорошие и светлые моменты, потому что нет смысла вспоминать что-то плохое. Каждый раз Питер извиняется перед всей своей семьёй за смерть Лоры, которая была на его совести. Питер извиняется и перед Лорой тоже, чья урна с прахом стоит там же, среди ровных рядов урн остальных членов семьи. На урнах написаны имена всех Хейлов, кроме имени самого Питера и имени Дерека. Они пока живы, что не может не радовать.

Второй раз в год Питер навещает сразу несколько могил.

На одной из них стоит большая серая надгробная плита без каких-то особенных изысков с именем Алана Дитона. На другой — белый мраморный памятник с золотыми буквами, сплетающимися в имя Лидии Мартин. Питер приходит на их могилы, чтобы вспомнить. Чтобы всегда помнить то, что случилось пять лет назад. Потому что он — единственный, кто знает, что тогда случилось на самом деле. Когда Кассий погиб, и Смерть забрала то, что одолжила.

Стэн, не выдержав второй раз смерти сына, попал в больницу с сердечным приступом, а потом впал в кому. Врачи разводили руками, говорили, что делают всё возможное, но ничего не обещали. Ему мог бы помочь укус Альфы, но Дерек ушёл в лес сразу же, как Дитон разорвал рябиновый круг. Он него веяло таким отчаянием, что даже Питер не рискнул пойти следом, всерьёз опасаясь, что племенник может не выдержать и сойти с ума от повторной потери. Дерек мог начать убивать.

Скотт, со страхом ожидая, что Эллисон тоже начнёт исчезать, всё же смог собраться и помог дойти до дома Эрике, которую шатало и трясло. Руку Эллисон Макколл смог отпустить только через несколько часов. И если сначала никто не понимал, почему Арджент не исчезла, то через месяц стало ясно, что девушка ждёт ребенка. Смерть не могла забрать две жизни, когда одолжила только одну. Эллисон умерла при родах, подарив Скотту сына.

Но про магов никто не помнит. Потому что Питер, Лидия и Дитон тогда привезли Аддею в клинику, где и состоялся судьбоносный разговор. Результатом которого стало то, что там, где десять лет назад была могила Джексона Уиттмора, появилось надгробие никому из города неизвестной Аддеи Льюис. А серое надгробие Алана Дитона стоит как раз там, где была могила Айзека Лейхи. А утопающий в цветах памятник Лидии находится на месте того, на котором раньше было выбито имя Стайлза. Единственная возможность вернуть кого-то из другого мира — предложить Смерти равноценную добровольную замену. Маги вместо оборотней, человек вместо человека. Аддея согласилась пожертвовать своей жизнью ради Джексона только после того, как Питер поклялся ей, что Дерек обратит её в оборотня, и она всегда будет жить бетой в чужой стае, стае того, кого ненавидит больше всего. Хейл расписал ей все ужасы настолько красочно, именем своего рода обещая всё это воплотить в жизнь, что ведьма не выдержала и сломалась, зная, что из-за договора, заключённого когда-то давно кем-то из её предков, она не может сама причинять вред оборотням.

Дитон согласился отдать свою жизнь за Айзека. Его никто не заставлял, никто не упрашивал. Алан просто передал Питеру книги, который тот должен был отдать Стайлзу, и просто принял такое решение. Возможно, маг тоже устал, потому что он был даже старше Питера. Возможно, были ещё какие-то причины, о которых мужчина предпочёл не распространяться.

Лидия без колебаний отдала свою жизнь за Стайлза. Она уже давно ждала этого, последние годы были наполнены этим ожиданием, Мартин знала всё заранее. Питеру было жаль отпускать девушку, потому что возможно, только возможно, он всё же был к ней привязан. Но Лидия тогда мягко улыбнулась и сказала, что это её путь.

После этого был проведён сложнейший в магии ритуал, после которого канва реальности снова поменялась, теперь уже окончательно и бесповоротно. И все, абсолютно все, кроме Питера получили новые воспоминания.

Воспоминания, в которых тринадцать лет назад, в стычке с охотниками погибли, Крис, Бойд, Лидия и Дитон.

Воспоминания, в которых пять лет назад Эллисон родила мужу сына, но сама не пережила тяжёлых родов. Скотт смог пережить смерть любимой, полностью сосредоточившись на сыне.

Воспоминания, в которых восемь лет назад Эрика вернулась с учёбы в Нью-Йорке и привела в стаю Дерека своего мужа, которому впоследствии родила ему двоих детей.

Воспоминания, в которых тринадцать лет назад Джексон впал в кому на три дня и вышел из неё уже не канимой, а волком. И вошёл в стаю Хейла.

Воспоминания, в которых десять лет назад Стайлз не выдержал и первый предложил Дереку встречаться.

Воспоминания, в которых Айзек так же, как и Эрика, приехал с учёбы вместе с невестой.

Воспоминания, в которых Стайлз, стоя в больнице рядом с постелью отца и, с плотно сжатыми губами слушая врача, который предлагал отключить аппарат жизнеобеспечения, попросил Дерека укусить Стэна. Стилински выжил, стал оборотнем и после, несколько лет спустя, всё же поблагодарил Хейла. А ещё через год укус согласилась принять тяжело заболевшая Мелисса.

Воспоминания, в которых Стайлз наотрез отказался становиться оборотнем, заявив, что собирается изучать стезю шамана.

У всех новые воспоминания. Только Питер знает правду, поэтому он и приходит один раз в году на две могилы. Он уважает решение и Алана, и Лидии. Ему только жаль, что Мартин он больше не увидит, наверное, он всё-таки был к ней привязан.

Хотя… На могиле Лидии сами собой всегда росли цветы. До прошлого месяца. А сегодня на пороге дома Хейлов появилась месячная рыжая зеленоглазая девочка. Стайлз сразу же назвал её Лидией. Может быть…

В конце концов, кто знает, куда может привести судьба? И иногда, желания, загаданные падающим звёздам, могут сбываться. И после ночи всегда наступает рассвет.

****

~Конец~


End file.
